We were the same
by TheShinesparkers
Summary: Little Mac develops a crush on Samus but doesn't realize that there's more than meets the eye What will his reaction once he finds out that she's the one in the Power Suit? Ch. 13 IS UPLOADED. Don't forget to review.
1. The Mystery Woman

Games » Super Smash Brothers » We were the sameAuthor: TheShinesparkers1. The Mystery Woman2. How to catch a sweaty pig3. Painful memories4. Nightmares and underwears5. Platoon 076. The fight7. Pills n' Potions8. Secrets9. Sacrifices10. Semifinals11. A reason to fight: part 112. A reason to fight: Part 2Rated: K - English - Humor/Friendship - Reviews: 37 - Published: 08-16-14 - Updated: 07-17-15id:10623467

It was a quiet day in the Smash Mansion. No fights were scheduled to happen at the moment, and many of the fighters were out either shopping or frolicking in another dimension. The vast communities of the Smash Bros. was large enough to have tournaments outside, and it was free for everyone. But one fighter, instead of relaxing, he did what his heart was dedicated to do. He wanted to train. It wasn't because he was scheduled for any fights. As a boxer, he needed to be prepared for situations that required him to use his strength. . The guy was Little Mac.

When Little Mac first received his invitation to be represented as a fighter for Super Smash Brothers, he was thrilled that he wouldn't be known as a boring assist trophy, but as a full on fighter. But he was also worried that he wouldn't fit in with the more advanced fighters. But Doc Louis would always tell him to never give up. It was a common philosophy, but hearing it from Doc Louis, it touched Mac that someone as like him was very... worried, but proud for him. That's why he decided to join Smash Bros. Not to just show off and improve his skills as a boxer, but to make his father figure proud. Little Mac continued to punch and throw jabs at the Sandbag.

On top of everything, he started to think about the fighters. They were all different from each other in their own unique way.

He started to punch the bag a little bit more softer than before. While he knew most guys weren't going like him, there was person... Or thing that made Mac very unstable. They call it Samus.

Little Mac doesn't know very much about Samus, so he only thought of her as a simple robot programmed to battle the other fighters. What he does know is that she is the one made fun of his height. Little Mac hates it when people tease him because of his size. Because of this, Little Mac despised Samus with a passion.

After she made fun of him by comparing his height to hers, he became enraged and sent her flying off the screen thanks to his almighty K.O. Punch. She became enraged as well, but couldn't fight him because it was his trailer. Just thinking about her made him sick to his stomach. Little Mac charged up his strength and delivered the final blow to the Sandbag, knocking it off of its hook and sending it flying out of the Training Room's Sunroof.

"Woah. Anger Issues much?" A voice said behind him.

"Oh Ike, what's up?" Little Mac replied back. Ike and Mac had known each other for 2 days and they bonded well enough to have conversations. Of course, both of them were equally strong, so it wasn't a surprise that two heavyweights got along so well.

"Why are you up so early? There aren't any matches this week you know," Ike asked with curiosity

"Eh I'm a boxer, so if I have a chance I must train. You're here to train too?" Little Mac.

Yeah unfortunately. I kinda didn't want to, but she kinda forced me to be he-

"IKE."

Both boys turned their heads around to see a well figured woman dressed up in a tight sky blue body suit with yellow boots and yellow cuffs on her wrists. Little Mac was suddenly interested in her, but who was she?

"Hey Sammy," Ike taunted.

"Don't call me that. Are you ready to train?" Samus asked.

Ike growled, but kept his cool so she wouldn't have much power over him.

"Yeah I'm ready, but I'm not going to be easy this time, so be prepared," Ike warned.

"Whatever. Get on the mat. Let's hurry and sta-...why are you here"? Samus asked Little Mac as he was daydreaming about her, realizing that the comment was directly addressed towards him.

"I uh, um, well, I-. Little Mac was too scared to say anything. He was never afraid to talk to a girl. Never. Not even in high school. But something about this woman made her... Intimidating. Samus glared at him for awhile, as if she was still waiting for an answer.

"...OKAY! LET'S FIGHT ALREADY!" Ike yelled with enthusiasm as he didn't want to be caught in an awkward position with Little Mac and Samus. Samus caught on and quickly ran to the mat and got in a fighting stance. Ike pulled out his sword and prepared for battle .

"Do you need something"? Samus asked Little Mac as he was still affected by her question earlier, but quickly came to his senses and made eye contact with her.

"Umm...I...was...just leaving," Little Mac replied with fear and humiliation and quickly walked out of the door. He had never let nothing affect him. Especially when it came to love. He didn't really like her did he? Or was she so intimidating that it creeped him out?

"OK LET'S START," Little Mac peered around the corner just to see Samus do a flip jump and kick Ike in the face. Ike jumped up slashed at Samus but missed when she back flip just in time to to get punched in the face. Samus recovered quickly and shot Ike with her paralyzer Ike was stunned which gave Samus enough time to kick him in the stomach. Ike pushed her back and used Aether and sent flying. Samus landed on the mat, but tripped Ike as she recovered. She charged her pistol and shot it on his feet. It gave enough time to charge up her jet boots and launch Ike in the air and kick him as the final blow.

"Is that all?" Samus said. Little Mac slowly started walking away from theNot only was she intimidating, but she was powerful too. Why would a girl even consider fighting in a pair of heels!? If Ike, the most powerful sword wielder couldn't defeat her, then how could he? "This can't be happening to me." Little Mac said to himself. "You're just lucky Nintendo had enough money to buy you those those heels Samus," Ike growled

"They are not heels. THEY ARE JET BOOTS!" Samus screamed.

* * *

Little Mac couldn't put thoughts together. He was just training all by himself and minding his own business. But when the mysterious lady showed up, he felt so vulnerable that it made him feel uncomfortable. The lady looked like she was in her twernty's, which meant that he would be way too young for her if he wanted to date her. If that didn't happen, he would at least try to be friends her. But how could he be friends with someone who was intimidating to be around with?

Oh what's up Link? Ummm did you get shorter?" Little Mac asked. Toon Link laughed.

"No. I'm Toon Link. I'm the kid version of Link," Toon Link explained.

"Oh okay. So what's up?" Little Mac asked.

"Well umm me and my pet pig were playing around and he sort of got...stuck. So can you help me get him back?" Toon Link asked. Little Mac didn't know what to say. He really wanted the little lad to get his pig back, but he didn't feel like helping him. He was worn out from all of the training he did, not to mention the fact that he was still thinking about the mystery lady. He looked at Toon Link again, who was starting to give him the puppy eyes. Little Mac sighed to himself.

"Umm well Toon Link I'd love to help you but-"

"You'll help me!? Yay! Now follow me!" Toon Link said as he grabbed Little Mac's boxing glove.

"Wait hold-ahhh!" Little Mac screamed as Toon Link dragged him down the hall.

* * *

"You really need to work on your aerial skills Ike. Otherwise you'll just end up flat on your face when your opponents attack you from above," Samus nagged.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just keep your high heels on your feet Samus," Ike said with annoyance.

"They are combat boots. THEY ARE NOT HIGH HEELS. Goodness why do people like you complain about the smallest things?" Samus said with much anger in her voice. It's been two weeks since Samus was confirmed as a split character from her power suit. It was a good way to split her moveset, but SO many viewers had complained about her "new" look. Samus thought of the situation as nuisance. She couldn't help the way she looked. People are forgetting that she's a BOUNTY HUNTER, so it's no surprise that she would look "fit".

"Peach wears small heels while fighting not mention to she wears a dress. How is that even allowed!?" Samus screamed with fury, but calmed herself down so no one, especially Peach, would hear her arguments. It wasn't that she had a problem with Peach.. She was a good friend of Samus.

"Maybe it's because you're a BOUNTY HUNTER. People expect you to be tough and not well-"

"But what?" Samus asked with curiosity.

"You're not very ladylike to be wearing that kind of stuff," Ike slowly said.

"Well of course obviously. Who wants to wear all that girly makeup and dress? Most of those dresses that Peach or Zelda wears are a bit of a drag to me," Samus explained.

Samus and Ike open the doors to the Smash Recreational Center. There was a huge bowling alley in the center with a large window that showed the Smash Mansion backyard . There were also bars to get drinks which were not allowed to be reopen any time soon due to "issues" with the children. There was also an arcade which was only open to Veteran fighters. Pit was there as usual to avoid contact with his goddess.

"Hey Pit," Samus and Ike said simultaneously. "Hey guys!" the happy angel said he finished the last level of Super Mario Bros.

"Yes! So where are you guys headed to?" Pit asked the both of them.

"We're heading outside for awhile. Wanna come?" Samus asked.

"Umm I really want to. But you see... I'm not supposed to be here actually," Pit said with discomfort.

"Why?" Ike asked.

"PIT!"

"Oh no hide me!" Pit screamed as he hid behind Ike's cape.

Suddenly, a white light began to blind the four in an instant. They all opened their eyes and realized what made Pit so afraid.

"Pit what are you doing here? You were supposed to make dinner today!"

"I'm sorry Lady Palutena! I just don't want anymore vegetables! We ate that 3 days ago!" Pit whined

"It's for your own good. You've ate so many hamburgers this week I'm thinking of turning you into one!" Palutena yelled.

"Oh and you must be Samus and Ike. It's nice to meet the both of you," Palutena said with a calm voice.

"You too," Samus and Ike said simultaneously.

"Lady Palutena! Can I please hang out with Samus and Ike for today? Please?" Pit begged.

"Oh alright! But don't think you aren't avoiding any vegetables tonight!" Palutena said.

Pit groaned. "Guys take care of Pit please. He's very clumsy," Palutena whispered to Samus's ear.

"We will," Samus said with a smile.

"See you guys," Palutena said as she dissapeared into light.

"Let's go outside already," Samus said as she pushed the both of them outside.

There was a huge mountain outside. It wasn't big enough to not be able to climb. There was also a huge pool with a path to jog along.

"Look there's Toon Link," Pit said.

"Who's climbing up the mountain though?" Samus pointed out. "Wait is that...

* * *

Well here's chapter 1! Don't forget to review! Thanks.

~The Shinesparkers


	2. How to catch a sweaty pig

Don't hurt him!" Toon Link screamed to Little Mac all the way at the bottom of the mountain.

"I wasn't planning to!" Little Mac screamed back annoyed. Of all the things he could be doing, he had to save a stubborn pig from a mountain. Well he didn't HAVE to, but he didn't want to hurt the little Link's feelings by saying NO. Doc Louis always told Mac to help those in need despite the situation. This was one of those many circumstances. Little Mac slowly grabbed rock from rock, trying not to disturb the sleeping pig at the top, but also not to endanger himself from falling.

Little Mac was never a pro when it came to climbing. In his 10th grade year, not only did he fail gym class, but never managed to ring the bell at the top of the mountain during climbing challenge. His peers would always laugh at him whenever he fell flat on the mat. It wasn't that climbing was difficult to learn, it was the fact that Little Mac was afraid of heights. Ironically, he never had much height to begin with, so it was very easy for people run him over. Despite his little size and his fear of heights, it didn't stop him joining Smash Bros. in the first place. Little Mac slowly grabbed the rock above hm.

"Okay Mac, don't look down. Just grab the stupid pig and climb down," Little Mac said to himself.

Little Mac slowly climbed to the top to where the pig was resting at. The pig wasn't very big, but it's definitely going to be a pain bringing him down.

"Alright. Now all I need to do is grab the stupid pig and go,," Little Mac said. He slowly looked at the ground below him and slowly backed away from the edge. Little Mac gulped in fear; his nightmare of gym class finally caught up to him.

"Bring him down!" Toon Link yelled. Little Mac took one more glance before slowly backing away once more.

"I...I can't," Little Mac said.

"Why not?" Toon Link asked.

"I... cause I'm afraid of heights," Little Mac shamelessly admitted.

"Oh. Then why did you volunteer to help me?" Toon Link asked.

"I didn't! You dra-"

"OINK!"

"Woahhh!" Shocked by the pig, Little Mac slips off the cliff, but manages to catch the edge and the pig at the last second.

"Uh oh," Toon Link said.

"Uhhh, what's going on here?" Ike asked.

"Oh hey guys! Little Mac was just catching one of my pet pigs for me" Toon Link said.

"Umm that doesn't seem so safe for him," Ike said worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Samus said while not seeming to care at all for Little Mac's safety.

"Little Mac! Do you need any help?" Pit screamed.

Feeling annoyed, Little Mac looked down at whoever asked him that ridiculous question, only to see his nightmare looking at him; Samus.

"Oh no not her! Woah! Ahhhhh!" Little Mac lost his concentration and he slipped and fell, letting go of the pig in the process.

"LITTLE MAC!" Ike and Pit screamed

"MY PIG!" Toon Link screamed.

Samus sighed and sprinted towards the mountain. She activated her jet boots and jumped towards Little Mac, catching him in mid air. Pit flew towards the pig and catched it in mid air.

"Yay! You got my pig!" Toon Link said with amusement.

"Hehe yeah. Quick question. Do pigs normally sweat this much?" Pit asked confused.

"No, it pees when it's frightened. It's adorable isn't it?" Toon Link said.

"WHAT!?" Pit screamed. He dropped the pig and ran away back into the recreational center.

"Come back! I need someone to help me clean him!" Toon Link said running after him.

Samus glared down at Little Mac who was still recovering from his near death experience. After recoiling the events, he looks up at Samus who was giving him the evil eyem

"Umm why did you- ooof! " Samus simply dropped Little Mac and slowly walked away.

Ike rushed to Little Mac's aid and lifted him up on his feet. "Hey!" Little Mac screamed at Samus, as she stopped walking, "Why did you save me?" Little Mac asked her. He regretted asking her that. He knows how intimidating she is, but he still needed an answer.

"Because I want you to be at your prime when we fight. It wouldn't be fair to defeat you if you're injured," Samus said coldly. After making her statement, she made her way to back into the mansion.

Little Mac remained silent. He didn't know what he did wrong that made her want to fight him. The poor boy only met her an hour ago. What did he do that made her hate him?

"Do you know what I did wrong to her?" Little Mac asked Ike with confusion.

"You don't remember? You knocked her out pretty good man, and it was kinda funny too. But now she's kinda mad at you for that," Ike laughed.

"What? When did I do that? " Little Mac asked still confused with the change of events.

"Look you must've hit your head when Samus dropped you. Let's just head back and get you an ice bag," Ike said.

"WHAT? SAMUS? WHERE'S THAT ROBOT!?" Little Mac prepared to fight his nemesis.

"Wait, you think that-"

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS. REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM AT 5:00 P.M. THAT INCLUDES NEWCOMERS AS WELL. ASSIST TROPHIES AND POKEMON SUMMONINGS ARE NOT ALLOWED. THANK YOU, " Crazy Hand announced on the intercom before signing off.

"Well that's our cue," Ike said before walking. Not realizing that he didn't hear any footsteps behind him, he turned around to see if Little Mac was okay.

"You coming?" Ike asked.

"Oh I'm'- I'm invited?" Little Mac said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"You're a newcomer aren't you? So let's go."

"Oh! You're right. I guess I keep forgetting that I'm not an assist trophy anymore. Anyway, I'm ready," Little Mac both head back into the Smash Mansion.

* * *

Due to the amount of announced fighters planning to be in Super Smash Bros 4, the auditorium was completely filled up. Characters from different universes were eager to see what the special news Crazy Hand had in store for them. Some characters were even hopeful that maybe they could be a recruit for the Smash Brothers. Most people who arrived were either there to support their friends or were there just to simply be seen by others . Unfortunately, no matter the efforts, some characters aren't too lucky to make it in Smash. They are instead forced to sit in the nosebleed section of the auditorium, otherwise known as the Rejection Section.

"Oh I am so happy for our friends! Aren't you guys?" Daisy cheerfully asked the others. They all groaned in annoyance.

"You're here to support that fat plumber?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course! They've all worked so hard! The big surprise could be a tournament," Daisy said. Knuckles chuckled to himself.

"You're pretty perky for someone who hasn't been in Smash Brothers," Knuckles teased. Daisy's eye had twitched at the comment Knuckles made. She couldn't go anywhere without someone mentioning her situation with Smash Brothers. She put on a fake smile and looked at Knuckles.

"That's silly Knuckles. I wasn't rejected. They just haven't chosen me yet. Can't you see that they are saving the best for last?" Daisy said while twitching her left eye. Knuckles rolled his eyes at her deniance. "Why are you here? Aren't you suppposed to be guarding the Master Emerald?" Daisy asked.

"No one tells me where to sit. I do what I want, when I want. Plus Bat girl stole it again," Knuckles said. Before she could say anything to him, a deep voice was heard beside her.

"Korera no orokamono wa, tatakai no geijutsu ni tsuite nani mo shiranai{these fools know nothing about the art of battle!}" Mewtwo said angrily. Daisy and Knuckles looked at Mewtwo with confusion.

"What are you sisy asked. Mewtwo growled at himself. He knew most people wouldn't understand him. "Oh shhhh! It's starting!" Daisy said quieting the others.

"Watashi no kotoba sumasshu o māku wa watashi o kyozetsu suru tame ni shiharau yohad! {mark my words 'LL PAY FOR REJECTING ME!}" Mewtwo said as the curtains on the curtains began to slowly rise.

* * *

The reserved seats had only consisted of the current fighters that were already confirmed before the direct. To keep things pleasant between the fighters, the newcomers were asked by Crazy Hand to sit at the bottom of the auditorium while the veterans were asked to sit at the upper level. Little Mac quietly made his way to the Newcomer section and sat by Wii Fit Trainer. "Hey Little Mac! Are you ready to feel the burn?" Wii Fit Trainer said as she jumped from her seat and began stretching her body.

"Yeah. I'm actually pretty excited since this is our first meeting," Little Mac said while scratching his head. Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer had bonded quite well together. It was because they both had something in common; they both enjoyed training. This one factor that had always confused Little Mac was her name. Was her name actually Wii Fit Trainer? Or did she have a personal name like Sheila or something? It would always make Little Mac wonder. He decided to keep this to himself. He didn't know if Wii Fit Trainer would get offended if he asked her that. He stopped thinking as he noticed the lights began to dim. Drum rolls had soon echoed in the auditorium.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO MASTER HAND'S LITTLE BROTHER, CRAZY HAND!" The curtains on the stage had soon rose up from their positions as Crazy Hand quickly floated on the stage. The crowd had began clapping and cheering for the floating hand. Crazy Hand had picked up the microphone from it's stand and placed it between his index a,nd middle finger.

"Hello everyone! It is such an honor for you all to come here! The Smash Community cannot thank you enough for your endless support. Now that you guys have gathered here, I'm sure you're all wondering what's the big announcement I have been saving. And I also know that you guys are dying to hear it. So therefore, let me get straight to the point. Thanks to the strong support of the Smash Bros. fanbase, I am currently planning to host our annual, national, Invitational Tournament that will be live on national television!" Crazy Hand announced. The crowd began cheering in excitement; all except for the fighters ,"That's right folks. And not only that, every current fighter that is here today will be legally required to participate in the annual tournament. So any of your favorite fighters will be fighters will be fighting for your entertainment!"

"WHAT!" Samus screamed from her seat. Everyone in the auditorium turned their heads around toward the upper level to see Samus standing from her chair.

"Shut up Samus and sit back down!" Sylux screamed.

"Oh shut up Sylux before I come down there and whoop your butt again!" Samus screamed back. Sylux growled and turned back around. Little Mac rolled his eyes at his rival. He'd never thought a robot would have feelings.

"Now Now everyone, let's save the fighting for the tournament!" Crazy Hand happily said. Samus scuffed and sat back down.

"The tournament will consist of four days of fighting. There will be five battles per day. The second day will be the semifinals, the third day will be the finals, and the fourth day will be the Death Match. The first and second day of fighting will consist of four players only. Once we reach the finals, there will be a special feature where you as fans, will be able to vote on who gets to advance to the Death Match! The Death Match will only consist of TWO players. Also, the rules will change for every day of fighting. Now that we have gotten the basics out of the way, let's see who will be competing in the first day!" Crazy Hand said. Suddenly, the projector screen above Crazy Hand had showed the names of the fighters who were participating in the first day.

First day of fighting:

Little Mac vs. Greninja vs. Charizard vs. Olimar

Samus vs. Donkey Kong vs. Pikachu vs. Pit

Peach vs . Marth vs . Palutena vs. Diddy Kong

Mario vs. Ike vs. Luigi vs. Lucario

Wii Fit Trainer (female) vs. Villager vs. Bowser vs. Zelda

"To all of the fighters whose names are not on the list, do not worry! There will be a chance you will be added in the Semifinals week. Again I am your host Crazy Hand, and I will see you Thursday!" Crazy Hand said. The crowd turned into a frenzy as the curtains had soon came back down and covered the entire stage again.

* * *

Finally, the second chapter. This would actually have been the third chapter if I didn't merge this chapter with another. You're probably wondering why Mewtwo was speaking in Japanese. Well since Mewtwo's speeches in Super Smash Bros. Melee were japanese, I figured it would have been best if he spoke Japanese in the chapter. I thought his character would be out of place if he had spoken in English. How do you think? Please give me a review. Thanks.

~The Shinesparkers


	3. Painful memories

After Crazy Hand announced the news of an upcoming tournament he was planning to host, Little Mac couldn't be any happier. He was finally going to get the chance to show off his boxing skills to the world. No more would he be a boring assist trophy, but an actual fighter for Smash Bros. To top it all off, the tournament was going to be live on television, so Little Mac couldn't lose a single match. It would be humiliating if he gets beaten to a pulp on television.

"Wow!" Crazy Hand is giving us the chance to participate in a tournament? I couldn't have asked for a better workout!" Wii Fit Trainer said as she rose up from her seat and began doing jumping jacks.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I think so too," Little Mac said. The tournament almost reminded Little Mac of his baby days when he wanted to join the WVBAs. And now, he was going to join something bigger than that.

* * *

"Well here it is Mac! This is where you're gonna be fighting!" Doc Louis said. They both walked into a stadium that had a large boxing ring in the center.

"Wow Doc! You really think I'm ready?" Little Mac asked.

"Of course Mac! Why do you think I'm signing you up?" Doc Louis said. Doc Louis had just signed Little Mac up for the World Video Boxing Association, or WVBAs for short. The WVBAs was basically a boxing tournament that gave amateur boxers from all over the world a chance to compete. The prize would be a world cup, as well as a $10,000 prize money, but Little Mac did not care about the money. He only wanted to have the chance to fight. Ever since he was a child, it was his dream to become a boxer. He would always sit in his living room and watch boxing matches on television after he came home from elementary school.

Despite his dream, he really never had people supposed him on his dream. It wasn't long before Little Mac's father suddenly disappeared and left him and his mother all alone. But his disappearance didn't affect Little Mac very much because he never looked up to his father anyway. His mother on the hand, noticed how he was interested in boxing, and put him in boxing classes with Doc Louis as his trainer. Months later, Little Mac's mother had soon died of breast cancer. Her death was devastating to Little Mac. Seeing that he had no one else to support him, Doc Louis took him in as his own, and began training him for the WVBAs.

"Well look who came to join the fun!" a chopped up voice said behind them. Doc and Mac turned around to see an overweight man who was wearing purple shorts, purple boxing gloves, and a small crown on his head. Even his belly had hung over his shorts.

"King Hippo," Doc Louis spat out.

"Hahaha Doc! You're really gonna sign poor LITTLE Mac up for the WVBAs? Hahaha good luck kid!" King Hippo taunted.

"Don't listen to him Mac," Doc Louis whispered in Little Mac's ear, but Mac instead ignores Doc.

"He IS signing me up; and I'm gonna win," Little Mac said. King Hippo bursted out with laughter. The sight of seeing an overweight man like King Hippo laugh even made Doc Louis disgusted.

"Hahaha! So you think you'll win huh? Sorry LITTLE Mac, but this tournament is only for ELITE boxers like me. So you can cry all the way home to your mommy... If you have one," King Hippo said. Little Mac finally lost it. Without thinking he charged straight towards King Hippo, preparing to punch him.

"Mac, wait!" Doc Louis screamed. But it was too late.. Little Mac jumped in the air and punched King Hippo in the face. Unfortunately for Little Mac, his punch was ineffective, and he was soon greeted with a purple boxing glove colliding into his face. King Hippo hit him so hard that it threw Little Mac back to Doc Louis, toppling him over as well.

"Hahaha! Look kid! You see what what you did there? You didn't even think before you tried to punch me! I can't believe that Doc Louis is actually signing you up for the WVBAs, but it's your funeral. See ya LITTLE Mac!" King Hippo said before finally leaving the two alone in the stadium. Doc Louis rubbed his head before going to Mac's aid.

"You okay Mac?" Doc Louis asked. Little Mac rubbed the blood off his nose before he finally looked up at Doc.

"Yeah I'm fine, " Little Mac said.

"You know I would have never signed you up if you weren't ready Mac. You know that right?" Doc Louis told him.

"Yeah, I'm know. Thanks Doc," Little Mac said as he felt a little bit better about the situation. Doc Louis smiled at Little Mac as he smiled back.

"Now let's hurry up and get a chocolate bar at the mart before they close," Doc Louis said as he grabbed Little Mac's hand and lifted him up.

"Haha, you never leave your candy bars behind huh Doc?" Little Mac asked him.

"I never do Mac!" Doc Louis laughed. They both head out of the stadium.

* * *

"Ummm Little Mac?" Wii Fit Trainer said. Little Mac quickly woke up and looked at Wii Fit Trainer.

"Huh? W-what happened?" Little Mac said.

"The big announcement ended 20 minutes ago. You fell asleep after that," Wii Fit Trainer told him. Little Mac looked around at the auditorium. They were the only ones in there. Little Mac looked at his iPhone; the time read 1:32 p.m. He wasted precious time daydreaming when he should've been training.

"Umm thanks Wii Fit Trainer. I'll see you later!" Little Mac said as he ran out of the exit, leaving Wii Fit Trainer all alone.

"Ummm okay. I'll see you too then..." Wii Fit Trainer said with sorrow in her voice.

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time. Why does Crazy Hand think it's a good idea to host a tournament at a time like this?" Samus said as both her and Ike were walking down the stairs.

"I'm not sure, but it's not so bad. At least you can take your anger out on the other fighters," Ike suggested. Samus, along with Ike, had just left the auditorium in complete irritation. She couldn't believe what Crazy Hand announced this morning. Samus thought it was a ridiculous idea to host a tournament because Super Smash Bros. because there are other fighters that were also planning to be confirmed in Smash Bros. She just thought it was disrespectful to her schedule, considering the fact that she's a bounty hunter and she's always doing missions. She was not worried about the other fighters. She was the strongest out of all them, so there would be no point in training for a stupid tournament.

"Well I have an idea," Ike said. Ike's voice had snapped Samus out of her thoughts and she waited for Ike to finish his sentence. "Why don't we...go somewhere? You know like hang out?" Ike said. Samus stopped walking and slowly turned around to face him.

"You mean like a date?" Samus asked.

" What? I didn't say anything about a date, I-I mean if you want it to be a date, I-mean *sigh* do you want to go on a date with me?" Ike said. He looked up at her visor. He couldn't tell how she was looking at the moment because her bright lit green visor was covering her face.

"Sorry Ike. I'm flattered that you asked me, but I have to go on a mission. Maybe another time," Samus said. She turned around and started walking again. Ike's heart had dropped to his stomach. That was the same excuse she told him last time. In fact, that was her excuse to everybody that asked her if she wanted to do anything. That was the last straw for Ike.

"Samus, why do you act so distant from everyone? It's like you don't want any friends," Ike said. Samus stopped walking again. She really didn't have the patience or the time to be lecturing Ike over the job as a bounty hunter because she knew he just wouldn't understand. It was a difficult and a confidential job, and because of this, she had no dealing with Crazy Hand's unnecessary squabbles. Samus sighed to herself and turned to look at Ike.

"Listen Ike. I would explain everything to you about my relationship with the Federation, but I just don't have the time to do so, plus you just wouldn't understand unless you saw from my perspective," Samus said.

"I know being a bounty hunter is a bit difficult Samus, but it seems like you only do that because you feel like you have to. No one is forcing you Samus, but you're acting like someone has a gun pressed at the back of your head," Ike said.

You're right. No one is forcing me, just like how no one is forcing me to stay here. I came on my own term. And I didn't come here to make friends. I only came here to fight," Samus said coldly. Ike began to annoy her, but it was obvious that Ike was clueless about Samus's personal agenda, so it was time that he needed to learn.

"But...aren't we friends?" Ike asked. Samus had completely frozen up. She didn't know how to respond to his question. It sounded as if she had been using him. "Aren't we friends? If not, then what's the point of hanging out with me then?" Ike asked. They both stood there in an awkward moment of silence.

"Goodbye Ike," Samus slowly turned around and began to advance to the opposite direction.

"Man. I wonder if you acted like this when you were a child. Your parents must've had a difficult time trying to get to you ," Ike said. He didn't realize the mistake he just made, and was soon hit in the face by Samus's arm cannon. Ike fell on the ground and looked up to see Samus aiming her arm cannon at his face.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents, or my past life ever again! I never asked anything about your life, so don't ask about mines. If I wanted to tell you, I would have already done it a long time ago. You don't know me at all Ike. And you will NOT pity on me on what I love to do,," Samus angrily said. Ike never saw her act like this before, and began to feel bad &amp; frightened about it. Fighters weren't allowed to murder or injure anyone outside of the battlefield, but he knew Samus didn't not care about the rules and would pull the trigger if she wanted to.

"Samus I-"

"No. You've already shown that you're reckless in what you say, so therfore, I don't care if you apologize or not. Learn to think before you speak!", Samus said as she pulled her arm cannon away from Ike, much to his relief. She turned around and started running.

"Wait Samus!" Ike screamed as he started to chase after her. Samus activated her Speed Booster and ran even faster," "Samus" Ike screamed. Ike stopped running until he could no longer do so until she disappeared.

"That's right Mac! Keep it up!" Doc Louis said. Little Mac called Doc Louis in to help him get ready for the upcoming tournament. He needed someone to motivate him to win, "There it go Mac. Smash ain't no joke!" Doc Louis said. Little Mac continued to punch the sandbag, throwing hooks and jabs at it.

"Now give it the K.O. Punch!" Doc Louis screamed.

"Ohhahh!" Little Mac screamed as he punched the sandbag out of another window.

"Good job Mac!" Doc Louis congratulated.

"Ah-ha! I found the culprit!" Crazy Hand screamed at the doorway. Doc and Mac turned around to see Crazy Hand float towards the both of them.

"What the heck is that thing!" Doc Louis screamed. "What! I am not a thing! I AM CRAZY HAND!" Crazy Hand yelled. Seeing the look on his trainer's face, Little Mac finally spoke out.

"Umm Doc, this is the founder of Super Smash Brothers, Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand, meet my trainer Doc Louis," Little Mac introduced the both of them to one another.

"Oh I'm the co-founder of Super Smash Bros. My brother Master Hand, was originally the founder of Super Smash Bros. He died in battle four years ago," Crazy Hand explained.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Little Mac said. Crazy Hand then looked at Doc Louis, who was completely freaked out at the moment.

"Oh I apologize Mr. Louis for frightening you! I just came in here to find the person who was breaking the windows in the training room! And I happen to see Little Mac breaking another one!" Crazy Hand explained.

"Sorry Crazy Hand. I was just trainingThis for the big tournament. It won't happen again," Little Mac said with a smile.

"I hope not. I'll see you at the tournament," Crazy Hand said as he left the two of them alone.

"Well that was weird. Alright Mac, take a break, " Doc Louis said. They both sat down on the training mat, "Here Mac, here a candy bar," Doc Louis said. They started chewing on their candy bars.

"So Mac, how's it going here?" Doc Louis asked him.

"Well almost everybody like me here. Others well...not so much," He was talking about Samus.

"Wow! New enemies already? That's great! That means that they know you're the real deal. Make sure to watch your back Mac," Doc Louis warned him. Little Mac nodded. He wanted to talk about the mystery woman that he was in love with, but was afraid of what Doc Louis would say.

"Also," Little Mac said. Doc Louis looked down at him to see what he was going to say. Little Mac never had these conversations with Doc, so it was awkward for decided to just spill the beans he didn't want to keep a secret from Doc, "There's this one lady that looks kinda nice. But every time I talk to her, she turns me down and walks away. She's really pretty. I don't know what her name is, but my friend Ike calls her Sammy, so I guess that's her name, Little Mac explained. Doc Louis looked at Mac as if he wanted to hug him. He knew Mac would experience these feelings someday and he knew he was worried about the whole situation. Doc just wanted to be there for the poor fella. He wasn't just Little Mac's trainer; he was his father figure.

"Look Mac. She's probably doing that because she doesn't know that much about you. Try to talk to some of the people that know her and try to get information about her. Just don't let her get under her skin. She might be doing that trip you off your game. Just keep an eye on her," Doc Louis warned.

"You're right. Thanks Doc," Little Mac said as they both smiled at each other. While they were both eating their candy bars, they both did not realize that Samus was standing in the doorway, completely hearing their whole conversation.

* * *

WARNING: Never upset Samus Aran until you want a Plasma Beam to the face. Now that Samus heard their conversation, does she know that their talking about her? Find out in Chapter 4!

~The Shinesparkers


	4. Nightmares and underwears

"Little Mac! LITTLE MAC!" Samus screamed out to him, but there was no answer. Little Mac was standing on top of a platform, facing away from Samus. She continued to run towards him , only to realize that he was moving farther and farther away from her. Samus stopped running for a second and took a quick glance at her surroundings which looked quite familiar to her. Her dreadful past had soon caught up to her after she finally knew where she was at. "No it can't be! This is the- GEOTHERMAL POWER PLANT!" Samus screamed. A familiar, screeching roar had echoed in the whole Power Plant which made Samus put her attention on Little Mac again. He slowly turned around to face her who had a frightened look on his face, and she knew why.

"Why didn't you forgive me?" Little Mac asked her. Samus being dumbfounded, couldn't even believe her ears. The rushing adrenaline had made her heart drop to her stomach.

"If you forgave me, we would never be in this mess!" Little Mac screamed. Now Samus knew what was going on; potion we what he was referring to soon felt the guilt rushing in. It was all her fault that they were in this nightmarish hellhole, and stubbornness to forgive others did nothing but drag Little Mac down with her. To make matters worse, Ridley had rose from the lava and snatched Little Mac with his large claws. Samus did nothing but sat there in awe as Ridley swung him like a ragdoll in midair.

"Ahhhh! Samus help me!" Little Mac begged. Despite what was going on, Samus just continued to stand there. Her mind couldn't comprehend over the situation and she too scared to move her body. In fact, she had no control over her body at all.

Little Mac continued to scream in terror as he struggled to break free from his claws. Finally gaining control over herself, Samus prepared to fire a normal missile at Ridley in hopes of him letting go of Mac and getting his attention. She knew if she used a super missile, it would not only damage Ridley, but injure Little Mac as well. She pulled her internal trigger and aimed carefully so that she would not miss him. She pressed hard on the trigger, but nothing came out of her arm cannon.

"What? What's going on?" Samus said. As a result of the fear that she was experiencing, the Power Suit slowly begans to dematerialize, stripping her from her defense. Samus began to panic. The Power Suit was beginning to fail, and she still didn't save Little Mac. Before she could do anything else, Ridley had hardened his skin and dived into the lava with Little Mac in his hand.

"Noooooo!" Samus screamed. Samus stood there for a moment, as she couldn't come to grips to what she just witnessed. Knowing she could no longer do anything to help Little Mac, she runs back to the entrance of the Geothermal Power Plant. As she was about to run out of the exit, the hatch had turned red, signaling that it was locked. Samus stopped running and looked at the red hatch. She completely ran out of options at the moment, and decided to turn back around, only to run into Ike. Samus fell down and looked up at him, who had a disappointing look on his face.

"Aren't we friends?" Ike asked her. Samus was once again dumbfounded by the sudden change of events. Before she could say anything, Ridley appeared from the lava again and grabbed Samus from behind. Samus shrieked in fear as she felt several of her bones snap.

Ridley flapped his wings and began to take flight in the air. "Ike, help!" Samus screamed at Ike, but he didn't move from his spot; he only smiled at her, as if he was proud of her demise. Ridley then hardened his skin again and dived into the lava along with Samus.

* * *

Samus's eyes snapped as she quickly rose up from her covers. She rubbed her forehead and felt her heart was pounding. She had been reliving a nightmare that she couldn't seem to get over. As a bounty hunter, it was common for her to experience nightmares. The creatures and the hideous monsters that she faces on her missions can be haunting. Knowing Samus, she was used to the nightmares, so she would sometimes sleep through them, no matter how frightening they were. But this nightmare was different from the others. This one had made her feel...afraid.

She never felt this afraid since the time she was confronted by Ridley on the Bottle Ship. She hated the way she acted when he returned. She felt so weak and helpless in front of long-standing nemesis. But on top of everything, she began to think about what she experienced. Why did she have dream about Little Mac &amp; Ike? What did they have anything to do with one of her hellish nightmares? Then she finally came to the conclusion: she did have an argument with Ike, so that made a bit sense .

But about Little Mac, it didn't make sense at all. Yesterday, she overheard his conversation in the Training Room, and couldn't help but feel guilty for the way she treated him. She wasn't a person to give sympathy for people who treated her in a negative way. He did uppercut Samus after all. The problem with Samus is that she has trouble letting go of the past and moving on, but it was so hard for her to do so because she's been through so much. It's difficult for Samus to get over a traumatic experience, especially if it involves the death of one's parent. Samus ran her fingers through her silky blonde hair and at the clock on her night stand; It read 4:40 a.m. It was still too early to get ready for the tournament, but Samus was over thinking at the moment and she needed to do something that would distract her from her thoughts. Samus sighed to herself as she grabbed her bath towel, walked into her bathroom, and closed the door.

* * *

"Dark Pit! Dark Pit get down here! Palutena screamed in the kitchen. One of the soldiers quickly ran into the kitchen to her aid.

"What is it M'lady?" the soldier asked. Palutena turned around to see the soldier kneeling down before her. The soldier looked up to see that she was carrying four pancakes in one hand, and a pink box in another.

"Ah you! Go find Dark Pit and tell him to come here!" Palutena commanded.

" Yes M'lady!" the soldier screamed as he ran into the hallway to find Dark Pit. He ran down the long hallway that had two large waterfalls pouring out golden water on the sides until he finally arrived at Dark Pit's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Dark Pit to open it. There was no answer. The soldier gulped in fear. He knew Dark Pit was probably sleeping, and he knew that he was going to feel his wrath soon for disrupting his peace . But if he had to chose who he wanted to be yelled at, he would take Dark Pit in a heartbeat. As kind and gentle as Palutena was, the soldiers that were under her command knew that she had dark little soldier knocked on the door again, but still did not receive an answer. "Dark Mas-"

Suddenly, the door had swung open to reveal Dark Pit, who was still in his pajamas. "What do you want? I thought I told you to never bother me if I'm sleeping," Dark Pit asked coldly.

"Da-Dark Master, Lady Palutena needs your assistance in the kitchen, the soldier said.

"Uhghhh. What does she want now?" Dark Pit said. As he rudely pushed the small soldier beside, he made his way to the kitchen.

.

.

"There! That she be enough!" Palutena said as she sprinkled a dash of cinnamon on the pancakes. She then heard footsteps in the hallway and turned to see Dark Pit in the doorway. "Oh there you are! I need you to do something for me," Palutena said.

"What do you want lady?" Dark Pit rudely said. Palutena glared at him, but ignored his ignorance. She knew he was the only person who was capable of doing the task she had in store for him.

"I need you to deliver these pancakes to Pit. He's having a tournament today, so I want him to have his energy before he fights," Palutena said. Dark Pit slapped his forehead in frustration and moaned loudly.

"Why do you need me to do something for goody-two shoes Pit?" Dark Pit asked.

"Because he's your brother. Family sticks together through thick and thin, plus I have a meeting with the underworld army about my cooperation with Smash Brothers," Palutena said as she placed the pancakes and a small bottle in a pink box and wrapped it up with a few strings.

"We aren't brothers. We are eternal rivals," Dark Pit said. Palutena rolled her eyes at Dark Pit's dramatic behavior.

"Look Pittoo. I'm letting you stay here since you don't have a home. The least thing you could do is be helpful and deliver these pancakes, Palutena said.

"Don't call me that. And where do I deliver these stupid pancakes?" Dark Pit said. Palutena whirled her blue staff in the air as a strange bright of light struck the ground. Suddenly, a black hole appeared on the ground.

"Alright, there's your exit," Palutena said as she threw the pink box at Dark Pit, "Oh, and when you find Pit's room, make sure you pour that rejuvenation potion on the pancakes so they can be fresh for Pit to eat," Palutena said. Dark Pit looked down at the ground and looked up at Palutena with a dumb look on his face.

"You expect me to just jump in there and expect everything to be okay? What if I break my neck?" Dark Pit said. Palutena nodded, answering his question, "There's no way I'm going, plus I'm still in my pajamas," Dark Pit said. Palutena sighed to herself and teleported behind Dark Pit. She gently pushed him into the black hole.

"What the-Ahhhhh!" Dark Pit screamed.

"Goodbye Pittoo!" Palutena waved.

"Don't call me that!" Dark Pit screamed as the black hole completely closed up, leaving Palutena alone in the kitchen once again.

"Whew! Now that I got him out of here, I can finally take my bubble bath!" Palutena said as she raced to the bathhouse.

* * *

Dark Pit finally came out of the black hole and fell into the pool of the Smash backyard. Luckily, the pink box filled with pancakes landed on the grass beside the pool with no harm done to them. "Arghhh, that woman. I'll get her for this," Dark Pit said. He climbed out of the pool and grabbed the pancakes. He started to look around at his surroundings and noticed a huge mountain behind him. He turned around to see two doors that led to the Recreational Center. Dark Pit quickly ran to doors and tried to open them, but were unfortunately locked. "Great. How do I get in now?" Dark Pit said to himself. He took a step back and looked the windows. There were at least 200 of them. Some of them had strange symbols on the panels. One of the symbols had a sharp looking "S" with a circle behind it, while another symbol was shaped like mushroom with eyes. Dark Pit looked at a familiar symbol: the Kid Icarus symbol. He knew that was Pit's room. He spread his wings and flew towards the window.

* * *

"Ahhhhh! That was good bath! Now it's time to work on my dinner!" Palutena said to herself. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pot of turnips. While looking in her seasoning cabinet, she noticed a familiar bottle to her, "What? What's the rejuvenation potion doing in here? And where's my love potion?" Palutena said to herself.

*Meanwhile*

Dark Pit climbed in the window and shut it behind him as he landed softly on the wooden floor below him. Luckily for him the window was unlocked, so he didn't have any problem getting in. He looked around the dark room and saw Pit sleeping peacefully, but snoring loudly on his bed.

"And she thinks I snore like a pig," Dark Pit said to himself. He rolled his eyes and placed the pink box on the night stand. He opened it and saw the small bottle Palutena told him about. He looked at the front of it and noticed it said "love" on it. He wondered what it meant by that, and decided to drink the potion. He gagged at terrible and then poured the rest on the pancakes. After

"Hmm. Well I am in his room. I guess I could stay and have some fun," he said to himself. He looked inside one of the drawers and picked up a book that was titled "Pit's Diary."

"He has a diary? How feminine!" Dark Pit snickered. He opened it and skipped a few pages.

Wednesday, May 22, 2014

Dear Diary,

Today was a great victory for me. I finally defeated my rival from Hyrule. No one can stand against the Underworld Army! After my fight, I quickly climbed up the mountain to view the sunset. I cried when the sun finally disappeared. When it finally disappeared I realized I was really dirty from my fight with the Hyrule warrior, so I decided to go take a shower. I hate changing in the locker rooms. The other male fighters make fun of my tighty whities."

* * *

Dark Pit opened up his underwear drawer and started to snicker. He picked up a pair of tighty whities and slowly put them over his pajama pants.

"Wow. So that's why he calls them tighty whities," Dark Pit said to himself. Suddenly, Dark Pit heard a small murmur from Pit's bed and stopped moving.

"I won't let you get away Medusa," Pit murmured to himself. Dark Pit slowly tip-toed to the window, "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY MEDUSA!" Pit screamed. Pit jumped out of his bed and punched Dark Pit in face. He fell down and hit his head on the bedroom door.

"Ow!" Dark Pit screamed. Pit finally awoke from his dream and looked at Dark Pit.

"Dark Pit? What are you doing here? AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY UNDERWEAR!" Pit screamed. Dark Pit quickly got up and looked at Pit. It was an awkward silence between the both of them. Pittoo nervously looked at Pit, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Uhhhhhhh," was all Pittoo could say. Out of nowhere Dark Pit spreaded his wings and flew out of the window. The sudden force knocked Pit back on his bed, "oof!" Pit grunted. He quickly got back up and looked out his shattered window.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH MY UNDERWEAR!" Pit screamed out the window. Pit then looked down and saw his favorite dish, "Oh PANCAKES!" Pit cheered as he began eating them, completely forgetting about his broken window.

* * *

Chapter 4 has finally been finished! Sorry I haven't been online for awhile. School started for me 2 weeks ago and it has been a handful. I also don't have any Internet so please be patient with me. [This chapter was edited on 12/29/15] (Please review)

~The Shinesparkers


	5. Platoon 07

Hey viewers. I'm going to have to apologize for how vacant I've been with this story. My phone was confiscated by my irrelevant school, and I had a 1-week period to get it back. -.-

Other than that, enjoy chapter 5!

Today was the day. It took awhile for the tournament to arrive, but it was finally here. Little Mac had thought about it all night. He was so anxious that he woke up at 6:00 a.m. in an effort to get a headstart in his training.

"Come on Doc! We gotta get up!" Little Mac yelled as he jumped on the bed of a sleeping Doc Louis. Because he wanted to prepare Mac for the tournament, Doc slept on the extra bed in Little Mac's room. He also wanted to watch Little Mac's first match, so it was an opportunity for some extra training. Doc Louis gave out his morning yawn before opening his eyes to see a smiling Little Mac above him. "Come on! We gotta go run a few laps before the big match!" Little Mac screamed.

"Okay okay! Calm down Mac! " Doc Louis said laughing. Despite not being a morning person, Doc was very used to waking up early. Being Mac's coach, he would always wake up early for his fights. And now the process of waking up early repeated itself once again. Little Mac ran out the door as soon as Doc Louis got out of bed. It wasn't long before Mac peered his head at the doorway.

"U coming?" Little Mac asked. Doc could see how eager he was, so he had quickly put on his shoes.

"Race you there!" Doc Louis screamed as he ran out of the room and ran past Little Mac. Mac laughed and ran after him as they both dashed down the hallway.

After taking a warm shower, Samus didn't even bother trying to go back to sleep. There was no point in trying if she was going to have the same nightmare over and over, so she decided to stay awake until the tournament would start. Her first attempt at forgetting the nightmare even happened was to take a long shower. Unfortunately, that didn't help at all because she was still thinking about it. If a warm shower wasn't the solution, then perhaps physical exhaustion would do the trick. Samus opened up her drawer and pulled out a white tank top that completely covered up her breasts and cleavage.

Crazy Hand had complained to her that she needed to cover up a little more since she was the most "well-fit" female on the roster. Rolling her eyes at the thought, she then put on her blue zip up jacket, a pair of old running shoes, and her favorite red scrunchy to wrap her hair in a ponytail. She then heard a knock on her door, which was very peculiar to her. No one really visits Samus because everyone is afraid of her. "Come in," Samus said. The door opened slowly, and Samus's was astonished to see who it was.

"Hey Princess. Remember me?" Anthony teased.

"Anthony," Samus shockingly said as she walked up to him and embraced him. Anthony Higgs was a good friend of Samus as well as a trusted soldier in the Galatic Federation. They used to be on the 7th platoon together under the command of chairman Adam Malkovich, who sadly died in battle. Other than Adam, Anthony was comrade that Samus could trust.

"Hey Princess. I haven't seen you since you left for your cooperation with Smash Bros. I also heard on the news that Smash Bros. is hosting a tournament. I figured you'd be in it," Anthony said.

"So you came all the way down here to see me fight huh? I appreciate your thoughtfulness Anthony," Samus said.

"Yeah I know I'm thoughtful. My fiance says that's one of the many things she likes about me," Anthony said. Samus nodded her head and froze when she realized what he just said.

"Your fiance? Wait...are you saying?"

"Yep," Anthony held out his hand and Samus gasped at the shiny engagement ring on Anthony's finger. Shecouldn't be any happier for her friend.

"Oh that's wonderful Anthony!" Samus embraced him once again.

"Thanks. I plan on getting married next year. Samus, when I tell you she's the best that's happened to me...I just... I can't explain it to be honest. I love her so much. She's the best thing that's happened to me," Anthony said.

"I couldn't be any happier for you Anthony. So now that you're engaged, are you planning to detach from the army?" Samus asked.

"Well at first I was thinking about it. But then I realized that it's best if I stay so I could be able to support my soon to be wife and our child. That is if we have one. What about you Samus? How's it going for Smash?" Anthony asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just basically fighting foes from different worlds. It's just like bounty hunting, except that I'm not allowed to kill my enemies," Samus said.

"It does doesn't i? I still remember the time you first became a soldier for the army," Anthony laughed. Samus stopped smiling and looked at the floor. Anthony noticed how quiet she became and looked down at her to see if she was okay, "Samus? " Anthony said with compassion. Anthony knows little about Samus's past life. But he knew that her past life had made her into the person she was today. That was why he was very careful with her feelings.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the other soldiers on Platoon 07. I was a handful to Adam when I first joined," Samus said. Anthony could tell where this conversation was headed, and he didn't like it. He knew that when Samus first joined the Federation military, it was difficult for her to fit in because she was the first woman to be in the military. To other woman, it would seem like an honor of being the first woman to fight in the military, but that wasn't the case. In fact, it was a living hell for Samus.

"Hello. I'm Samus Aran. I was scheduled to show up for the initiation of the Galatic Federation Army," an eighteen year old Samus said. She was finally old enough to serve as a soldier for the Galatic Federation Army. It wasn't her biggest thrill to join the army. In fact, she never wanted to do it. The reason why she had to do it was because of the alien race that said it was her destiny to do so: the Chozo. However, Samus always thought they meant it in a wrong way. Samus continued to wait for an answer from the lady that was at the desk. The lady held a finger in her face which signaled her to wait. Samus waited for about 30 seconds until the lady finally got off the phone and looked up at her.

"You're who?" the lady asked.

"Samus Aran," Samus said. The lady nodded her head and looked at her computer. She then took the pencil that was wedged in between her ear and wrote on a small note and handed it to Samus. The note read: Samus Aran. Registration no.13756. Platoon 7.

"Head into room number 13," the lady said pointing into the large hallway with huge windows. Samus nodded and started walking to her destination. As she was walking, a number of guys had looked at her up and down, giving her winks or whistles that had hinted at her that she was attractive. Samus rolled her eyes in disgust. The male dominance never shows the female race any mutual respect without having to look at them in a pervert perspective. Samus prayed that she wouldn't have to work with those type of men on her mission. She finally reached her destination: Room 13. Today was the day she would hopefully become a GF soldier. If not, then it really wouldn't bother her.

She opened the door slowly to face a handful of men. Some were a bit muscular while others were a little bit scrawny to even be soldiers. As expected from Samus, they all stared at her. They never expected a female to arrive at a place like this. Most of them thought that she walked in the wrong room. Samus counted all of them mentally; There were at least 5 of them. This told her that this team was going to be pretty small compared to what she was expecting.

"Ahhhhh a bug! Get away from me!" a soldier screamed as he jumped up and started stomping on the ground violently.

"Lyle, it's just a lady bug. You're so overreacting," a soldier said while trying to calm him down.

"Shut it Maurice! You don't understand how horrible bugs can be!" Lyle screamed. Samus sighed to herself as she felt the ignorance in the air and sat down on one of the benches alone. While doing so, she couldn't help but noticed one of the soldiers looking at her. The man smirked at Samus and slowly rose up from his chair to approach her. She noticed him approaching her, but kept her attitude stable. She wasn't going to defend herself unless it was necessary.

"So I guess you're gonna be one of us huh? Tell me sweet cheeks, what's your name?" the man asked. Samus could tell by his speech patterns that he was flirting with her, but she was of course uninterested. She was trying her best to ignore the man's presence despite the fact that he was completely invading her space. The other men were at looking at Samus as if they were curious to know what her name was as well. Regretfully, She bit her lip and finally spoke out.

"I'm Samus Aran," the others looked at each other.

"Samus huh? That's a manly name for a sweet cheeks like you," the man said.

"James, leave her alone man. The commander will be on your tail if he sees you flirting with another soldier," the scrawny soldier said.

"Up yours GAY.G!" James screamed. K.G. glared at him, but stayed quiet. He knew he was weaker than any of the other soldiers in the room, so he kept his distance.

"Yeah James. I don't think you should mess with her," another soldier said.

"Calm down Anthony. You'll get your turn soon,"James said. Anthony sighed to himself and cursed under his breath.

Samus looked down at Jame's name tag that read: James Pierce. Registration no. 20846. James looked back at Samus who was still looking at his name tag. He then slowly leaned in closer to Samus in order to kiss her. Finally looking up and noticed what he was doing, Samus put her hand on Jame's face and pushed him straight to the wall. James shrieked at the sudden jolt of pain, while the soldiers looked at Samus with complete shock. K.G. was fearful yet relieved that someone had finally stood up to that butt of a soldier James. Anthony slowly got up and approached Samus. She started to glare at him which gave him a warning that she would do the same thing to him if he would slip up. Before he could speak to her, the door opened. Everyone including Samus turned around to face the person who came in.

"Commander Adam?" Anthony said.

"Ah, good to see you Anthony," Adam said. He then looked at Samus who gave him a glare as well, though it didn't intimidate him all. He noticed something that was wrong. He glanced at the huge dent in the wall and saw James getting up, still recovering from Samus's attack.

"James, why did you make that huge dent?" Adam asked.

"Why don't you ask Sweetcheeks over there? " James said pointing at Samus. Adam looked at Samus and smirked.

"So you're the one who was scheduled to be here?" Adam asked.

"That's right, my name is-"

"I know who you are," Adam said cutting her off in the middle of her sentence. Samus stopped talking and mentally went into defense mode as Adam got closer to her. He looked down upon her as if he was disgusted at what he was looking at.

"Look Samus. I know what you're thinking. You think that since you're new here, you expect to be treated respectfully here and I get that. But don't think you'll get off the hook easily just because you're a woman," Adam scolded. He wasn't mad at Samus at all. In fact, he was glad that someone finally taught James some was merely testing Samus to see if she had resentment. Samus looked at him with no expression which slowly turned into a smile.

"Understood... Adam," Samus spit out.

"You mean Commander Adam.," Adam corrected her. Samus rolled her eyes. Adam smirked at her. He knew Samus was going to be a handful on his platoon, but he knew he was going to enjoy it.

"Now everyone. Follow me to the briefing room. We have an upcoming mission to discuss, " Adam said. Everyone stood up and followed Adam to the door. James followed out as he stared coldly at Samus and she returned the favor. As Samus was about to exit, she was stopped by Anthony.

"Hey Samus, I know its so far been rough for you to fit in right now, but trust me, you'll like it here," Anthony said smiling at her. He expected a smile back from her, but was only greeted with a glare.

"I don't have to fit in. "I'm not here to fit in and I don't plan to impress Adam. So you can get that thought out of your head," Samus said coldly as she walked right past Anthony who stopped smiling, "But thanks for trying," she said.

"Um thanks?" Anthony said confused.

"I was being sarcastic," Samus said.

"Oh right. Yeah I knew that," Anthony said. Samus rolled her eyes at Anthony's naive nature.

"Let's catch up with the others. They might be wondering where we are by now," Samus said. They quickly head out of the room.

"Samus?" Anthony said. Samus finally looked up and looked at Anthony.

"Sorry. I was caught up in my thoughts," Samus chuckled.

"That's okay, I understand. Were you planning to work out or something?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah I was planning to take a small jog. I wouldn't mind if you'd come with." Samus told him.

"Ok let's go," Anthony smiled. Samus lead the way. Anthony was finally glad he could spend time with his long time friend. He hasn't seen her in awhile and knowing Samus, she's a busy person. But Samus felt the same way too. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him being here. She even forgot about her nightmare.

* * *

Ike hasn't seen Samus in two days, and he began to worry. It wasn't a big surprise that he couldn't find her. The female fighter's dorm was on the East side of the Mansion while the male fighter's dorm was on the West. He wanted to give Samus some space after what he said to her, but he couldn't risk the bond that he had with her be destroyed. He walked to the mess hall that had the longest table ever. Marth was having breakfast with Lucina. Lucina looked up at Ike and smiled.

"Good morning Ike," Lucina greeted while eating her toast.

"Good morning," he said back, "where's Chrom?"

"Chrom had gotten caught up in a meeting with Master Hand. He won't be back until the tournament starts," she explained while sipping her tea.

"Cool. So are you and Chrom participating in the tournament?" Ike asked.

Lucina stopped sipping and sighed, "There's a chance Chrom will be fighting but I probably won't. It's due to this...clone situation," Lucina said while looking at Marth. Marth rolled his eyes and began to explain.

"Apparently, there's been a controversial argument lingering in the Smash community. People think Lucina is a clone of me and think that she's a waste of a fighter," Marth said while flipping his hair.

"Well I could kind of understand why. Marth already looks like a girl, so if you would add Lucina to the picture, you guys would kinda look like sisters," Ike said. Lucina giggled at Ike's joke. Marth turned bright red and stood up from his chair.

"I am not a woman! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go blow dry my hair before the tournament," Marth said before walking off. Ike bursted out laughing. He couldn't help but make fun of March's feminism. Lucina started laughing with him as well. As Marth stomped away, the mess hall became quiet once again. The silence made Ike remember why he was there.

"Hey Lucina, have you seen Samus?" Ike asked.

"Samus Aran the bounty hunter? I'm not sure. Is she the one with the long ponytail?"

"Maybe. Where did she run off too?" Ike asked.

Before Lucina could give him information about the whereabouts of Samus, Crazy Hand's voice had echoed in the whole mansion.

"ATTENTION PARTICIPATING FIGHTERS, REPORT TO THE TRANSPORTER ROOM. THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE STARTING IN 2 HOURS."

* * *

"That's right Mac! Keep going!" Doc Louis said. Him and Mac had been running for the tournament since they both woke up. Although he was proud to see Little Mac having a positive attitude towards the tournament, he was worried that he would over exhaust himself before he could even fight.

"Ok Mac let's take a break," Doc Louis said out of breath.

"Oh come on Doc! Can I just run one more lap around?" Little Mac whined. He hate to sound like a little kid, but he didn't want to let the opportunity of victory pass right out of his boxing gloves. What if he met that mysterious woman and she would be watching him? Little Mac waited for an answer while Doc Louis gave him a fatherly look. He could tell Doc Louis was worried about him, but what was there to worry about? Doc sighed and looked at the path in front of them before he made up his mind.

"Alright you can go ahead. But one more lap," Doc Louis said. As soon as he said those words, Little Mac had zapped in a full sprint, "I should probably go keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't fall out," Doc Louis said to himself before running after him.

"Almost there," Little Mac said to himself. He could hardly believe that he was fighter for Smash Bros. And now, he was going be in a tournament. On top of everything he started to think about his opponents. He began to think about how tough his opponents were and how they would fight. Out of all the fighters, he began to think about Samus. He was certain that it was a robot, but what kind of robot has an arm cannon? Little Mac was so busy thinking about the tournament that he forgot where he was even running.

"Little Mac, look out!" Doc Louis screamed behind him. Finally he looking up, Little Mac didn't have time to slow down as he ran straight into the woman that he feared the most.

"Ahhhhhh!" Little Mac screamed. He ran right into Samus, knocking her down and making Anthony fall on his face in the process. Doc Louis quickly ran to the accident. Little Mac groaned in pain as he looked at Samus, their eyes locking in with each other. Little Mac couldn't help but blush at how beautiful Samus was. She looked up at Little Mac, (who was very close to her face), with confusion. Feeling angry and humiliated, Samus pushed Little Mac off and quickly stood up, rejecting Anthony's hand to help her up.

"Ow!" Little Mac screamed. Doc Louis had pulled him up on his feet, "Uh, sorry about that. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't bother to look up," Little Mac smiled at Samus trying to make her feel a little better, but he received a glare from her.

"Hey Princess, you know these two? " Anthony asked.

"Your name's Princess?" Little Mac asked her. Samus looked at him with a look of confusion. He didn't even know her name. Suddenly Samus didn't feel so good as she soon begin to think about her nightmare once again.

"Hey Mac, isn't this the girl you said you liked?" Doc Louis whispered.

"What? You...like me?" Samus asked with complete shock.

"Oops," Doc Louis said. He wasn't much of a good whisperer. Little Mac blushed even harder.

"WHAT! NO! I - I DON'T LIKE YOU! I LOVE YOU! NO! I -MEAN YEAH YOU'RE CUTE BUT - NO WAIT- ARRGHH!" Little Mac said. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. The person he had been trying to avoid had soon found out about his secret. Humiliated, Little Mac ran back to the mansion.

"Mac wait!" Doc Louis screamed as he chased after him. It wasn't long before Crazy Hand's voice was heard on the intercom.

"ATTENTION PARTICIPATING FIGHTERS, REPORT TO THE TRANSPORTER ROOM. THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE STARTING IN 2 HOURS."

"We should get going, Anthony said.

"Right," Samus said. Aside from all what's happened, they both head into the mansion as well.

* * *

"Poor Little Mac! Not only did Samus overhear Mac and Doc's conversation, but she finds out that he actually likes her, does she feel the same way? Find out soon! And please review. Thanks

~The Shinesparkers


	6. The fight

Dark Pit didn't feel so well. After escaping from Pit's grasp, he didn't feel very well. While he was flying his vision was blurry and his wings felt heavy when he flew back to Palutena's temple. He finally arrived at the front gate of the temple. It slowly opened when he finally approached it. His legs felt wobbly. What was happening to him? He struggled to get to the front doors that led to the way inside the temple. Two soldiers opened the door for Dark Pit, welcoming in. "Good morning Dark Master," one of them greeted.

"Whatever, " Dark Pit said coldly. "Um sir," Dark Pit slowly turned around to see what the soldiers needed. "Why are you wearing Pit's underwear sir?" the soldier pointed out. Dark Pit looked down and realized he was still wearing Pit's underwear. Dark Pit begin to blush and was completely embarrassed at how ridiculous he looked. "Hehehehe," the other soldier snickered. Dark Pit turned around quickly to face the soldier. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!? Dark Pit yelled.

"N -no sir!" the soldier said nervously. Dark Pit glared and slowly turned around. He really didn't have the energy to yell or fight anyone. The soldier sighed in relief as he didn't have to feel Dark Pit's wrath this time. He took a glance at the dark angel who was starting to wobble. "Dark Master, are you all right? " the soldier asked. There was no answer. Suddenly, Dark Pit had dropped to his knees and fell to the ground. "Oh my gods! Dark Master!" the two soldiers ran to Dark Pit's aid who was now unconscious. The soldier felt his pulse. "His pulse is fatal! Go and find Lady Palutena! I will take him to the medical room!" The other soldier quickly ran to where to Palutena's location.

.

.

.

"As you all know, I am now a newly fighter for Smash Bros. You should also know that the Smash Bros. is hosting their first tournament this year, and me and Pit are participating in this tournament. So that means I will not be here for the rest of the day," Palutena announced to the crowd. The whole crowd gasped. Palutena was having a meeting with the underworld army about her absence from the temple. It was dangerous for an important goddess like Palutena to leave her temple. It could leave the temple vulnerable to any attacks from other enemy nations. Palutena wasn't worried that Medusa would come back. After all, Pit defeated her and banished her to another dimension, So there was no need to worry. Palutena was going to leave the temple in Dark Pit's hands after he comes back from his mission, so what could go wrong? The crowd started to murmur at the news. They worried about Palutena's safety, and theirs as well. "Calm down everyone, calm down. There is nothing to fear. I will be in safe hands while I am away for the tournament. Dark Pit will look after the temple," Palutena said. The crowd completely turned into a frenzy. Being looked after a responsible goofball like Pit is fine , but being looked after a sinister selfish brat like Dark Pit is unacceptable . Palutena sighed. The door then flew open which brought everyone's attention to the entrance, even Palutena. "Lady Palutena! We need your assistance!" the soldier screamed.

* * *

Around 12:30 p.m., the mansion had completely filled up with people. Since the tournament was going to be held in the Smash Stadium, it was no surprise people were rushing to reserve a seat. At 12:35 the fighters who were competing against each other this week had arrived at the Transporter room. The Transporter room was basically a room where fighters would be teleported to a stage to battle on. To teleport, the fighters would have to stand on the warp pad and they would be sent off onto the stage. Little Mac had finally arrived at the room. Olimar, Charizard, Greninja, Mario, Pit, Peach, and Bowser were the fighters that arrived. Others who were waiting for their fights had waited in the Spectators room. "Hiya Little Mac!" Peach greeted. "Hey Princ- I mean Peach, " Little Mac said. He forgot that Peach doesn't want him to greet her by her kingdom name. "Hehe, it's okay. You'll get used it," Peach said as she walked away. Little Mac smiled as she walked but then felt a pair of eyeballs stare a him. He then Mario who was staring dead at him. "Uhhhhh hey Mario," Little Mac greeted.

"Don't a-hey Mario me," Mario said. Confused at Mario's attitude towards him, he finally asks him something that upsets Mario. "Mario, do you have a problem with me? If so, then what I do wrong?" Little Mac asked. .

Mario slowly walked up to Little Mac, who was very uncomfortable at the moment. "Look Little Mac. I know what you are a-trying to do. You are trying to steal Miss a-Peach away from me! But it won't happen!" Mario screamed. "Uhhhhh," Little Mac said.

"Mario! Leave Little Mac alone and come with me to the Spectator's Room!" Peach screamed.

"Ok! Let's a-go!" Mario said cheerfully.

"Bye Little Mac! Good luck on your match!" Peach said. "See ya Peach," Little Mac said. Mario glared at Little Mac as he walked by him and followed Peach out the door. Little Mac sighed to himself as he walked towards the huge window that showed the view of the stadium and stage that was in the center. He began to look at the stats. It was so many people that to Little Mac they looked like little ants. It was a good thing the windows were sound proof. He imagined himself fighting on the stage, the people cheering his name. Little Mac stopped daydreaming as he felt something poking at his left leg. He looked down and saw a red looking pepper with a flower on top that had arms and legs. Little Mac picked up the pikmin and held it in his arms. The pikmin looked up Little Mac and started poking at his nose. "Ow! What was that for?" Little Mac said. Olimar finally realized that one of his pikmin was missing and saw Little Mac holding it in his arms. He quickly ran over to him and tapped him on his leg. "Oh umm is this yours?"

Olimar nodded. Little Mac handed the pikmin to Olimar and he soon waddled away.

"Wow. Look who's acting friendly," Ike said. Little Mac looked up. "Oh hey Ike."

"Crazy day huh?" Ike said. "I'll say," Little Mac agreed, "this place is so weird." "Well you'll get used to it," Ike comforting him.. "Yeah, I guess," Little Mac said with discomfort. "Don't worry. I've been there. This place is weird. That's because so many people come from different universes, it's quite difficult to actually. You're one of the most normal people here Little Mac," Ike said. "Really? I am?" Little Mac looked at him smiling. Ike nodded. Little Mac started to feel better about himself. Ever since he came here he had worried about fitting in with the more "experienced" fighters; but to hear that he was the most normal fighter in Smash from an experienced fighter, it made him feel more confident. "How many people do you think are here?" Little Mac asked. "Master Hand said there's at least 65,000 people here. It's also gonna be live on T.V." Ike told him. Little Mac's eyes widened when Ike said that. He really needed to win. This would be a great opportunity to show off his boxing skills to the world. Little Mac smiled at the thought. "Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I've been meaning to ask you this ever since the mountain incident," Ike said. Little Mac stopped smiling and looked at Ike. "Do you like Samus?" Ike asked.

* * *

"Do not worry Dark Master. Lady Palutena will be here soon to assist you," the soldier said. "Ughhhhh," Dark Pit groaned. Dark Pit had to be carried by five soldiers to be taken to the medical room. His face was red and he was sweating uncontrollably. Dark Pit never got sick before, so it was quite frightening to see him in a state like this. Palutena quickly ran in the medical with two soldiers behind him. "What's is the matter with Dark Pit!?" she screamed. The soldier turned around to face Palutena. He could tell she was worried. "We don't not know M'lady! He fell out at the temple's entrance," the soldier explained. Palutena walked to the medical cabinets as three other soldiers walked in. "Quickly everyone! Analyze his body and see if you notice anything wrong!" Palutena commanded them.. "Yes M'lady!" they all screamed. They looked at Dark Pit's physical features. They didn't notice anything different. One of the soldiers checked his hair, another checked his eyes, while the other checked clothes. "Don't you dare...*cough* touch me," Dark Pit said. "Stop talking Dark Pit. You could probably put yourself in a worse state if you use your energy too much," Palutena scolded. Dark Pit groaned in annoyance. "Alright I'll just mix this potion with that. And add a few pills with that," Palutena said to herself mixing the potion with a few healing pills. Palutena was a healing remedy for Dark Pit. She had always made one for Pit when he got sick. She's hoping it will have the same effect on Dark Pit as well.

Alright I'm finished, " Palutena said, "Here drink this." She poured the remedy down Dark Pit's throat, which he swallowed roughly. Dark Pit started to gag due to how horrible the remedy tasted. "I know it doesn't taste great Dark Pit but you're going to have to deal with it if you want to feel better," Palutena said. In top of everything that was happening, she began to worry about the temple's sake and the soldiers who stayed here. With Dark Pit in his state, he wouldn't be able to defend the temple if it were to be attcked. How will the temple be stable? "M'lady, I have found something!" One of the soldiers said digging into Dark Pit's pocket. He pulled out a small bottle and handed it her. She looked at the bottle. It had the word "love" written on it. "Oh no," She said, "Dark Pit did you drink this?" Dark Pit looked up at the bottle. "Oh yeah *cough* I did. And I poured a little on Pit's pancakes," he said with a weak voice. "Oh no," Palutena said. "What's the deal? Is that reason why *cough* I'm sick?" Palutena looked at Dark Pit with a worried face. She knew he left at 4:30 a.m. It was now 1:00 p.m. That means it might be too late for the healing remedy to work on Dark Pit. Palutena rushed out of the medical room. "M'lady! Where are you going!?" the soldier asked her. "You guys look after Dark Pit! I'm going to go find Pit! " Palutena screamed.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER INVITATIONAL TOURNAMENT! " Crazy Hand announced on the microphone. The crowd began to scream in joy. "I AM YOUR YOUR HOST CRAZY HAND, AND TODAY, YOU WILL WITNESS THE TOUGHEST FIGHTERS BATTLE THEIR HEARTS OUT TO PROVE THEIRSELVES AS THE BEST OF THE BEST. "The rules are very simple. The last person standing will win. Each player will have 4 stocks. There is no timer in this fight. If a player falls off the stage or is knocked out of the perimeter will self-destruct and will lose a stock. If a player runs out of stocks they will be defeated and be transported out of the ring. The fighter's percentages will on appear on the projector screens. The higher the percentage, THE FARTHER THEY LAUNCH. SMASH BALLS will only appear. Now, are you ready TO SMASH!" Crazy Hand asked the crowd as the crowd cheered in agreement.

"Then prepare to meet your fighters!" Crazy Hand said. Little Mac, Olimar, Greninja, and Charizard all teleported on the center stage of the stadium. The crowd cheered again as they saw the fighters appear on the stage. "Woahhhhh, " Little Mac said to himself as he saw looked around the stadium. Little Mac then saw himself on the projector screen. "Okay you guys, stand far away from each other and move to a spot you feel comfortable in," Master Hand told the fighters.

The fighters moved to their positions. Olimar stood in the center, Charizard stood on the far right side of the stage, Greninja jumped to a platform and stood there, and Little Mac stood on the far left side of the stage. Master Hand teleported to the transporter room and continued to speak again. "SIMULATION READY! Master Hand screamed. Suddenly the fighters were no longer in the stage that they were currently standing on. The stage had transformed into an industrial-like platform and the air had felt hot. Little Mac looked at the wall and witnessed lava pouring out it. He then looked down at the ground and saw nothing but a pool of lava that completely covered the ground. WARNING FIGHTERS! IF YOU HIT THE LAVA BELOW YOU, YOU WILL LOSE 2 STOCKS INSTEAD OF ONE.," Master Hand warned him. "Great. This'll be easy, Little Mac muttered to himself.

.

.

.

"Woah! What happened to the stage!?" Toon Link screamed. Samus's eyes had widened at the view. She knew this stage. It looked all too real to her. "It's...The Pyrosphere, Samus said. Everyone had turned their towards her. They wondered how did she knew the name of the stage. "The Pyro what?" Toon Link asked. Samus sighed at Toon Link's curiosity. "The Pyrosphere is the name of the stage. It was where I fought my nemesis during a mission," Samus explained. Everyone looked at her with curiosity in their. Seeing a stage like this, they couldn't imagine the horrors Samus faces on her daily missions. "I hope that lava won't hurt them, " Peach said looking fearful. Seeing how deeply worried she looked, Mario put his hand on Peach's shoulder, trying to comfort her. But she didn't notice. Samus stayed quiet. "I hope Little Mac will win too," Peach continued. Mario froze after he heard her say those words. He gently took his hand off his shoulder. He began to think that Peach cared about Little Mac's existence more than his. Seeing his brother hurt, Luigi pat Mario on the back, trying to lift his spirits up.

"Are you ready!?" Crazy Hand said while twitching. The crowd cheered in agreement. "3,2,1, GO!" Crazy Hand said. And with that, the match finally began.

Greninja threw the first punch. He teleported in front of Little Mac and slashed him with slashed him with a water shuriken. Little Mac didn't expect the expect the attack and fell off the stage. He grabbed the ledge at the last second, and jumped in the air, dodging Greninja's 2nd water shuriken in the process. Olimar plucked 3 pikmin and a yellow pikmin at Charizard, immobilizing him. Charizard shook the the pikmin and blasted his fire breath. Olimar rolled back and threw a red pikmin(which is immune to fire), towards Charizard knocking him off the stage while inflamed. Charizard flapped his wings and flew into air. Looking for a weak target other than Olimar, Charizard targets Little Mac. Seeing Charizard coming after him, Little Mac charged up his punch and punched Greninja right in the gut. Greninja flew off the perimeter of the stage and self destructed. "GRENINJA! 3 STOCKS LEFT!" Crazy Hand screamed. The crowd cheered at Little Mac. His punches were completely satisfying to the crowd. Little Mac jumped up used his rising uppercut to knock Charizard of the perimeter, making him self destruct. "CHARIZARD! 3 STOCKS LEFT." Unable to recover in mid air, Olimar took the chance to jump and throw a purple pikmin at Little Mac, launching him. Little Mac grunted at the pain. Little Mac jumped and used his rising uppercut to get back on the stage. However, due to Little Mac's weak aerial skills, he didn't reach the ledge and quickly sank to the lava, self destructing. The crowd gasped in shock. "LITTLE MAC! 2 STOCKS LEFT." Little Mac then appeared on the stage again along with Charizard and Greninja. "Darn it, " Little Mac said to himself. He was the only player that had 2 stocks left. Everyone else was ahead of him. He needed to figure out a way to catch up without getting knocked out. Little Mac looked up and saw Greninja preparing to slash him with a water blade. Little Mac prepared himself and faked his punch, tricking Greninja. Seeing his guard was down, Little Mac took the opportunity to punch him, giving him 36% worth of damage. The crowd gasped as Greninja was launched off the stage. Unfortunately for Little Mac, It wasn't enough to knock Greninja out of the stage, as he vanished into water and appeared back on the stage. Little Mac had a huge disadvantage here. His opponents were completely skilled in recovery and aerial abilities.;that makes him an easiest target to launch. The crowd began to cheer as the Smash Ball appeared, floating around in the air waiting for a fighter to gain it's power. Little Mac quickly jumped up to destroy ot. He needed to gain it's power so he can be ahead of the the match. Little Mac uppercutted the Smash Ball, but was unsuccessful at breaking it. Greninja jumped and threw a water shuriken at it, hitting it multiple times but not shattering it. Olimar used his winged pikmin to fly towards the Smash Ball and shattered it with a purple pikmin. "Oh no," Little Mac said to himself. The crowd began to cheer as Olimar jumped into his rocket ship and flew into the sky. The stage suddenly began to swarm with huge lady bug creatures which began biting on the players. "Ow ow! Stop biting me!" Little Mac screamed.

The lady bug like creatures dissapeared and Olimar's spaceship soon came crashing down on the stage, knocking Charizard and Greninja off the stage. "GRENINJA AND CHARIZARD! 2 STOCKS LEFT!." Little Mac ran up to Olimar and surprised him with his 5 hit combo, giving him a damage percentage of 45%. Olimar was easily launched off the stage. Olimar quickly threw his three pikmin away and used his winged pikmin to safely fly back on the stage. "Darn it," Little Mac thought to himself while kneeling down, "this Olimar guy has a great recovery technique, but why does he throw his minions away before using it?" Olimar plucked three of his pikmin again and ran towards Little Mac while throwing a purple pikmin. Little Mac jumped up and avoided the attack while landing on one of the platforms. Olimar used his winged pikmin and began to fly towards Little Mac with his pikmin riding along. Suddenly, Olimar had quickly sank to the ground. Little Mac saw this happen, and was slightly confused. "Why did he sank so quickly than before?" Little Mac said to himself. Out of nowhere, Greninja appeared in front of Little Mac and threw a charged water shuriken at him. Little Mac fell off the stage, but was suddenly hit in the head with a rock. "Arghhh! Little Mac shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. Olimar threw a white pikmin at Charizard, poisoning him Little Mac quickly got up to his feet. He turned around and hit Greninja right in the face, afflicting massive damage. Little Mac heard a familiar bell ring and looked on his face on the projector screen. His percentage was 78%, but the letters K.O. had flashed above his Punch-Out symbol. Little Mac began to smile. "It's time to do it," Little Mac said.

.

.

.

What was that bell noise?" Peach said.

I don't know a-princess, Luigi said. "Hahaha. Little Mac is finally gonna release it," Everyone heard a deep voice behind them and turned around to see Doc Louis standing in the doorway. Samus had an uncomfortable look on her face. "Mr. Louis, you've been standing there the whole time?" Toon Link asked him. "Of course. I love watching Little Mac fight. He is my pupil after all," Doc Louis said while walking down the aisle. "You don't seem worried about him," Samus said. "No but you do," Doc Louis said to her. Samus rolled her eyes as Doc Louis sat by Samus which made her scoot away from him. Samus looked back at the stage and saw Little Mac standing in the middle of the Pyrosphere. "Why is he just standing there!? He's going to get knocked out! " Samus angrily said. Doc Louis chuckled. "You're just like Little Mac Mac," Doc Louis whispered to himself. "What? " Samus said. "Ummmmm, nothing," Doc Louis said.

.

.

.

Little Mac stood in the center of the Pyrosphere. He finally had an opportunity to knock out all of his opponents at once. Seeing his guard was down, Charizard, Olimar, and Greninja charged towards at Little Mac. Little Mac quickly side stepped and used the K.O. Punch, knocking all of his opponents off the stage. Greninja and Charizard flew into a the sky and disappeared into a star while Olimar hit the glass of the Spectator'ss Room, frightening everyone that was in it. "GRENINJA AND CHARIZARD! 1 STOCK LEFT! OLIMAR! 3 STOCKS LEFT!" Crazy Hand announced. The crowd began to cheer in amazement. "Little Mac! Little Mac! Little Mac!" the crowd cheered. Olimar quickly appeared on the stage and ran towards Little Mac for revenge. "Ok Mac. You can do this. It's risky, but you can pull it off," Little Mac said to himself. Little Mac side stepped to avoid being slapped by a white pikmin. He jumped on a platform and waited for his chance. Olimar quickly threw his pikmin off the stage and used his winged pikmin to fly to Little Mac. "Bingo," Little Mac said. Little Mac quickly jumped in the air above and waited for Olimar to come after him. "GOTCHA!" Little Mac screamed as he slam dunked Olimar into the lava, knocking him out instantly. "OLIMAR! 1 STOCK LEFT!" The crowd cheered even louder at Little Mac's efforts to catch up. "Yes!" Little Mac screamed as he grabbed the ledge of Pyrosphere and pulled himself up, completely exhausted. He then saw a Smash Ball finally appear again.

"A Smash Ball! This is my chance!" Little Mac said. Greninja threw a water shuriken at the Smash Ball, which hit it multiple times. Olimar threw a blue pikmin at the Smash Ball, but missed. Charizard used his fire breath to hit the Smash Ball, but unable to destroy it. "NOW!" Little Mac screamed as the Smash Ball flew towards him. He charged up his punch and hit the Smash Ball, shattering it. Little Mac then turned into a green orb of light, which blinded his opponents. The light then faded away and Olimar's pikmin had hid behind Olimar in fear.

.

.

.

"Wow! What happened to Little Mac!?" Toon Link screamed. Doc Louis laughed at Toon Link's question. "That's Giga Mac. It's Mac's special weapon. It needs mental and spiritual energy to be activated," Doc Louis explained to them. "Mama Mia! He's so huge!" Luigi screamed. "Is there any consequences if he uses it?" Samus asked. Doc Louis swallowed the rest of his Candy Bar and began speaking. "Yeah. Painful consequences in fact. After he transforms back into his regular state, he will immediately get migraines, and his body gets heavy, which is why he's only allowed to use it ONLY ONCE in a battle. It puts stress on the body, but it's very powerful," Doc Louis said. "What happens if he uses it too long?" Samus asked him. "Well, he can only use it for 30 seconds, and longest he's ever used it was 50 seconds, and he past out. I have no idea what will happen if uses go over a minute though. I'm sure there will be no circumstances where he would use it to that extent though," Doc Louis said. Samus looked back at the stage. "Yeah the boy has gone through a lot. He both of his parents when he was a kid," Doc Louis said. "Oh, that's so sad," Wii Fit Trainer said. "Yeah it sure is. I wonder if there's someone here in this competition that actually went through the same thing he went through," Doc Louis said. Samus froze when he said that. She quickly rose to her seat and walked towards the exit. Everyone turned around to look at her. "Hey Samus, where you going?" Sonic asked. She looked back at the others who looked very curious at the moment. "I'm getting ready for my match. Don't worry about me," Samus said as she walked out of the Spectator's Room. All of the fighters were too fixated about Samus that they didn't realize that Little Mac had just won the first match.

* * *

This chapter was ridiculously long. Hopefully I didn't bore you guys to death with this one. Next chapter will be different. In fact, it's going to be quite hilarious, so please review!

~The Shinesparkers


	7. Pills n' Potions

The temple was surprisingly quiet this noon. It was most likely due to the fact that Palutena was gone and she wasn't yelling at her servants to help make potions or keep an eye on Pit whnever he dissapears on an adventure. Even if it was quiet, the Underworld Army soldiers were quite afraid that their goddess was gone, and the only person who keep an eye on them was unconscious. Three soldiers were keeping an eye on Dark Pit to make sure he would wake up. Suddenly a loud beeping was heard in the medical room, and it alarmed other soldiers who were nearby. "What's going on!" A soldier said in the doorway. The three soldiers didn't here him considering the fact that the alarm was too loud for them to hear each other. One of the soldiers locked at the monitor which showed Dark Pit's heartbeat and blood pressure. "His life signs are going critical!" The soldier said. Not knowing how to perform CPR, the soldiers poured water on Dark Pit's face, trying to wake him up. "Come on Dark Master! Please wake up!" the soldier said pushing Dark Pit back and forth. Suddenly the beeping had stopped and Dark Pit's life signs had went flatline. "Noooooo!" One of the soldiers screamed. "Get the healing potion and pour it in his mouth!" The soldier did as he was told and opened the potion cabinet and grabbed the healing potion and quickly poured it into his mouth. "Anything?" the soldier asked. .The words 'lifesigns terminated' had scrolled on the monitor, showing that their efforts were unsuccessful. "No. It's over," the soldier said, tears growing in his eyes. The leader bowed his head down in shame. One of the soldiers slowly walked with sadness to announce the news to the crowd outside of the medical room door. He opened the door and looked at the crowd with sad eyes and they immediately knew the operation was unsuccessful. The crowd of soldiers were silent. In respect they took off their helmets one by one. The leader took Dark Pit's golden leaves off from around his head and handed it to the crying soldier besides him.

"Here. Give this to Lady Palutena when she arrives."

"O- *sniff* okay," the soldier said rubbing his tears on his arm. Suddenly. The leader slowly walked over to Dark Pit and prepared to pick his lifeless body up. Suddenly, the leader was hit in the face unexpectedly and was thrown against the wall. He rubbed his head and slowly looked up to Dark Pit standing on the medical table. "Da- Dark Master?" he said. Dark Pit had smiled at him evily. His eye color had completely changed from amber, to hot pink. "I love pancakes", Dark Pit grumbled. "What?" the leader asked. The soldier who was crying had walked back in. "Dark Master! You're alive!" he screamed as he ran toward Dark Pit. Dark Pit slapped him viciously with the end of his dark bow. "Dark Master! What are you doing!?" The leader screamed. "I LOVE PANCAKES!" Dark Pit screamed as he jumped on top of the leader. "I WANT PANCAKES! GIMME PANCAKES!" Dark Pit screamed. "Ahhhhh! We don't have pancakes Dark Master!" the soldier screamed in fear. He wondered why was he acting like this. In anger, Dark Pit punched the leader in his nose, making him bleed. He then ran outside to the hall where the citizens where currently grieving over his death. They all gasped as they saw Dark Pit. "Dark Master! You're alive!" one of the soldiers screamed in the crowd. The crowd cheered when they saw that Dark Pit was still alive. Dark Pit ran through the crowd, pushing every soldier that was in his way. Seeing that he was fleeing, some soldier gave chase. "Dark Master, where are you going!" one of the soldiers said while chasing after him. Dark Pit ran out of the front gates of the temple and jumped into the clouds, vanishing in the fluffy sea.

* * *

Ike couldn't find Samus anywhere. He looked in the Training Room, but she wasn't there. He looked in the Spectator's Room and asked the fighters have they seen her, but Peach told him that she seemed disturbed while watching the first fight and she walked out. He began to worry that Samus really didn't want to see him anymore. He knew Samus wasn't a typical female who would forgive a man if they simply said sorry. He learned that the hard way when she walked in the head with her arm cannon. But Samus wasn't the only person he needed to apologize to. He had a strange conversation with Little Mac before the first fight started. The argument began to swell up in his mind.

.

.

.

"Do you like Samus?" Ike asked. Little Mac looked at Ike with a confused look. "Umm, why would I like a robot?" Little Mac asked. "Look man. I know she made fun of your height but if you guys would just chat a little bit, you guys could become friends. Is there anyone else you like?" Ike asked. "Well, there is this lady. She's so beautiful. I can't really describe how I feel about her, but every time I try to talk to her, she glares at me and walks away," Little Mac said with sorrow in his eyes. "What does she look like?" Ike asked. "She was with you in the training room two days ago. She was wearing a tight blue body suit with strange yellow boots and cuffs. I ran into her this morning," Little Mac said. Ike's eyes had widen in shock. He finally realized what Little Mac was thinking. Little Mac did not know that the lady he was in love with was actually Samus in her Zero Suit. "Umm Little Mac, the lady that you like is-"

"ATTENTION FIGHTERS! THE FIRST MATCH WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES! PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Crazy Hand announced on the intercom. "Sorry Ike, but whatever you gotta tell me will have to wait! I'll see you later!" Little Mac said as he took off running to the warp pad, and disappearing. "Wait, Little Mac!" Ike screamed.

.

.

.

The conversation had with Little Mac made him guilty. He finally realized that Little Mac was unaware that the woman he was in love with was Samus. The downfall that made the situation worse was that Ike developed for feelings for Samus as well. It would be quite awkward for Ike to be friends with Little Mac since they have the same feelings for Samus. Ike, who was not paying attention to where he was walking, turns to the next corner and runs into an unknown figure. Ike fell to ground with a thud and realized how cold and hard the figure was. "Ow. My bad. I wasn't paying attention to where I was-"

Ike looked up and was shocked to know that he ran into Samus. "Sa-Samus?" Ike said as he looked at her green lit looked down at Ike and continued to walk down the hallway. "Wait Samus!" Ike yelled as he jumped up and started running. "I want to say I'm sorry for what I said to you. It wasn't right for me to come at you like that," Ike said. Samus continued to ignore him as she kept waking. "Look Samus. I know you're still angry with me, but I have to talk to you about someone. It's about Little Mac," Ike said. Samus had stopped walking as soon as Ike was finished talking. "You know he likes you right? I mean he likes you a lot. The only thing he doesn't know about you is that you're Samus," Ike said. Samus slowly turned around and looked him. Ike couldn't tell how she looking at the moment because of her green visor blocking her face, but Samus was completely dumbfounded. "What are you talking about Ike?" Samus calmly said. Ike looked down at Samus's reflection on the marble floor and looked back up at her to finish speaking. "What I'm saying is that he doesn't know you're the one inside of the Power suit. He's only seen you in your zero suit. He thinks the power suit form of you is a robot, " Ike explained. Samus didn't say a word at all, which made Ike worry a little. "Ike, what was the point of telling me all of this?" Samus asked. "Um, I don't know. I just... felt like you needed to know," Ike said. Samus sighed and turned away from Ike, much to his dismay. "Ike, I don't have time to listen to another one of your dramatic speeches. I have to go fight," Samus as she started walking again. "Wait Samus. I know you might not believe me, but could I ask you something? Do you... have the same feelings for Little Mac as well?" Ike asked. Samus stopped walking again as the air between her and Ike began to get stiff.

"THE NEXT MATCH WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES. ALL PARTICIPATING FIGHTERS, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR POSITIONS," Crazy Hand announced on the intercom. "I have to go," Samus said. "...alright. I'll... be cheering you on in the Spectator's Room," Ike grumbled. Samus could sense the sadness in Ike's voice, but she needed to focus on her upcoming fight. As she made her way towards the Transporter Room, she felt two eyeballs stare at the back of her helmet. Samus immediately knew that Ike was angry.

* * *

Palutena ran down the empty hallways as she heard cheering crowd outside. She hoped Pit's match did not begin yet. It was all her fault that she mixed the rejuvenation potion with the love potion. She hoped Pit did not digest the substance, otherwise he will be in the same state as Dark Pit. Palutena turned to the next hallway and stopped in front of a door that had the word "spectate" printed across the doors. Palutena ran inside as the doors automatically opened to see a handful of fighters all turning their heads towards her.

"Hi Miss Palutena! Ummm why are you breathing so hard?" Toon Link asked.

"And why is your hair not properly combed? Don't worry! I have just the tools to give your hair a goddess-like look!" Peach said as she walked towards Palutena and started grabbing her hair. "No time! Do any of you know where Pit is?" Palutena urgently said.

"I think he's in the Transporter room to be warped into battle," Marth said.

"Ok! Thank you Martha!" Palutena said as she ran out of the Spectator's Room.

"MA-MARTHA!?" Marth screamed in shock. Lucina spat out her tea and began to laugh hysterically. She looked at Ike to see how he reacted to Palutena's mistake and noticed that he wasn't laughing. "Ike, are you alright?" Lucina asked. Ike looked at her with a cold stare. "I'm fine," Ike grumbled. Lucina stared at Ike for a few seconds before Ike looked at her again. "Is there something you need?" Ike asked her.

"W-what? Oh nothing at all," Lucina said. Suddenly, The automatic doors had opened up again as Little Mac walked in with a towel on his shoulder. "Little Mac!" Peach cheerfully said as she ran up to him and hugged him, which displeased Wii Fit Trainer. "You did great in your first match. You're really powerful," Peach said.

"I agree. That was a great workout you did!" Wii Fit Trainer said as she began running in place. "Yeah, um thanks guys," Little Mac said. He saw Doc Louis walk towards him and began to smile. "Good job Mac! You won your first match!" Doc Louis said as he pat Little Mac on the back. "Thanks Doc," Little Mac said. "Now, Ummm I need your help: where the heck can I find a bathroom in a place like this!?" Doc Louis asked.

"Oh not too worry. Link can show you the way," Zelda said.

"What! Why me?" Link whined. Zelda gave him the "do what I say, or I'll hit you with a light arrow" look and Link sighed. He slowly rose from his seat and walked towards the exit. "Follow me," Link said as Doc Louis followed him out. Little Mac looked at one open seat next to Ike and decided to sit next to him.

"Well you look mad. What's up?" Little Mac asked as he sat down. "Oh it's nothing really. I'm just *sighs* having trouble with girls," Ike grumbled. "I'll say," Little Mac agreed.

"You did good for your first time being a newcomer. I can see you being on the top tier," Ike said. "What? You really think so?" Little Mac said. "Of course. You're pretty fast and tough on the ground. But there's a 90% chance that Samus will be ahead of you," Ike said. Little Mac stopped smiling and looked at the arena. "There's no way I'm going to let a robot be ahead of me," Little Mac said. "Her fight is about to begin," Ike said.

"Really? Heh. Well let's see how strong this robot is. I want to be able to fight it when I get the chance," Little Mac said. Ike sighed at Little Mac's naive nature.

.

.

.

Palutena quickly ran down the long marbled hallway as she looked for the Transporter Room. She was sure that it was close since she found the Spectator's Room. Palutena panted heavily as she stopped running to take a break. Even though she's a goddess, she still can experience pain as well as exhaustion just like a normal human would feel. "5 MINUTES UNTIL THE NEXT MATCH. PARTICIPATING FIGHTERS, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR POSITIONS," Crazy Hand said on the intercom. "Oh I don't have time for this, " Palutena said to herself. She waved her blue staff in the air and zapped her feet with a blue light. Suddenly, Palutena ran down the marbled hallway at the speed of light; much faster than Samus's Speed Booster. She turned to the next corner until she finally found her destination. "Found it!" Palutena screamed as she ran inside. The first thing she saw when she walked in was Pit, Samus, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu all standing on the warp pad. "Wait Pit!" Palutena screamed as she rushed to the warp pad. Before she could catch his attention, Pit (along with the other fighters), teleported to the stage. "Darn it! I'm too late!" Palutena screamed. She ran to the large window to view the stadium.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOUR FIGHTERS FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF THE INVITATIONAL TOURNAMENT! STARTING WITH YOUR FAVORITE POKEMON, PIKACHU!" Crazy Hand announced. The crowd cheered as a poké ball appeared on the stage and Pikachu jumped out of it. "AND COMING FROM JUNGLE JAPES, HERE'S YOUR FAVORITE APE! DONKEY KONG." Donkey Kong had soon jumped out of his barrel and jumped to the floating platform. "LOOK UP IN THE SKY! IS IT A BIRD? IS IT A PLANE? NO! IT'SSSSSSSS PITTTTTT!" Pit circled around the stage a few times before landing on the platform. "AND COMING FROM THE RIGHT, SHE IS THE MOST FEARED BOUNTY HUNTER IN THE GALAXY! SHE ALSO KILLS METROIDS FOR A LIVING: SAMUS ARAN!" The crowd turned into a frenzy as Samus walked out of her Save Station. She looked around at the stadium. She was very surprised at the amount of people that were willing to spend money on watching a simple tournament. It was a good thing that her helmet blocked out the crowd's cheering. Besides the tournament, she couldn't help but think of what Ike had said to her in the hallway. She didn't know if she wanted to believe him or not because of how offensive he was with her past. The circumstances made her feel emotionally confused, and she never felt this way before. The one person that always came to her thoughts the most, was Little Mac. She didn't know that much information about him, but she knew that he was trouble. Ever since he uppercutted her, Samus had a grudge towards him. But the one factor that disturbed her the most was finding out that her enemy actually LIKE her. Another factor that confused her was that how could someone actually like her? Samus makes everyone feel threatened, and she knows that herself. She really doesn't see anything about her that could make someone like her. "BEGIN!" Crazy Hand announced. Out of nowhere, Samus was smacked in the head by the end of Pit's bow, which snapped her out of her thoughts. "Crap!" Samus said as she jumped away from Pit. She launched a super missle at him which Pit easily reflected back at her. "Nice try Samus! You're nothing compared to the Underworld Army!" Pit taunted. Samus shooked her head as she tryed to focus on the battle. She looked behind to see Donkey Kong throwing Pikachu off of the stage. "PIKACHU: 3 STOCKS LEFT!" Crazy Hand announced on the intercom.

Samus quickly charged up her cannon and ran towards Pit. Seeing that she was planning to shoot him, Pit quickly flew to the the sky by using Palutena's flight power. Samus waited for him to slowly fall down to jump in the air and screw attacked him in mid-air. Pit fell onto a platform and quickly jumped up to shoot two arrows at Donkey Kong, giving him 8% worth of damage. "Wow folks! I hope you're getting your cards ready, because Pit is giving the competition a hard time!" Crazy Hand announced on the intercom. A Smash Ball soon a appeared on the stage, and Samus knew she needed it in order to cut her opponents down. She fired her charged shot at the Smash Ball and successfully hitting it, but not shattering it. Pit took the chance to use Samus's charged shot as an advantage, and successfully shattering it. "No!" Samus thought to herself. Pit smirked and gathered up his energy. Suddenly, Pit was completely covered in armor as Pikachu grabbed Samus and started zapping her. Pit took the chance to fire the Arrow of Light at Pikachu and Samus, catching them in his final smash. The crowd cheered as Pit continued to shoot the arrows at them, building up their percentages with each blow. Pit shot one final arrow in the sky as huge blue beams of light zapped Samus, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu off the stage. "SAMUS AND DONKEY KONG: 3 STOCKS LEFT. PIKACHU: 2 STOCKS LEFT!" Crazy Hand announced on the intercom as Samus appeared back on the stage again. Samus was upset with herself. She couldn't believe at the fact that she was actually losing the battle, and she NEVER loses; especially not to a cocky prideful angel like Pit. She needed to find a way to overpower Pit, and FAST. Samus got in her fighting stance as Pit charged straight towards her.

.

.

.

"Ok well, it seems like he's not affected by the potion. I don't think I should worry too much anymore," Palutena said as she watched the fight from the Transporter Room.

"What potion?" Crazy Hand said while floating into the room. Palutena quickly turned around and looked at him with fearful eyes. "Ahhaha! Oh it's nothing Crazy Hand," Palutena laughed nervously. "Hmmm. Well it seems like Pit is doing a great job being in the lead. He's never overpowered a strong fighter like Samus before. I wonder what's up with him," Crazy Hand wondered. "Oh yeah. Well...that's Pit for you! Haha...ha," Palutena said. Crazy Hand wondered if there was anything wrong with Palutena, but decided to just ignore it. As for Palutena, she hoped Pit would finish his battle before the potion began to have effect.

.

.

.

"Haha! It's game over for you Samus!" Pit taunted as he slashed at her armor with his bow. Samus rolled to the side as she fired a super missle at Pit, increasing his percentage to 56%. Her and Pit were the only fighters in the match, and Samus was the only fighter who had one stock. She was so busy thinking about Ike and Little Mac, she couldn't focus on the battle too well. Pit slashed at Samus again, but missed as Samus side stepped. Samus quickly activated her flamethrower and blasted it in Pit's face. Pit rolled back and shot an arrow at Samus. Due to her percentage being at 124%, it was easy to knock her off the stage. Samus fired the grapple beam at the ledge and began to hang from it. Pit ran at the end of the stage and looked down at Samus and gave her a smirk. "Sorry Samus! I win this round!" Pit said to her. As Pit prepared to launch her with another arrow, he suddenly dropped his bow to the ground. Suddenly, Pit began to uncontrolably twitch which made Samus feel uneasy at the moment. Seeing this as a chance to strike back, Samus pulled herself up to the ledge and axe kicked Pit in the face. The crowd gasped and cheered at Samus's miraculous recovery, in which Samus was relieved of. Pit quickly jumped on top of Samus which knocked her off of her feet. Samus looked at Pit and realized that his eye color had completely turned pink, and a pink aura began to visibly glow around his body. "I LOVE PANCAKES!" Pit screamed. Samus looked at Pit with confusion. She wondered why Pit's had changed so drastically. Samus kicked Pit off of her and rolled into the morph ball to get up. As she morphed into her regular state, the aura began to swirl around Pit and covered the whole arena in a pink fog. "What's going on?" Samus thought to herself as the fog blinded her. The crowd gasped as their vision was blinded as well.

.

.

.

"What's going on? I can't see the stage anymore!" Toon Link said. "I can't see it anything either! I hope Samus is okay," Peach said. Ike couldn't help but feel worried about Samus either. He was still angry for how stubborn she was, but he couldn't stay angry at her forever. "Maybe this is part of the show. Either way it looks awesome!" Little Mac said. "Wait a minute. Look up there! What's that in the sky? Is that...Pit?" Zelda said.

.

.

.

"Oh no! It's happening!" Palutena said.

"What's happening?" Palutena turned around to see Crazy Hand float in the room. "Palutena, what's going on here?"

"Oh! It's just you again Crazy Hand! Nothing is going on? Isn't this the part of the fight" Palutena said nervously. She knew Pit was the cause of the fog, but she didn't want Crazy Hand to think that. "I wouldn't be asking that if it was. Something is not right here. The crowd is frightened by the fog. If this keeps up we'll have no choice but to shut the tournament down," Crazy Hand said sadly.

"Oh no. That would be bad. (YES! IF THE TOURNAMENT GET CANCELED, I CAN TAKE PIT BACK TO THE TEMPLE!)" Palutena said in her mind. "What is that in the sky!?" Crazy Hand yelled. Palutena turned around to look back at the arena, and realized what Crazy Hand was talking about.

"Oh no! Why is Dark Pit here?" Palutena said.

The pink fog quickly dispersed as Dark Pit landed on top of a platform above Samus. Unlike the crowd, Samus was completely confused at the sudden change of events that was being thrown at her. She looked at the dark entity above her and noticed that his physical features were identical to Pit's. She also noticed that he had the same pink aura glowing around like Pit. Samus pointed her arm cannon at Dark Pit as he jumped off the platform. "Where are my pancakes!?" Dark Pit yelled. "I ate them! I loved those pancakes first!" Pit yelled back. "No! You ate my pancakes! I loved more! I'll kill you!" Dark Pit screamed. He flew towards Pit and slashed him with his bow, but Pit countered his attack and slashed a piece of his hair. The crowd began to cheer as their favorite angel battled against his nemesis. Dark Pit fired a dark arrow towards Pit, who rolled to the side the side to avoid. Dark Pit took the opportunity to slash at Pit, cutting his arm in the process. Pit fell back and used his upperdash arm attack to launch Dark Pit in the air. Seeing that his guard was open, Pit used the power of flight to fly towards Dark Pit and kick him down to the ground. Dark Pit quickly jumped up and immobilized Pit with his electroshock arm. "This is for eating my pancakes! Dark Pit screamed as he slashed at Pit three times before finally launching him off the stage. Pit quickly appeared back on the stage and started attacking him again.

Samus looked at the projector screen and noticed that Pit only had 1 stock left. She needed to figure out a way to eliminate both of her opponents in one swoop. Suddenly, Smash Ball appeared on the stage, and the crowd began cheering. Samus quickly jumped up and kicked the Smash Ball. Unfortunately for Pit, he was too busy fighting his evil clone to notice that the Smash Ball appeared. Samus fired a super missle at the Smash Ball which shattered completely. Samus could the Smash Ball's energy coursing through her body, and gathered it in her am cannon. "Now!" Samus screamed. She fired the Zero Laser at her enemies and watched as they were caught in the blast. "Ahhhhh!" Dark Pit screamed. Pit and Dark Pit were both launched off the stage.

The crowd cheered as the victory was in the hands of Samus Aran: the greatest bounty hunter to roam the galaxy.

* * *

This chapter took me a LOOOOONG time to type. I literally had to push the date back a few days just to finish typing. I apologize for making you guys wait so long. I already have to do projects to do for school and the school year has barely even started yet. *cries*. The next chapter will take awhile because I'm working on another story that deals with Pit. I'll hope you'll like it. Thanks for being patient.

~The Shinesparkers


	8. Secrets

"And then after Mac had won his fight against Aran Ryan , I decided to treat him to the best barbecue in town! Man oh man can Little Mac eat!" Doc Louis said.

Link's eye had twitched in annoyance. He couldn't believe that he was forced to be a chaperone for a talkative person like Doc Louis. On their way over to the bathrooms, food was the only subject Doc Louis had talked about, and Link couldn't stand to listen to his constant babbling. He was willing to blow himself up with one of his own bombs. Besides dealing with Doc Louis, Link began to think about Zelda. He noticed how incredibly rude and bossy she was lately. Usually Zelda is known to be a sweet and caring princess, but Link may be one of the few fighters to notice something about Zelda. He constantly tryed to ask her out on dates and see if she needed any help with something, but she would always slap Link in the face and tell him to "piss off."

Worried about Zelda, Link had decided to talk the one person who hangs around with the twilight Princess the most: Princess Peach. Of course, whenever Link asked her, Peach would try to find an excuse to leave before he could even talk her. It annoyed Link, but he could understand why Peach wouldn't say a word. Both of the princesses were practically sisters, and Peach would never betray Zelda like that. The whole problem had made Link stressed, and him not being able to figure out the solution only infuriated him more.

"Hey elf guy, where is this line coming from?" Doc Louis asked.

"Ughhh. For the last time, My name is LINK. And this line is...oh no." Link looked at the long line in front of him

"No, no, no! Why is it so long!" Link yelled.

"Well it won't matter! This is a good chance for me to tell you the time of when I tryed my first turkey leg! Man oh man was that thing good! You know, turkey legs can be eaten with barbecue sauce, soy sauce, or even steak sauce!" Doc Louis continued.

Link had forced himself to not grab one of his bombs and throw it on top of his head. He wasn't sure if Doc was annoying him on purpose, or he was just plain annoying. He wondered how does Little Mac could handle him as his trainer. He quickly walked behind a tall dark man that was standing in the line while Doc Louis quickly followed after him.

"Excuse me sir, is this the bathroom?" Link asked the figure.

"What are you stupid or something?" the man said as he turned around.

Both the man and Link gasped as they discovered each other's identities. Link pushed Doc Louis back and pulled out his master sword and shield.

"Ganondorf! Why are you here?" Link said. Ganondorf looked at him with his demonic eyes and gave out a small chuckle. "What's so funny!" Link yelled.

"Hmph! I am just simply amused at how quick you are to bring up your defenses! But I should expect that from the hero of Hyrule." Ganondorf said.

Link gritted his teeth as he looked at the eyes of the demon in front of him. He couldn't stand to see the sight of his adversary smile in front of his face. It irritated him more than Doc Louis's talkative behavior.

"Hey elf guy, who's the guy with the pumpkin hair?" Doc Louis whispered on his ear. Link slapped his forehead and sighed. He pointed the tip of his Master Sword towards Doc Louis's face to warn him not to engage in their confrontation. "Ummm right. I'll just... stand over there." Doc Louis as he scurried off.

"Ahem!" Ganondorf cleared his throat to catch Link's attention again. "I'm sure you're anxious to know why you're here. Well, the director of Smash has invited me to be a representing fighter for Smash Bros. I couldn't help but accept the opportunity of crushing you in battle. And the best part is, everyone in the whole world will witness the defeat of the Hero of Hyrule, and the conquer of Ganondorf the Terrible!" Ganondorf boasted.

Link rolled his eyes at Ganondorf's conceited behavior.

"Well if you think you can defeat me, then why don't you try it right now?" Link taunted as he got into his fighting stance. "Who knows? Maybe you've improved in your fighting since the time me and Zelda kicked your butt."

Out of anger, Ganondorf quickly pulled out his sword and slashed at Link. Unfortunately for him, Link was prepared for the attack, and he easily blocked it with his shield. Everyone in the line of the bathroom quickly turned their heads to Link and Ganondorf as they heard the sound of swords clashing together. Seeing the battle spark between the two, the bystanders quickly moved to the side to avoid being caught up in the conflict. Ganondorf slashed at Link, but missed once again as Link ducked at the last second. He kicked Ganondorf in the stomach which pushed Ganondorf a few feet away from him. Ganondorf didn't want to admit it, but he was impressed at Link's physical strength. He realized he needed to get serious if he wanted have victory. Link quickly pulled out his grapple claw and fired it Ganondorf. Ganondorf smirked as he grabbed the claw and pulled Link toward him. The bystanders who were watching the fight gasped as Ganondorf mercilessly grabbed Link's throat and lifted him up in the air.

"Silly hero. Do you really expect victory will be granted to you by just using mere toys?" Ganondorf said as he threw Link across the floor. Link jumped up and quickly aimed a bow at Ganondorf and released it. The bow successfully punctured Ganondorf's shoulder, although he didn't flinch at from the attack. Ganondorf looked down at the arrow deep within his shoulder and snickered evily. With no hesitation, he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, and burned it to ash with his dark energy. Link charged towards Ganondorf and attempted to slashed him with his Master Sword, but failed as Ganondorf countered it with his sword. The two continued to clash swords as the crowd around the them watched in amazement. Doc Louis slowly slipped into the crowd unoticed.

"Hey. Do you think the elf guy will win?" Doc Louis whispered to a bystander. The bystander looked at him with a confused expression. " Don't you mean Link?" the man asked back. Doc Louis gave him a confused expression back.

"How could you not know who Link is? He's the hero of Hyrule! He's the one who defeated the king of evil which is Ganondorf!" the man said. Judging from how much information the man knew about the Legend of Zelda, Doc Louis suspected that he was a fanboy.

"What are you talking about? The king of evil would destroy the so-called hero of Hyrule!" another fanboy shouted from across the halls. The man who was talking to Doc Louis quickly turned around and looked at the fanboy angrily.

"What are you, stupid? Link always wins! Bow down to the hero of Hyrule!" the man said. Doc Louis silently tip-toed away from the man, as he knew things were going to get ugly. He looked at Link and Ganondorf and realized that they were still fighting and wondered when they were going to stop.

"Who are you calling stupid, you prick!" the fanboy shouted back. He ran towards the man and attempted to punch the man, but was instead thrown against the wall. As soon that happened, a riot soon broke out in the hallway in the middle of Link and Ganondorf's fight. Link jumped back as Ganondorf attempted to pierce him with his sword. Link decided to play with Ganondorf, so he hit him in the face multiple times with his master shield. Link's childish tactic angered Ganondorf, and he mercilessly elbowed him in the nose. Link flew back into a group of fanboys. Doc Louis witnessed Link receiving a blow from Ganondorf, so he quickly ran to where the other fighters were. But it wasn't long before the man who argued at the fanboy confronted him.

"Where do you think you're going!" the man said as he balled up his fists. Doc Louis gulped in fear. The man was obviously picking for a fight, and it's been a long time since Doc was in even in a fight.

"Look man, I just wanted to go to the-" Doc Louis stopped talking and ducked as a fanboy flew over his head.

"I just wanted to go to the bathroom, that's all. I don't want any trouble."

"Wrong answer!" the man yelled. He attempted to hit Doc in the face, but was shocked to realize that Doc catched his fist. To defend himself, Doc Louis punched the man and placed him on top of his shoulder.

"What are you doing! Put me down!" the man screamed.

"Sure!" Doc Louis said. He threw the man at Ganondorf, who fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ooof! My leg!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Sorry!" Doc Louis yelled before finally making his way to the Spectator's Room.

* * *

"Well that was a strange battle." Toon Link said.

"Indeed it was, but Samus still came out on top. I wonder how Palutena feels about Pit losing." Zelda said. Little Mac began to snicker silently, and Peach noticed it.

"What's the matter Little Mac?" Peach asked. Little Mac stopped snickering and looked at Peach with a smile on his face.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just funny that you guys brag about Samus way too much, as if she's better than everyone here." Little Mac said.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, and then looked at him again. No one expected Little Mac, the most quietest of all newcomers, to say something so bold about a fighter like Samus, and it made them question if Little Mac was confident about his strength.

"We aren't bragging Little Mac. We are simply just stating facts about Samus. She's definitely a person to not underestimate. I hate to admit it, but I think Samus is the strongest of all fighters." Zelda said. Little Mac suddenly bursted into laughter, which began to irritate Zelda.

"We'll see who's the strongest fighter once we get to the finals." Little Mac said.

"You think you can beat Samus?" Toon Link asked. Little Mac looked at Toon Link and started laughing again.

"Of course. I'm not going to let a programmed robot make fun of my height without a fight." Little Mac said while rubbing his boxing gloves. Everyone in the Spectator's Room looked at him weird.

"What? Ummm Little Mac. Samus isn't a robot. She's-" Ike cut Toon Link off in the middle of his sentence.

"Well I'm finna go congratulate Samus for her victory. So if anyone wants to join me, that be great." Ike said as he walked out of the Spectator's Room as well. Come on Little Mac." Ike said as he quickly tryed to push Little Mac out of the door.

"Heh. You can go visit your robot friend. I gotta go train!" Little Mac out of the doors; Ike soon followed him out.

Suddenly, Peach looked around the Spectator's Room and noticed something was missing.

"Umm, has anyone see Mario?" Peach asked. Luigi sighed very loudly which made Peach focus her attention on him.

"Luigi, have you seen your brother?"

"Oh a-miss Princess Peach. Mario left an hour ago!"

"What? Why did he leave without telling me? Come on Zelda. Let's go find him before the next match starts!" As Peach was preparing to walk out the automatic doors, she unfortunately ran into Doc Louis's large, round belly. "Ooof!" Peach grunted as she fell on her rump.

"Peach are you okay!" Lucina asked as she helped Peach up.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you Lucina." Peach looked at Doc Louis and noticed that he was sweating a lot. "Umm Mr. Louis. Are you feeling alright?" Suddenly, Doc Louis fell to the ground with a thud. Zelda quickly ran to his aid and rolled him on his back.

"Mr. Louis! Are you feeling alright? And where is Link? Shouldn't he be with you?" Zelda asked. Doc Louis barely lifted his head up from the before looking at Zelda.

"Elf guy...fighting...*gasps for air* demon king...tired *gasps for air* of running...fanboys...FANBOYS EVERYWHERE!" Doc Louis said. Zelda looked at Peach and Lucina and nodded

"Girls, let's go find Link. Toon Link, look after Mr. Louis while we're gone." Zelda said.

"What! But why do I have to-" Before Toon Link could finish his sentence, Zelda, Peach, and Lucina all ran out of the Spectator's Room. Toon Link sighed to himself as he sat beside Doc Louis in a chair.

"Can I have a turkey leg?" Doc Louis asked.

"*sigh* no." Toon Link said.

* * *

Mario opened the door to the Comet Observatory to see multiple lumas floating across the room. One of them floated towards Mario as it knew it's master was friends with the plumber.

"Hi a-Young Master Luma. Do you know where Princess Rosalina is at? Mario asked Luma. Luma gave a few small hops before floating toward a door. Mario followed as the door automatically opened by itself. Mario walked in a small library with multiple books floating in mid-air. He smiled as he saw Rosalina sitting in a chair with a couple of Lumas surrounding her.

"And then the little Luma floated towards the shining star. The end." Rosalina said as she closed the book. The Lumas around her made a soft sound which showed that they enjoyed the story Rosalina read to them. Rosalina looked up and saw Mario standing beside Luma. "Oh hello Mario. How have you been?"

"Hey a-Rosalina. Can we talk for a minute?

"I wouldn't mind." Rosalina waved her wand in the air and the Lumas soon dissapeared into tiny orb of lights. She then zapped the the ground and a full sized chair grew beside Rosalina. "Come sit down." Mario dragged himself to the chair and sat down. "Mario, I'm sensing a dark realm in your heart. Is everything alright?" Rosalina said with a smile.

"I'm not a-very sure Rosalina. The reason I came here was because I wanted to talk about a-Peach." Rosalina stopped smiling and looked at the ground. "I've a-noticed that ever since me, Peach, and Luigi rescued the a-cosmo kingdom from Bowser, Peach doesn't act the a-same anymore. She barely pays me and a-Luigi any attention. Do you a-think...she doesn't like me anymore?" Mario said as he looked at her. It looked as if he was about to cry. To Mario, Rosalina was a sister figure to him. If he didn't need Luigi's advice, he would instead go up to Rosalina for guidance, especially if the situation is about Peach.

"Mario," Rosalina said as she placed her hand on his lap. "She does not dislike you in any type of way. Do not put blame on yourself for what's happening with you and Peach. Instead... blame me."

Mario looked up at Rosalina and noticed how pale her face had turned, which was peculiar to him He also noticed that tears were forming in her eye sockets, and Mario something was definitely wrong.

" Rosalina, are you okay? And what are you a-talking about? How could everything that's happened be your fault?" Mario asked. Rosalina slowly lifted her hand from his thigh and took a deep breath.

"Mario. There's a...dreadful secret I've been keeping from you."

* * *

Can you believe that Super Smash Bros. for 3ds is coming out tomorrow? Time flew by really quick! But for me, I'm getting Super Smash Bros. for the Wii-u because I'd rather stick to the Gamecube controller to stay classic. Also, which character are you going to main for Super Smash Brothers? I'm going to main Samus/ZSS, obviously. Don't forget to review!

~ The Shinesparkers


	9. Sacrifices

"Rise and shine sleepy head." a soft voice said. Link slowly opened his eyes and blinked his eyes a couple times. As he regained his vision, he realized that the soft faint voice belonged to Peach. She smiled down at him as she stood close to his hospital bed.

"Feeling any better?" Peach asked. Link looked at her for a good five seconds before slowly lifting up from the covers of the bed. Link grunted as he stomach in pain which was covered up in bandages.

"Don't push yourself too much." Peach helped Link rest up on his pillow so he could be able to sit up.

"Where am I?" Link asked.

"You're in the Smash Hospital silly. After your fight with Ganondorf, you were beaten up pretty badly." Link widened his eyes after she finished her sentence. He forgot that he fought Ganondorf in the hallway of the mansion. Link started to chuckle at the thought.

"I guess I won huh?" Link said as Peach started to giggle as well.

"Of course. Ganondorf was injured more than you were. He's in the hospital too. Zelda was quite worried that you wouldn't survive." Link stopped smiling when she said that.

"Where is Zelda anyway?"

"She traveled back to Hyrule so she could get some to heal you. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Suddenly, the door knob on the hospital door popped off, which made Link and Peach glance at the door. The door roughly swung open to reveal Crazy Hand outside the door.

"Oh darn. Another door to be fixed. Anyway Link, I have some unfortunate-" Crazy Hand stopped talking as he became wedged in the doorway. He began to struggle to get out of the doorway while Peach and Link silently watched.

"Umm, Crazy Hand? Do you need me to help you?" Peach asked. Soon, Peach's question was answered as Crazy Hand roughly yanked himself out of the doorway, causing most of the drywall to collapse around him.

" *sigh* I always told my brother that it would been a good idea to make the doorways wider. What am I gonna do?" Crazy Hand said to himself while Peach and Link looked at him in shock.

"Ummm-" Link managed to catch Crazy Hand's attention, and he floated beside Link hospital bed.

"So Link, how are you feeling?" Crazy Hand asked. Link looked at the floating hand with curiosity. He never had a personal conversation with him because he was always more closer to his brother Master Hand, so it was quite awkward for Link to respond to the hand without feeling weird.

"I'm...feeling well."

"Good. Because unfortunately, I have brought bad news." Peach looked at him with worried eyes. She wondered what were the news that Crazy Hand had for Link.

"Link. Unfortunately, due to the sustained injuries that was inflicted upon you during your fight with Ganondorf, you are officially out of the tournament."

"What! Ow!" Link grabbed his stomach in pain as Peach ran to his aid and slowly placed him on his pillow.

"Link is out of the tournament? But what about Ganondorf?" Peach asked.

"Do not worry. Ganondorf is out of the tournament as well, but I think this punishment will benefit Link and Ganondorf."

"How so? Crazy, you know I've been training for this tournament ever since the newcomers have been announced! I was actually looking forward to fighting this year!" Link whined. He despised sounding like a little kid, but in this situation, he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Link, but you being out of the tournament is something that you need to think about. You've been fighting for Super Smash Bros. since the first game was created. You know the premises and how you are expected to behave here. Also, because of you and Ganondorf's irrational decisions, a riot had erupted, which injured many of the civilians."

Link remained silent and started to stare down at the bandages wrapped around his hands. He forgot about the riot in the hallway which was the fault of him and Ganondorf, and he despised the fact that he was the one who started it.

"Okay Crazy Hand. I understand."

"Good. Then I'll be on my way to the Spa. My fingers have been in pain and I really need a massage!" And with that, Crazy Hand took off. Peach stared at the damaged doorway for a second then glanced at Link; she could definitely tell that he was upset about him being kicked out of the tournament.

"Um Link, are you alright?" Link slowly looked up at her with his brown eyes.

"I'm fine. Could you give me some time to think alone?"

Peach looked at Link and then nodded. As she was about to walk to the doorway, Zelda soon appeared outside of the doorway. She scanned the damaged doorway and gave Peach a confusing expression.

"Crazy Hand?" Zelda said. Peach nodded slowly as Zelda gave a disappointing sigh. "Of course." It wasn't a surprise to her that another doorway was soon destroyed because Crazy Hand gave her room a deconstruction.

"Peach, do you mind giving me and Link a little privacy?"

"Oh I was just leaving." And with that, Peach left the room as well. She really wanted to stay with Link to see what Zelda had had in mind for him, but she didn't want to be rude. Zelda slowly walked to the end of Link's hospital bed and sat on the corner of it.

"Hmph. I guess you're here to nag at me."

"Shut up. That is not the reason why I came to visit you. Since everyone finished their matches this week and the semifinals starts tomorrow, I wanted to see how well your injuries were healing. However, since you were expecting me to nag at you, I am going to say that what you did was foolish. You could have killed yourself Link."

Link sighed as he crossed his arms while Zelda turned around to look at him. Looking into her eyes, he could tell that she was definitely worried about him. But breathing down on his neck all the time made Link doubt it.

"I know I know. I know I did something stupid, but at least I beat Ganondorf."

"That's not the point. You acting out on your instincts injured a lot bystanders. You need to start thinking about how your actions will affect others and stop acting like a child."

Link slammed his hand down on the shelf next to him. The sudden noise made Zelda jump from the bed.

"Since when have you become my mother! I'm not a child or a kid! Every time I do something my way, you always have a problem with it! Do yourself a favor and worry about yourself for once!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't mean to yell at her, but he couldn't hold back his emotions any further.

I...I act like a mother to you? I am your girlfriend! The role of a girlfriend is to look out for the boyfriend! I guess you don't appreciate the sacrifices I made for the both of us!"

"Sacrifices? What sacrifices! I've always been the one who had protect you! I always sacrificed everything in order to save you from Ganondorf or anything that you couldn't defend yourself from! You've never done anything at all to repay me for things I've sacrificed for you!" Link screamed.

I'm sorry if I've been a burden to you Link, but you aren't the only one who makes sacrifices! I've made some unspeakable decisions that I'm not proud of to protect Hyrule!" Zelda screamed back.

"Heh. You know Zelda? Just forget it."

"What? So now you're refusing to talk to me?"

"No. It's not the argument I'm forgetting about."

"Link. Are you...are you breaking up with me?"

Link sighed to himself as he stared at the ceiling and began think about her question. It was a really important decision if he wanted to continue to have a serious relationship with her. But with the constant arguing, He honestly had enough of Zelda.

"I...think I am Zelda.

...

"Well okay then. I guess that since you have made up your mind that you do not want to be with me anymore, I will leave you alone." Zelda said as she slowly opened the door leave. Link could definitely that she was hurt by his decision, but it was for the best.

"Goodbye Link. I wish for the best that comes your way." And with that, Zelda walked out of the room and closed the door. As she began to walk, tears started to form in her eyes.

* * *

"Mario wait!" Rosalina screamed.

"Where is he! Where is that a-backstabber!" Mario screamed as he ran down the hallway. He couldn't come to grips with the earth-shattering news Rosalina told him. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. His whole love life had been nothing but a lie; a washed up, tasteless, humiliating lie.

"Mario, please stop!" Rosalina screamed again. But Mario continued to ignore her and ran faster. He turned to the next corridor which led to the male dorm. He ran to the door next to his room and kicked it down to see Luigi jumping from his bed in shock. Mario ran to Luigi, grabbed his overalls and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"Brother! What are you d-doing! Luigi said with fear. He looked into his brother's eyes and could have sworn that he saw fire glowing in them.

"Mario, put him down! It's not his fault!" Rosalina screamed while standing in the doorway. Mario turned his head to give her a hateful glare, which made Rosalina shiver. Mario turned back to his brother and pushed him into the wall even more, which made the frightened Luigi shriek.

"How could you... betray me like a-this brother?" Mario asked him. Luigi's fearful expression had soon turned into a confused look. He had no idea what his brother was talking about.

"Answer me! How could you lie to a-me all these years!?" Mario yelled again. Luigi glanced at Rosalina, and as soon he did so, he automatically knew why Mario was upset.

"M-Mario. I-ooof!" Mario dropped his brother on the ground and looked down at him with disappointment.

"Brother-"

"No Luigi. Don't a-call me that. You lied to me. We aren't a-brothers anymore." Mario said. Luigi looked up at his brother with shock. In all his life he was afraid of hearing his brother say those words; and now, his nightmare has came to reality.

"Mario, it was a painful decision but we had no choice! You should know that the sacrifice was great for the both of us!" Rosalina screamed. Mario slowly turned around to face Rosalina and walked towards her. Rosalina swallowed her saliva as she noticed the flames appearing from his clenched fists.

"The sacrifice that you made doesn't affect you as a-much as me!" Mario screamed as he pushed Rosalina aside and ran down the hall.

"Mario wait!" Rosalina screamed at Mario as he ran down the stairs until she could no longer see him. She turned around to look at a frightened Luigi who was still confused about the sudden change of events.

"Rosalina, what have a-we done?" Luigi asked her. Rosalina looked down at the ground for a moment.

"We've made a terrible mistake Luigi."

* * *

This chapter was really short unfortunately. But in due time, the next chapter will be MUCH longer. Other than that ,I wonder what did Rosalina and Luigi do that has him upset! It's also going to focus more on our favorite bounty hunter, Samus Aran! So be patient with me please. It takes time for me to type two stories. 《Review》

~The Shinesparkers


	10. Semifinals

_The bounty hunter clad in her Chozo battle armor anxiously dashed through the jungle in hopes to arrive at her destination in time. "Oh no. I hope I'm not too late," she thought to herself as she jumped over a rock. She looked up at the sky and noticed that the white, fluffy clouds had turned into dark, deadly fumes of smoke. Not paying attention to the direction that she was running in, she tripped over a tree root and her visor soon collided onto the ground below her. She fell so hard that she slid right into a giant boulder that was blocking her way. _

_"Darn it," she said to herself. She slowly rose up and rubbed her visor to regain her vision. She looked at the boulder and realized that it was blocking her way. Seeing no way around it, she quickly jumped on top of it and froze as she saw horde of Space Pirates running into the hatch of a Space Pirate raiding vessel . "No! I'm too late! " she thought to herself. She quickly jumped off of the boulder and ran to the vessel with all her speed. BA-BOOM! The Vessel suddenly explodes which sends the bounty hunter hurling towards the boulder that she previously hit before. "Arrrrrghhhh!" a blood-curdling scream is heard which awakens the bounty hunter. She looks at her surroundings to see everything (including the vessel) engulfed in fire. She is also horrified to see herself surrounded by the mutilated corpses of K-2L. _

_**"WARNING. AIR SUPPLY CRITICALLY DAMAGED," **__the computer in her helmet announced. The bounty hunter began to cough consecutively as she inhaled the fumes. Soon, a shadowy figure rose up from the flames of the burning vessel, and the bounty hunter pointed of her arm cannon at the figure because she suspected it was a Space Pirate. Soon, the bounty hunter froze in fear when she took a good look at the figure's identify. _

_"M...mom?" the bounty hunter said softly. Tears rolled down the hunter's face as she saw that her mother had a frightened look on her face, and she moved her face as if she was trying to say something. The only word that the managed to say was __**run**__._

_Suddenly, the figure of a large dragon appeared behind the woman and the bounty hunter watched in terror as the woman was completely incinerated by the dragon's flaming breath. "Mom!" the hunter screamed after she witnessed the last moments of her mother. Too terrified to even move, the hunter does not realize that the burning corpses around her soon rises up from the ground. The hunter snaps back to her senses when she sees the corpses rising above from the flames and slowly approaching her. Driven back to her senses, the bounty hunter turns around to run away in the direction that she came from while the corpses give chase. She dashed through the burning forest as fast as she could in order to reach her ship. _

_Unfortunately, due to her vision being clouded by the smoke, she falls right off of a cliff and into a dark abyss. _

_**"BEEP! BEEP! WARNING. CHOZO BATTLE SUIT LOSING WILLPOWER. DEMATERIALIZING,"**_

_Soon, the bounty hunter's power suit slowly began to dematerialize until she was finally left in nothing but her Zero Suit. _

_"No!" she screamed. As she looked up, she froze when she noticed the entity; it was none other than her "X" parasite clone that was wearing the iconicstaring down at her. The clone was not making any type of movement at all. It only stared down at the bounty hunter with it's white, demonic eyes glowing out of it's visor. The X clone soon turned around and walked away into the depths of darkness, which was peculiar to the hunter. Desperate to find a way out of the darkness that surrounded her, the hunter follows her X Clone. As she ran down the dark path, she noticed a faint light in the distance and realized that it was a capsule. As she opened it by using her emergency pistol, she ran inside of the dark room. As soon as she ran inside the room, the capsule behind her locked and closed automatically, much to the dismay of the hunter. Soon, a loud shriek was heard which alarmed the hunter. Out of nowhere, a multi-colored beam emits from the darkness and knocks the hunter into a wall. _

_"Ughh!" the hunter shrieked in pain as she felt the beam drain her life energy. She heard the terrifying shriek again and heard giant footsteps approaching her. As she looked up, she noticed the flames appearing from the creature's mouth, though she was still unable to identify the creature. Suddenly, the attacking creature launches a giant fireball towards the hunter, in which she realizes that it was it's attack all along. Using all of the strength she had, the bounty rolls to the side in a split second, dodging the fireball that hit the ground and exploded. With the flames giving off enough light to brighten the room, fear struck the hunter after she finally catches a glimpse of the attacking creature. The creature was as tall as a dinosaur, it's head was the shape of a colossal brain, and the body was an hour glass figure. With the power suit deactivated, there was absolutely no way for her to survive without getting hunter watched helplessly as the creature prepared to charge it's multi-colored beam once again. _

_"Well. I guess...this is. ..the end for me." The hunter said. Suddenly, a familiar screech was heard in the room which shocked the hunter and soon, a jellyfish-like latched on the monster._

_**"Orrughh!" **__the monster screeched in pain as the jellyfish-like creature quickly absorbed it's life energy. The hunter struggled to get back on her feet with the last remaining energy she had. Seeing that both of the creatures were distracted, the hunter ran to the locked capsule and continuesly punched the glass in desperation of escaping. As she continued to hit the glass, she noticed that the screeches had stopped and silence filled the room once more. The hunter slowly turned around and was horrified to see that the monster had turned into nothing but a lifeless husk. The Jellyfish-like creature latched off of the monster and began to float in the air while the hunter stood still in fear. Before she could even blink, the Jellyfish-like creature charged towards her and prepared to attack her._

_"Noooooo!" the hunter screamed._

* * *

Samus's eyes snapped open as she awoke from the reviving nightmare that she had dreamed of countless times before. Only this time... this nightmare was much more disturbing than the ones she previously had. Although she taught herself to sleep through them, she couldn't help but wake herself up from this one, and she didn't understand why. She looked at her alarm clock and sighed; it was 6:04 a.m.

"Great. I woke up before my alarm clock even started buzzing," Samus said to herself. She only had six more hours until it was time for the semifinals to start. Having six hours to get prepped up for the tournament would be enough for a regular fighter. But due to Samus being a bounty hunter, her schedule was always filled. She received a message from Galatic Federation HQ, and that it was urgent. Even if she was no longer soldier for the Galatic Federation army, Samus was the first hunter they called when they needed things done. Samus didn't mind completing the assignments for them. She knew the Federation were not capable of doing the things she did, and the Federation knew that theirselves, which is why they bombarded her with tasks to which it would be impossible for them to do.

Samus's stomach began to growl loudly; she needed to eat breakfast first before she would leave so she can have her energy. She jumped out of her bed and head to her bathroom to brush her teeth. Since she took a shower the night before and slept in her Zero Suit, there was no need for her to rush. She turned on the faucet in her sink, grabbed a towel, and started washing her face. As slowly slid the towel off of her face to look at herself in the mirror, she froze in fear as she looked at the reflection.

"M-mom?" Samus said. She dropped her towel as she looked at Virginia in the mirror. Virginia had nothing but a blank expression on her face as she stared at her daughter, who was currently petrified at the moment. The sound of the faucet running was the only noise that disrupted the silence between the two of them. Samus, who was still shocked to see her own mother, slowly approached the mirror without hesitation.

"Mom? W-what are you?"

"He's coming." Virginia said with a soft tone. Samus looked at her with slight confusion. Who was she talking about?

"H-he?" Samus said.

"He's coming Samus! He's going to get you! You have to run!"

"Who mom!? Who?!" Samus hysterically screamed back. Seeing her own mother freak out made her react the same way.

"Just run Samus! Before he gets you too!" Virginia screamed. Without thinking twice, Samus runs out of her bathroom and dashes out of her room. She grabbed the knob of her bedroom door and slams the door shut. Samus panted heavily, still trying to unsee what she just witnessed. She witnessed her own nightmare turn into reality right before her eyes. Samus slowly backed away from the door and slid down against the hallway wall. She crouched into a ball and hid her head between her knees. Suddenly, she felt her eyes water up and realized that she started to cry.

_"W-what? Why am I...crying?" _Samus asked herself.

* * *

**BUZZ BUZZ! **A large hand appeared from the covers of a king sized bed and slammed on the alarm clock with brute force. The alarm clock stopped buzzing as the figure rose from the covers and began to rub his messy, silky blue hair. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed to himself.

"Oh great. Morning already?" he said. The man drags himself out of bed and stretches his muscles. The man rubned his sleepy eyes as yawned very loudly. He regretted not getting enough sleep for his match this noon, but he couldn't of one particular person that currently despised him. He really wanted to talk to her again, but he didn't want to risk angering her again. The first time he made her upset, she nearly blew his head off with her arm cannon. The man shuddered as he began to think about the troubled events.

_Okay Ike. Don't even think about her or anyone else. Just win your match and enjoy the rest of your day," _Ike thought to himself. He looks around his messy room and picks up a white tank top from the ground. He then grabs a pair of joggers from his laundry hamper and slides them on. _"__Hmph. The semifinals are today. I should buff myself up a little bit," _ the man said. As he prepared to leave for the training room, he realized he forgot to do his hygiene routine, and breathed into his hand to smell his breath. In response, he gagged on how terrible his breath smelled.

"Yuck! I should really brush my teeth...eh. No one's gonna smell my breath when I fight anyway." And with that he headed towards the Training Room.

"That's right Mac! You got five more!" Doc Louis yelled as he watched Little Mac lift the weights up.

"Almost there!" Little Mac screamed. He felt his muscles tense up the more he continued to lift the 100lb weights. "Orraaaughh!" Little Mac screamed as he finished his tenth set of lifting.

"Good job Mac!" Doc Louis quickly grabbed the weights that Little Mac was lifting and set them on the racks. After that, he ran to his workout bag and grabbed a water bottle to give to Little Mac. "Here you go Mac."

"Thanks Doc," Little Mac quickly unscrewed the water bottle cap and drunk the cold, refreshing water. He never felt a more satisfying exercise since the time he worked out for the **WVBA**. After he advanced to the Semifinals, he realized he needed to get prepared for his upcoming match, which is why he woke up at 5:23 in the morning. Although he couldn't wait to fight, he was still curious about how powerful his opponents were. He's been at the mansion for a month and he's only fought 3% of the fighters. But the worst part about the tournament is that 100% of the fighters know how horrible he is in the air, which was his main weakness.

"Hey Mac. You know that Samus fighter is in the Semifinals too right?" Doc Louis asked. Little Mac stopped drinking his water and looked at him. How could he have forgotten about that bolt brain who made fun of his height?

"Yeah I know. But don't you worry Doc. I'm gonna beat that bag of bolts for the both us!" Little Mac cheered. He looked at Doc Louis and noticed that he had a disappointed look on his face, and that was very uncommon from Doc. "Hey Doc. Are you okay?"

"Listen Mac. I know that you're anxious about the tournament and I know how confident you are. It's understandable because I was a boxer just like you. I remember getting excited when my match was about to start! But every time I jumped into the ring, I would always get punched out silly, and you wanna know why that happened Mac?"

"Ummm, because you didn't know to fight back then?" Little Mac laughed at his own joke, but grew quiet as he realized that Doc was not laughing with him.

"I'm serious Mac. When I was a boxer like you, I always thought I was a superior, unstoppable human being; you can pretty much say that I had a cocky attitude. But as soon I entered the ring, I was a goner. The reason why was because I underestimated my opponents. Mac, I don't you running onto the battlefield and underestimating your opponents. Thinking that you can defeat your enemies without knowing anything about them can be one way that your enemy can have an edge over you. Don't let your arrogance get the best of you Mac. You understand?" Doc Louis asked.

Little Mac looked at him as if Doc just punched him right in the face. He never received a lecture from Doc Louis, and hearing one now made him really reflect on his actions. Little Mac was so shocked, that he instead nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. Cuz Smash ain't no joke Mac! The fighters here are more powerful than the ones you've fought in the** WVBA**. And what I've heard from the fighters, Samus isn't a pushover. You definitely wouldn't want to underestimate her!" Doc Louis said. He could definitely tell that his speech had gotten through Mac. He wasn't trying to make Mac feel bad, he was only giving warning him of what would happen if he continued to act cocky. He knew Mac wasn't used to receiving discipline; mainly because his father was barely apart his of his life before he walked out, and his mother was too busy working to even pay any attention to Mac. Discipline was barely used by Doc because Mac hardly gave him any trouble.

"Now. You ready to do another rep?" Doc Louis said in attempt to raise Little Mac's spirit up. Little Mac looked at him and smiled.

"You bet," Little Mac said with a smile. Doc Louis quickly jumped up from his seat and ran behind the bar where while Little Mac had lifted earlier. He had waited for Mac to position himself to lift.

"Ready?" Doc Louis asked.

"Ready," Little Mac answered. He lifted the weight from the racks while Doc Louis watched him like an owl

watching a mouse. "One!"

"Oh. I didn't know you guys were here," a voice was heard in the doorway of the Weight Room which made Doc and Mac turn their heads to the doorway.

"Ike? Woah! Ahhhhh!" Due to him losing concentration, Little Mac dropped the steel bar right on his chest.

"Mac!" Doc Louis quickly lifted the steel bar off Mac's chest.

"Woah. I didn't mean to disturb you or anything," Ike continued as he entered the Weight Room.

"Nahh you're all good. Mac was getting buff for the semifinals," Doc Louis said.

"Ah nice. I came here to do that too. Oh that reminds me. Crazy Hand is making turkey legs for breakfast. You should head down to the dining hall."

"REALLY?! OUT OF MY WAY!" Doc Louis roughly pushed Ike out of the way and ran out of the Weight Room and headed towards the Dining Hall.

"Hey whatchu do that for? Doc was helping me with my reps," Little Mac said with frustration.

"Because I need to talk to you," Ike said.

"About?" Little Mac began lifting the weight again.

"It's about Samus. You do know she made it to the semifinals right?"

"Yeah. Doc told me."

"Look man. For your sake, I think you shouldn't participate in the Semifinals ." Little Mac angrily slammed the steel bar on it's the racks which shocked Ike.

"What? You want me to forfeit the match?! Why the heck do you want me to do that?" Ike looked at Little Mac with widened eyes as Little Mac glared back at him. He didn't expect Mac to react viciously.

"Look man. I think you're one of the best newcomers here, and you could probably take on most of the fighters here. But since Samus dislikes you for uppercuting her in the gut-"

"**SHUT UP**," an angry Little Mac said. His suddenly deep voice made Ike grew quiet. "I trained my butt off every day for this tournament. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you or that robot stop me."

"Little Mac...I was just...looking out-" Ike's sentence was cut short as Little Mac punched him hard in his face. The force of his blow knocked Ike down to his feet. It took him a moment to realize what just happened.

"I don't need you looking out for me. Admit it Ike; you're just afraid that I'll beat you." Ike's eyes widened in shock. Ike being afraid of Little Mac? The kid must be crazy enough to believe that. Although Ike wasn't afraid of the boxer, he hate to admit that the kid hits like a freight train. Ike jumped back up on his feet and approached Little Mac

"Afraid? Why would be afraid of a little kid who's in love with a woman? A woman that's way too old for you to where she could be your mother! I'm only trying to save you from getting your butt whooped in front of the whole world!" Little did Ike know about Little Mac's past, he made the same fatal mistake as he did with Samus by talking about her past. Little Mac approached Ike and closed in the space between them.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother or my family ever again. You want a fight? You got one. We'll see who REALLY be humiliated," Little Mac said. They both glared into each other's eyes before Little Mac angrily stomped out of the Weight Room,

"Stupid Little Mac," Ike said as he sat on the weight bench. As he reached for the steel bar to lift, he realized what happened a few moments ago and sighed. _"Great. I made two enemies now," _ Ike thought to himself.

* * *

"Zelda? Are you awake? If so, may I come in?" Peach asked as she knocked on the door. Unfortunately, there was no answer. "Zelda? Are you there?" There was still no answer from the other side of the door. Peach slightly began to get impatient as she in a hurry for finding Mario. She hasn't seen him in a few days and she began to worry for his safety. She asked almost every fighter at the mansion if they had seen Mario, but unfortunately, they didn't know either. She even tryed to ask Luigi and Rosalina but they both ran away before she could even talk. The only person she could depend was best friend and fellow princess peer, Zelda.

"Zelda, are you-" the door suddenly swung open to reveal the Hyrulian princess still in her Twilight Princess dress.

"Good morning Peach. Do you need anything?" Zelda asked. Peach began to speak, but noticed something was off about Zelda; she had black mascara streaks running down from her eyes and to her cheeks and her eyes were a pinkish red color. _"has she been crying?" _ Peach thought to herself.

"Ummm Zelda? Is everything alright with you?" Zelda looked at Peach with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh no I feel fine. What do you need anyway?" Peach looked at her in confusion as well. Something was definitely bugging Zelda, but why was she being in denial? It bothered Peach that her best friend was refusing to tell her. They always told each other their deepest secrets, and came to one another if they needed help. It's as if the two are sisters.

" Well I came here to see if you seen Mario," Peach said.

"I'm sorry Peach, but I haven't seen him anywhere. Maybe you should go ask the other fighters." Zelda suggested.

"I already did that; they all said no. I tryed to ask Luigi, but he ran off. I can't ask Rosalina because she left to look after her Lumas."

"Well there has to be someone who's seen him. Maybe we should go down to the Mushroom Kingdom to see if he's there?" Zelda suggested.

"Mushroom Kingdom? What is that place?" Peach asked. Zelda looked at her as if she thought she was insane. "Oh! The Mushroom Kingdom! That's right! He could be there! I'll check there."

"I'll go with you," Zelda said as she closed her door. _" How could she forget about the Mushroom Kingdom? She is the ruler of it after all_

"Great!" Peach cheered as she dashed down the the corridor.

"Wait Peach!" Peach stopped running and turned around to look at her best friend, "the Mushroom Kingdom is thousands of miles away! We can get there quicker if I teleport us there."

"Oh okay!" Peach ran back to where Zelda was standing.

_"Why is she acting so strange?"_ Zelda shrugged the thought off and looked at Peach. "Ready?" Peach noticed her head in agreement. Zelda placed her hands together as several rays of pure, bright light began swirling around the princesses, and in the blink of an eye, they dissapeared.

* * *

"Stupid Ike. Who does he think he is telling me to forfeit the tournament?" Little Mac said to himself as he stomped down the hallway. He was full of rage due to the conversation he and Ike had, and was little bit hurt by it. One reason he was upset is because he thought Ike was actually a cool guy. Ike was one of the many veterans that made Mac feel a bit more comfortable despite being a newcomer. Thanks to him, he reminded Little Mac that he didn't need to fit in because every fighter is different in their own way. But all of that changed this morning. _"I don't think you should participate in the tournament," _ Ike's words had crossed his mind. As Little Mac continued walk down the hallway, he froze after he heard someone sniffling. Curious, he peeped his head in the corridor to see Samus curled up in a ball crying.

_"Hey, it's that woman! Why is she crying though? I should go check up on her...but what if she gets angry with me again? Oh it doesn't matter. Maybe if I ask her what's wrong, she'll want to be my friend," _ Little Mac thought to himself. He quietly tip-toed towards her and gently touched her right shoulder.

"Ahhh! Leave me alone mom!" Samus shrieked.

**POW!**

"Wahhhh ooof!" Little Mac fell to the ground after Samus backhanded him in the jaw because she mistakenly thought he was her mother. After hearing a male shriek, Samus opened her eyes to see Little Mac on the ground grabbing his nose in response of the slap.

"Ouch! My nose!" Little Mac screamed. He looked at Samus and realized that she was looking at him, _"crap. She's looking at me. I don't want her to think I'm a wuss. _I mean, heck yeah! That felt good!" Samus looked at him with a confused expression. while Little Mac chuckled nervously. He slowly rose up and approached her with caution because he did not want to get smacked in the face again.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I frightened you. I was just trying to check up on you," Little Mac explained.

"I...I'm fine. Thank you," she said while looking down at the ground. She didn't want to make eye contact with him because she felt so weak being caught crying. Fortunately for her, Little Mac didn't think wrong of her for doing so, and he lended her his hand. Samus looked at the boxing glove covered hand and looked up at Mac again who had a friendly smile on his face. She felt some type of surge that she never felt before. His smile felt warm and bright. Was it a good to trust him? Maybe not considering the fact that he brutally uppercutted her in the gut. She tryed to stay angry about it, but his smile made reconsider; maybe Mac wasn't all that bad as she thought. The boxing glove slightly moved a little bit closer to Samus which reminded her that his offer to help her up was still available. With hesitation, Samus grabbed his hand and slowly rose up from the ground.

"Woah," Little Mac backed away from Samus due to how tall she was, _"she's even taller than Doc Louis and me combined!"_ he continued to stare at which made Samus feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" Samus said. Realizing that he was staring for a long time, Little Mac's face turned red in embarrassment .

"Oh I'm sorry! I-I wasn't looking at you! I was just-" Samus ignored him and opened the door to her bedroom and prepared to shut it, "WAIT!" Little Mac quickly ran to her door and wedged his foot into her doorway so she wouldn't close it.

"Little Mac! What are you-"

"Would you join me for breakfast?" Little Mac asked her.

"What? Why would I-" But then, Samus remembered what her mother had warned about; was Little Mac the person her mother warned her about? Samus sighed to herself and looked at Little Mac, who was still waiting for an answer. "Wait right here." she told him.

"Oh. Okay," Little Mac said as Samus closed her door. After she did so, Little Mac jumped up and down in happiness. _"Yes! She's going to eat breakfast with me!"_

"Well here we are," Zelda said. Her and Peach finally teleported in front of the Mushroom Kingdom castle.

"Wow Zelda! Your teleportation spell worked! Now I just have to find Mario. I hope he's alright," Peach said. Zelda gently placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry Peach. I'm sure he's somewhere in the kingdom. Tell you what, I'll go search for him in another part of the kingdom while you go search for him in your castle. Okay? " Zelda suggested.

"Okay! I suggest you try the Mushroomy Kingdom mall. Between the two of us, this should be a breeze finding him," Peach said.

"Alright, I'll come back to you if I've found him."

"Okay!" Peach cheerfully skipped up the stairs of her castle which made Zelda slightly curious of her best friend's behavior.

_"She was deeply worried for Mario at the mansion. So why is she all of a sudden...calm about his disappearance?" _Zelda thought. She quickly dispersed the thought and concentrated her energy on teleporting her where she need to go. She pictured the Mushroomy Kingdom mall center in her mind and soon she dissapeared into a thin white light.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Ummm I like your hair," Little Mac said.

"Thanks," Samus said in a dull voice. Little Mac nervously scratched his head. As they made their way to the Dining Hall, Mac was trying his best to spark a conversation with Samus in order to be friendly with her. However, it was proven difficult for Little Mac to do so because Samus would only answer his questions with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. It frustrated him, but he wasn't going to give up on her easily. He honestly didn't know what he was doing wrong. He did everything a man was supposed to do while going on a date with a girl; give the gril compliments so she can feel pleased, ask questions about the about the girl so the date can be about her, and pay for anything she desires.

Well, it wasn't technically a date; he had simply asked her to join him for breakfast and to the fortune of Little Mac, she agreed. But it seemed as if Samus wasn't enjoying it all which bothered Little Mac. They soon made their way into the Dining room with long table in the center of the room. The table had plates and silverware that was fixed in a clean manner. And surprisingly, it was pretty empty.

_"Perfect. No one's here but us," _ Little Mac thought, "where do you wanna sit?"

"Wherever is fine by me," Samus said.

"Ok. Do you want me to make you a plate?" Little Mac offered.

"I'm perfectly capable of making my own plate thank you," Samus rudely responded as grabbed her plate from the table and headed towards the fridge.

_" This is gonna be a long breakfast," _ Little Mac thought. He grabbed his plate and headed towards the fridge.

**Schoom! Ring!**

"Alright! I'm here," Zelda soon teleported at the entrance gate of the Mushroomy Kingdom Mall. Thankfully, no one was around to see her.

"Wahh! Princess Zelda?" a young voice said behind her. Zelda quickly turned around to see Toad; Peach's most loyal guard. Zelda was quite familiar with him mainly because Peach uses him as a counter block when fighting. She wondered how could Peach manage to pull him out of her dress in the first place, but she kept that to herself.

"Oh hello Toad. I'm sorry if I've frightened you, but I am currently looking for Mario."

"Oh okay. I thought you were an evil alien! Haha, but Mario passed by here. He was looking down as if he was lost in the clouds. I really didn't want to bother him," Toad explained.

"Ah perfect. I'm sure Peach will be pleased when I inform her that Mario is safe," Zelda looked around and noticed that they were the only ones present at the entrance, "Umm Toad. May I ask why aren't there any people present at the mall?"

"Oh! Since the Super Smash Bros tournament is today, the Mushroomy Kingdom mall closed down for today. Many citizens headed out today because of the tournament. Luckily the bar is open for anyone who isn't going! I really wish I could see the tournament, but I have to stay here to guard the castle!" Toad whined.

"You know the tournament is live on television right?" Zelda said.

"I know, but I want to be in the stadium and watch it right in front of me!"

"Well at least you can still watch it. It's better than not being able to watch it right?"

"You're right. I should be grateful. Well, I'll see you later Princess Zelda! I have to get back my position!" And with that, Toad left while waving at Zelda.

"Bye. I'll see you another time. _"I should be looking getting back to what I was doing to," _ Zelda headed towards the bar Toad was talking about. She hoped that Mario was in the bar if not in the castle. After she finally rereached the door, she grabbed the rusty door knob and twisted it. Unfortunately, the door knob popped off as soon as she touched it.

"Oops," she pushed the door which made a squeaky noise. After she opened it, she walked into a dark room what's the damn lights on the ceiling. The stench of beer and liquor flooded Zelda nostrils which nearly made her gag in disgust. There were small wooden chairs scattered across the floor with multiple round tables being surrounded by beer cans. As she looked around, she noticed a familiar face cleaning wine glasses behind the bar counter. "T-Toad?" Toad quickly looked up to see Princess Zelda looking at him in confusion, "What are you doing here? I thought you had to get back to your position at the castle.

Toad calmly looked at Zelda for a moment before he went back cleaning wine glasses while ignoring Zelda's question.

_"Is he ignoring me?" _ Zelda thought, "Umm. To-"

"What? Who is this Toad you speak of? I am Doat!" Toad exclaimed. Zelda looked at him in confusion and began to get slightly annoyed. Was he pulling a prank on her? She looked behind the bar counter and

"Toad-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Toad pointed at a dark corner in the room and Zelda turned to see what he was pointing at.

_"Mario?" _ Zelda walked towards the small, round table while gently kicking empty beer can out of her way. AS she approached him, he noticed that he was quietly snoring to himself; she suspected that he was sleeping. She picked up beer bottle and looked at the label; it read "1-UP Beer".

_"I didn't know Mario was a drinker. I need to read his thoughts and see if I can get some answers," _ she looked around to see if there was anyone in sight; her and Mario were the only ones in the bar. _"Looks like I'm in the clear_," she gently placed her hand on his head and soon enough, her hand began to emit a bright, white light. She began scanning the deep, dark depths of Mario's mind.

* * *

_"Mario. I've been...keeping a deep secret from you," Rosalina said. Mario gave her a suspicious look; he wondered what was the secret Rosalina was talking about. _

_"Well a-what is it Rosalina?" Mario said. _

_"It's about...Peach," Mario's eyes widened in fear when she said Peach's name._

_"What? What about Miss a-Peach? Did you do something to her!?" Mario exclaimed as he rose out of his chair. _

_"No-no Mario! Please just calm down! Just hear me out!" Mario edged closer into her face and roughly grabbed her shoulders, "ow! Mario you're hurting my shoulders!"_

_**"Tell me what you did to her," **__Mario said. His sudden change of voice frightened Rosalina, but she knew that Mario deserved to know the truth._

_"Kamek, the one who sensed you off into space, was a bounty hired by Bowser to keep take care of you while he kidnapped Peach. After he did so, he went back to Princess Peach's to receive the money Bowser owed him for doing his job. Unfortunately, refused to pay him because he knew that you weren't dead. Furious, Kamek created a black hole to suck in the entire. Bowser barely escaped, along with a handful of my Lumas...but-"_

_"What about...Peach? Did she escape too?" Mario asked. Rosalina looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact while Mario dropped down to his knees, "she...didn't make it?" to his fear, Rosalina shook her head._

_Tears formed in Mario's as the swelling thought of Peach being dead overflowed his mind. It confused him yet, he believed it._

_"I don't understand! How could a-Peach be dead if she's here!?" Mario exclaimed. _

_"After I finally made it to your world, I realized I was too late to save her. The castle was already destroyed which left my Lumas traveling in the vast parts of space. After a tiring journey, I reunited with my Lumas and they told me everything what happened. I was devestated that I wasn't able to stop the incident, just like I tryed to do 100 years before," Rosalina explained. _

_"You haven't answered my a-question. HOW IS SHE ALIVE?" Mario asked. Rosalina saw the anger in Mario's eyes. But deep down within, she could feel that he was confused, but could she blame him? She sighed to herself before continuing her story. _

_"200 years ago, Kamek began stealing cosmic energy from the Gateway Galaxy. Seeing the the cosmic energy slowly dissapearing, the stars were getting desperate on trying to put an end to Kamek's rampage. After Kamek absorbed enough energy, he then left and destroyed Gateway Galaxy. I was then born on planet Earth and my parents raised me there, however. My parents died in the destruction of Gateway Galaxy in which I escaped. But on the day of my birth, the stars shined upon me and revealed a shocking prophecy. The prophecy would reveal that every 100 years, Kamek will return to target another galaxy and absorb more cosmic energy that will bring a terrible fate upon the galaxy that he targeted. Because of that, the stars gave me the responsibility to restore the galaxy that was destroyed. It may sound like a fairy tale to you Mario, but I am actually the Guardian of Gateway Galaxy," Rosalina continued. _

_Mario couldn't believe his ears. Rosalina being a guardian? It sounded like a fairy tale, but Mario believed it._

_"So, on the day of the a-cosmic festival, that was the day Kamek would...return?" Mario said. _

_Rosalina nodded her head, "That's correct Mario. Your galaxy was the next target Kamek came after." More tears began to form in Mario's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away._

_"Nonsense! I don't believe any of this! How am I still alive if a-Kamek wiped out the galaxy I live in!?"_

_"You are not listening Mario. After Kamek destroys a galaxy, I travel to that galaxy to rebuild it. After I do so, every living thing that was destroyed along with the galaxy is reborn. Kamek sender you off into another galaxy which saved you, but knocked you unconscious. That is why you couldn't remember anything from the day Peach died!"_

_"Then why does it feel like a-Peach doesn't a-care about me anymore!?"_

_"Because every time a living thing is reborn, most of its memories and spirituality is erased along with the destruction of the galaxy it was living in. That explains why Peach does not act the same the first time she met you," Rosalina explained. _

_"Soo... were your parents...ever re-aborn?" Mario asked. Rosalina's expression turned from scared to completely terrified in an instant. _

_"I'm... I'm sorry Mario! I don't want to talk anymore! Especially not about my parents!" Rosalina screamed. _

_"Does Luigi know about this?" Rosalina looked at Mario then covered her face with her hands, "he does know about this doesn't he!? Both of you are a-backstabbers! I'm going to find that traitor right away!" Mario ran fast as he could out of the__Library._

_"Mario wait!" Rosalina gives chase._

* * *

Zelda slowly let her hand slip off of Mario's shoulder as the tears in her eyes drizzled down on her face. She now figured out what led Mario's disappearance, and he's drinking. She now understood the pain that he felt when he found out that his whole life was a lie. Not only that, but it did crack the mystery for Peach's strange unusual behavior in which even Zelda noticed. She grabbed a chair that was laying on the ground, sat next to Mario, and waited for him to come awake from his slumber.

"So ummmm how are you enjoying your breakfast?" Little Mac asked.

"It's fine," Samus said in a dull voice.

"Oh...ok. Cool," an awkward moment of silence followed Little Mac's words in which he noticed. The only sound that was being made was Little Mac's spoon clanking against his cereal bowl, "Do you like your oatmeal?"

"Yes I do," Samus began to get slightly annoyed by Little Mac consecutively asking her questions.

"Sooooo do you-"

"It's fine alright?" Samus angrily said as she stopped Little Mac from finishing his sentence. She then took a bite of her breakfast burrito and looked Little Mac who looked hurt, "What?"

"Am I... annoying you?"

"Yeah, kind of," Samus sat her breakfast burrito down on her plate.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get to know you better."

"You out don't know anything about me."

"Well... what do you like to do for fun?" Samus looked at Little Mac and rolled her eyes while reaching for her napkin and rubbing her mouth.

"I am a independent bounty hunter. I don't do anything fun. I simply collect bounties and do assigned tasks that I have do complete."

"Wow. Sounds hardcore," Little Mac said sounding impressed.

"Yeah well, let's just say... it's not something you would enjoy," Samus said after she sipped her coffee.

"Why not? It sounds like a lot of fun!" Little Mac said.

"You don't understand. The creatures that I face could scar a normal human forever."

"Wait. What do you mean by _normal_?" Little Mac asked with curiosity. Samus stopped drinking her coffee and sighed to herself.

"Nothing. Forget what I said. Can we just finish our breakfast?"

"Oh okay. Sure," Little Mac ate the rest of his cereal. He then grabbed his bowl and drunk the rest of the milk that was in it was Samus watched in disgust, " *gulps* ahhhhhhhh!"

Samus looked at Little Mac and noticed that the he had a milk mustache above his lip and silently chuckled to herself.

"Huh, What's so funny?" Little Mac asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all..." Little Mac then licked the top of his lip and tasted the milk he drunk.

"You're laughing at my milk mustache?" Little Mac asked.

"No," Samus said after she took another sip of her coffee.

"Haha! You were! I finally got you to laugh!" Little Mac cheered.

"Why are you getting excited over me laughing?" Samus asked.

"I don't know.. I just never seen you react that way before."

"Whatever," Samus ate a bite of her burrito.

"Can I ask you a question" Little Mac said.

"What?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Samus stopped chewing her burrito and looked at Little Mac. By the look that he was giving her, she kind of felt guilty about it. To top it off, she really didn't know what to say.

"I don't hate you. I just... thought different of you when I first met you. I judged you wrongly which was on my fault. Sometimes I'm not exactly the easiest person to cooperate with..." Samus explained.

"No offense but when I first met, you were kind of scary," Little Mac said.

"I'm not offended. People always think of me that way. But since I've forgiven you, I'll give you a pass."

"So...are we...friends?" Little Mac said.

"Well not exactly. But I think we've gotten off to a good start," Samus said. Little Mac gave her a big smile in response while Samus smiled back. Unaware that she was late for mission, the two peacefully ate breakfast together.

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_I want to apologize for the late upload of the story. My reason for being offline was because I had the touch of pneumonia in mid-November, which prevented me from typing my stories. Thankfully, I feel a lot better now thanks to the medicines my doctor gave me. So please forgive me for my late upload. Chapter 11 is already in progress. Have a happy new year and I'll see you in 2015._

_~The Shinesparkers _


	11. A reason to fight: part 1

"Mmmmmmnnngh," a moan escaped Mario's mouth as he awoken from his drunken slumber.

"He's waking up!" Zelda thought to herself.

"Unnnnghhhh," Mario finally sat up in his chair and rubbed his eyes several times to clear his blurry vision. He then looked beside him and saw a short-tall rubbing his eyes for the last time, he finally identified the blurry figure, "Princess Z-Zelda?"

"Greetings Mario. Are you alright?" Zelda asked. Mario looked around his surroundings to get a full understanding of where he rubbed his aching forehead due to him repeatedly slamming it on the wooden, round table.

"Princess Zelda? What are you a-doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, but I already know your reasons. Peach was worried for your whereabouts,so I joined her in her journey in search for you. And now I've found you," Mario made a loud, depressing groan which surprised Zelda, but then she remembered reading his thoughts and realized why he seemed so lost in the clouds, "Mario, I think it's time for . I need to inform Peach that your safety is secured.

"Oh what's the point? Miss a-Peach barely knows who I am anymore," Mario said depressingly.

"Her memory is still intact Mario," Mario slowly rose his head from the wooden table and looked at Zelda.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about her a-memory?" Mario asked.

"Well um. You see Mario, when I found you here in your slumber, I read your mind and scanned your previous thoughts. My only reason for doing so was to know what were your reasons for thriving in this...environment," Zelda explained.

Mario grabbed the 1-UP beer bottle from the table and threw it the wall in front of them.

"Mario!" Zelda screamed as she looked back at Toadstool who gave a friendly wave to the both of them before going back to washing the shot cups,"Mario! There's no need for you to act like this! Everything will be alright!" Zelda whispered.

"How do you know that everything will be alright?! You don't what it's like to lose a-someone that you loved for years!" Mario screamed. Zelda stared deep into Mario's eyes and could see the fire burning deep in them and sighed to herself.

"Me and Link have parted ways Mario," Zelda quietly said. Mario's angered expression had quickly changed to a shocked expression. He never imagined the most eldest couple to break up after what they've both been through.

"You and a-Link broke up?" Zelda's answer to Mario's question was a nod.

"So is that why your mascara is running down your a-face? Because you've been crying?" Mario asked.

"Mascara on my face? What are you-" Zelda rubbed her left cheek with her gloved hand and saw the dark mascara on her hand, "I've been looking like this since yesterday! And Peach didn't even inform me!" Mario groaned in sadness in hearing the maiden's name that he had known for decades, "Oh! I apologize Mario," Zelda said as she grabbed a chair from another table and sat beside Mario.

"Why did you and a-Link break up?" Mario asked as he looked Zelda. She sighed to herself as she looked at the knife carvings on the wooden table. She honestly didn't want to talk about her feud with Link because deep down, she knew it was her fault that Link had hated her. But in order to break Mario from his depression, she had no choice but to release the burden that caused hers'.

"Our reason for separating was because... we both realized that us being together could put Hyrule in peril, so we decided that being companions was the wiser decision," Zelda said. Mario looked at her as if she was talking to him in a different language.

"T-that was your reason?" Mario said. Zelda barely nodded her head in response while avoiding eye contact with him, "well at least Link knows your existence."

"Look Mario," Zelda placed her hand on Mario's shoulder to comfort, "I know things may not be the same with Peach. But no matter what circumstance or what situation you're in, things will always turn out right in the end."

"How can things be normal when Miss a-Peach can't barely remember who I am anymore?" Mario whined.

"Mario. If Peach forsaken your existence then she would have never attempted to come search for you here in the first place. Her bond for you is so strong, every ounce of her memory could disappear, and she would still think of you. Don't lose sight of what's important to you Mario," Zelda said.

"Y-you really think things will be a okay?" Mario said as he slowly began to rise his head up.

"Mario, where hasn't been the time where you saved Peach from the most impossible rescue missions?" Zelda said. As hard as he tryed push out Zelda's wise words, he couldn't help but admit that she's right. He's saved Peach from impossible rescue missions. How hard would it be to save her from this problem? Toadstool grabbed a remote from under the counter and pressed the power button to turn on the T.V. at the front of the bar.

"Hello welcome to Smash T.V.! I am your one and only news reporter Waluigi and we are recording live at the Smash Bros. stadium!" Waluigi announced.

"What? Waluigi is reporting the tournament?" Mario asked.

"Today we are currently recording the Super Smash Bros. Invitational tournament and we are in the finale week of the tournament! The tournament is being hosted by the marvelous and wonderful Smash Bros. housefather, Crazy Hand!" Waluigi said as Crazy Hand floated from the left side pf the screen.

"Ah ha ha ha! Thank you for that wonderful entrance Waluigi! It sure is a wonderful day to smash isn't it? And I'm sure viewers all over the world who are viewing the tournament right now are anxious to see who will come out on top today!" Crazy Hand as he held the microphone between his index finger and thumb.

"They aren't the only one who's anxious! Seeing these warriors come out and beat each other up makes me want to join the battle as well! I think I'll be great representative, Don't ya think Crazy?" Waluigi as he nudged Crazy Hand's thumb several times.

"Oh I wouldn't count on it! Ha ha ha!" Crazy Hand laughed as Waluigi pouted in disappointment; his dream of being a representative for Smash were crushed.

"Ahem!" Crazy Hand cleared his throat.

"Oh! Well Mr. Crazy Hand, do you think you could give us any highlights of the top ranked fighters?"

"Well I certainly love to! We have a handful of fighters who are doing a decent job holding their name in the tiers. But the top 3 fighters who cripple the competition are Samus Aran from the 'Metroid' series, Little Mac from ''Punch Out' series, and Mr. Video Game Himself, Mario!"

"Hmph. I would have been surprised if my Luigi made it into the finals, but his brother ehhhh not so much," Waluigi said.

"The tournament will resume in an hour! To all those who are viewing, make sure you tune in if you want to find out who makes it into the grand finals!" Crazy Hand said before Toadstool muted the T.V.

"Mario, we need to get you back to tbe mansion so you can get ready for your match," Zelda said.

"Oh what's the point? Everything is pointless at this a-point," Mario said.

"But Mario-"

"Mario. You need to go to the mansion now," a kid-like voice made Zelda and Mario turn their heads to the figure looking back at them.

"Toadstool?" Mario said.

"I thought his name was Stooltoad," Zelda thought.

"Mario you need to get to that tournament if you don't to be disqualified," Toadstool said.

"Why do I have to? Peach probably forgot that it's my a-fight."

"Why do you think she would forget? The only thing Peach cares about the most besides the Mushroom Kingdom is you Mario," Marios lifted his head up from the wooden table and looked at Toad.

"How do you know that?"

"Are you kidding? Princess Peach always talks about you whenever I'm on duty! She always says how she's thankful for having a hero like you, and even said that the kingdom wouldn't be safe if it wasn't for you!"Toad said.

"Re...really?" Mario said.

"Mario, are you really doubting yourself right jow? You are Princess Peach's beacon in the storm!" Mario listened closely to Toad's encouraging words and looked at Zelda who politely smiled at him.

"Well Mario? Are you-" before Zelda could finsh her sentence, Mario grabbed his trademark cap from the wooden table and placed it on his head.

"Come on Zelda! We have to get down to the stadium!" Mario said. Zelda's face lit up with happiness after she heard those words come out of his mouth.

"Right away Mario," Mario soon jumped out of the wooden chair and took off while Zelda waited for him completely leave the bar. After he was fully out of the door, she turned to Toadstool and crouched down to his size, "Thank you Toadstool for giving Mario some words of encouragement."

"No problem Princess Zelda! By the way, my name is Stooltoad," Toadstool said. Zelda gave him an irritated look and walked in slience.

"This kingdom is peculiar." Zelda thought.

* * *

"So are you ready for the big tournament?" Little Mac asked.

"I have no interest in this naive tournament. I don't think violence should be authorized for meer entertainment," Samus said as she drank the rest of her coffee.

"Wow. Really?"

"Yes...what's wrong?" Samus asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, after I gave my opinion on fighting, you had a shocking reaction as if I said something wrong..."

"Oh yeah. Well I was surprised that you're against fighting since uhhh-"

"Since what?" Samus cut him off. Sweat began to drizzle down on Little Mac's neck. He didn't think Samus would act susceptible over something as small as this. But then again, women were masters sensing something wrong.

"Well...it's just that...well since you're a bounty hunter, I thought that you were just used to-"

"Killing?" Samus guessed the word Little Mac was trying to say. He slowly nodded his head in response, "you should be aware that I never murdered an actual human being before."

"How many bounties have you collected?" Little Mac asked.

"According to my Federation record, I have collected approximately two-thousand four bounties," Little Mac chocked on his graham bar after Samus finished her sentence, "what's wrong?"

"Sorry *cough* I'm just amazed at the amount of bounties you have!" Little Mac said.

"Oh well thank you, but it's nothing that special."

"It's not special to you? I don't think anyone has ever reached that number before...not that I know anything about bounty hunting anyway," Little Mac said.

"I appreciate your congrats but *beep beep*," Samus looked down on her iPhone and jumped out of her chair in shock.

"What? What is it?" Little Mac said concerned.

"I'm an fifty-three minutes late for my mission! I have to get going!" Samus quickly turned around and ran out of the mess hall.

"Wait!"But before he could stop her, Samus was already at the end of the corridor. Little Mac sighed to himself. He wad once again left alone, "I didn't even get her name..."

"ALL REMAINING FIGHTERS REPORT TO THE TRANSPORT ROOM TO BE LAUNCHED TO THE ARENA. THE TOURNAMENT WILL RESUME IN TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES!" Crazy Hand said on the intercom.

"Well. I guess I'm going there alone," Mac said as he dragged himself to his destination. He didn't even feel like fighting anymore.

* * *

"Alrighty Crazy! The tournament is almost done! What are going to a-do after it's finished?" Waluigi asked.

"Hmm well I'm not sure. Thanks to this tournament, I have more than enough money to keep running the Smash Bros. program, so maybe I'll stick to keeping my brother's dream running. He is the reason why Smash Bros. was created," Crazy floated to the large window that gave a view to the stadium, "after my brother died, the Smash Bros. program was very close to being shut down. But in order to keep his dream alive, I decided to take his spot as the director.

"Well it's a good thing you did huh?" Waluigi said. Crazy Hand shook his head in response.

"I'm not so sure. My brother always talked about how much he loved this job. It was literally his life. On one part of me, I feel that I have continued his dream and made him proud...but I felt like I've tarnished his image as the director of Smash. I always wonder what would he have said if he were still here..."

"He might've wondered why I'm STILL not a representative for Smash," Waluigi said.

"HAHHAHAHA! Oh Waluigi. I wouldn't make you a fighter for Smash even if I was stabbed in the back!" Crazy Hand said while Waluigi pouted in disappointment once again.

"Hellooooo!" Crazy Hand and Waluigi turned around to see Mario entering the Transport Room with Zelda and Peach walking behind him.

"Well if isn't my nemesis's brother!" Waluigi said.

"*Gasps* YOU," Mario said.

"Good afternoon Madam Peach," Waluigi said as he took hhis cap off in respect.

"Ummm, hello," Peach leaned in close to Zelda, "who is that weird-looking skinny man?"

"I-I don't know. "If Waluigi knows who's Mario brother is, then Peach should recognize him. Her memory is definitely slipping away!" Zelda thought to herself.

"What are you a-doing here? It's bad enough that you're an assist trophy!" Mario said.

"Hmph! Well since you're so curious, I wanted to be a good citizen, so I'm helping Crazy with the tournament," Waluigi explained.

"This doesn't have anything to a-do with you anything to do with you wanted to be a fighter for Smash Bros. is it?" Mario asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no! Of course not! I'm not THAT evil! H ehehehehe," Waluigi nervously said.

"Good. Cause you'll never be a fighter for Smash Bros.!," Mario taunted.

"Why you!"

"Waluigi!" Crazy Hand's deep voice made Waluigi froze, "Mario's fight will be starting in ten minutes! Do not waste his energy!" Waluigi put his tennis racket back in his pocket and growled. After a moment of silence, the automatic doors opened which revealed Little Mac slowly walking in.

"Good afternoon Little Mac," Zelda greeted.

"Hey," Little Mac said.

"Hi Little Mac!" Peach said as she ran to him and pinched his cheek, much to the dismay of Mario.

"Hello Mac! Are you ready for your match today?" Crazy Hand said.

"Umm...sure," Zelda could sense something troubling Little Mac, but she thought it had something to do with the match.

"Hmm? What's wrong Mac? Nervous about the big fight?" Crazy asked. Little Mac shook his head. The automatic doors opened once again to reveal Marth, Lucina, and Ike walking in, "Ahh! More new recruits!" Mac turned his head around to look at Ike, who was staring dead at him. Tension began to fill the room the more they continued to stare at each other. Ike looked as if he wanted to say something, but was too cautious to do so.

"Crap. He's here. Well, there's no way to avoid him, so I guess I just gotta be the bigger man," Ike thought to himself. He slowly walked towards the now intimidated boxer in hopes making up from their earlier fray. He stopped in front of the boxer and due to his size, looked down on him.

"So umm, Little Mac. *Sighhhhh*," Ike rubbed the back of his head, "good...luck with your ma-"

"No!" a moment later, Little's Mac boxing glove had soon connected with his face in a flash.

"Ah ow!" Ike's sudden shriek had made everyone turn their heads towards the incident.

"Oh my God! Ike you're bleeding!" Lucina said as she ran towards him, "what happened to you?"

"Gah! That little punk squared me in the nose!" Ike said as he pointed at Mac.

"Only because you were gonna hit me first!" Little Mac yelled back.

"I was trying to give you a hand shake!"

"Whatever! You were probably trying to break my hand or something!"

"BUT YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" seconds later, the automatic doors opened again to reveal Doc Louis in the doorway with a turkey leg in his hand.

"Man oh man this leg is good!" He walked over to where Ike was standing, "hey Ike! I found those found those legs tou told me to look for. Why is your nose bleeding?

"Your junkie student just broke my nose!" Ike yelled. He didn't mean to raise his voice at Doc, but the situation had turned him into an angry time bomb.

"I'm not a junkie! I'm a boxer! Ahhhh!"

"Wait Mac!"Due to how powerful he was, Doc had struggled to keep Mac from attacking Ike.

"YOU'RE DONE," Ike dropped his sword and prepared to charge towards Mac.

"Ike, stop!" Marth and Lucina both screamed as they grabbed his arms to pull him back. Even with their strength combined, it was challenge to hold back the radiant swordsman.

"Hey Hey! Both of you gentlemen need to calm down! Kill each other when your match starts alright?" Crazy Hand said.

"How heartless. He really doesn't care about his fighters at all," Zelda thought.

"Let go of me!" Ike rudely pushed Marth and Lucina from his arms and stomped to the exit.

"Wait Ike! Where are you going?" Lucina asked with concern.

"What do you think I'm gonna do? I'm gonna clean my nose!" Ike stomped out of the exit with rage in his voice.

"Ike wait!" Lucina was about chase after him, but felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go. He needs time to calm down," Marth told her. Doc Louis turned around to face Mac.

"Mac, why did you whack him in the nose?" Doc Louis asked.

"I thought he was gonna hit me Doc!. Little Mac replied back.

"And that immediately gives you green light to hit him back? You just don't go around whack people in the face when you're mad Mac," Doc Louis lectured.

"You don't get it Doc. He talked about my mom!"

"It's still wrong Mac! No matter what someone says or does to you, it's not right to use boxing as a weapon for violence!" Doc Louis yelled. After realizing how high his tone was, it was too late to say sorry because Mac was already filled with rage.

"Why are you taking his side? He's the one who started all of this!" Mac said. Doc could tell that Mac was broken from the scolding, but he needed Mac to learn how to be more proactive.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Mac. I just don't want you to go down the same road I did. You gotta understand this," Doc pleaded.

"Oh. I get it now," Little Mac said.

"You do? Well that's great," Doc said with a now enthusiastic tone.

"You just don't want me to surpass you when you were my age!" Doc couldn't believe the words that passed through his eardrum. What could have possibly made Mac believe that?

"Mac, that's not-" Little Mac grabbed Doc's turkey leg and threw it on the Warp pad.

"Mac! What's gotten into you?!" Doc screamed.

"Hey! No littering in the Transport Room! I just polished the floor," Waluigi whined.

"SHUT UP," Mac screamed at Waluigi.

"Yessir," Waluigi quickly Mac turned around to face his mentor.

"I don't need you as my trainer anymore! I can train myself!" Little Mac roughly pushed Doc out of the way and ran out of the automatic doors while Marth and Lucina quickly moved out of his way.

"Wait! Come back Mac! Doc screamed after him as he watched his own student run out on him. He knew he was way too out of shape to chase after him. The room became dead silent.

"AHEM!" Everyone except Doc turned to look at Crazy, "well that was umm... very inintriguing."

"I agree Crazy. That was a-very interesting. This will probably be the best match of the tournament. So much tensiontension will be on the battlefield!" Waluigi said.

"Speaking of the match, how much time do we have till it starts?" Crazy asked. Waluigi looked at his clock.

"Seven minutes."

"SEVEN MINUTES? Where are all of the fighters! Where's Samus?! She's never been late to a match before!"

"I-I don't know who Samus even is!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Does anyone know where Samus is?" Everyone looked at each other and silently shook their heads at Crazy, where could she be!?"

* * *

The gunship came to a halt as it stood still in the depths of space. The giant rocket thrusters in the back of the gunship had ceased to emit flames. The inside of the cockpit could easily melded into the rest due to no sound being made. The hunter impatiently waited as if she were something else to arrive.

"Where could they be? This is the rendezvous point right? I couldn't be wrong," she said to herself. She looked at the hologram by her arm cannon and realized that was indeed late. The hunter made a disappointed sigh and typed in a code on her hologram computer. She slumped on her pilot seat and stared off into the blank space. The dark void ironically resembled the loneliness and isolation that always felt, but she was always used to those feelings. She even tryed to ignore those feelings as if they weren't real; just like tryed to neglect her past.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION! INCOMING TRANSMISSION!" the computer beeped. The alarm broke the the hunter's tranquility and made her refocus on her main objective. She pressed the hologram pad to receive the transmission.

"This is Samus Aran speaking. Please identify yourself and state your current position," Samus said. There was no answer. Samus checked the volume wavelength to see if she was loud enough for them to hear her, "this is Samus Aran speaking. What is your current position?" There was still no answer from the transmission. Samus began to lose her patience. Was soneone trying to pull a prank on her? If so, who would be bold enough to try to do that?

"This is Samus Ar-"

"Someone out there!? Can you please save us!?" a voice echoed on the transmission. Samus the decreased the sensitivity of the transmission so she could hear it more clearly.

"Hello?! Identity yourself and state your current position!" Samus screamed.

"Someone help us! We need backup! She's slaughtering the platoon! Marlo behind you!" The voice said with terror. Samus began to scan the transmission's coordinates in order to pinpoint where the distress call.

"I'm trying to find your location now! Tell me-"

"No! I surrender! Please stop! Arggghhh!" the voice died out.

"Goodnight my sweet child. Hehehehehe," a female voice said before the transmission finally ended.

"Damn," Samus said.

"MAP UPDATED. COORDINATES HAVE BEEN UPLOADED. SHIP IS READY FOR DESTINATION," the conputer announced. Samus roughly pushed the thruster pedal and rubbed the holographic ship gear.

"I hope I'm not too late," the gunship flew into light speed and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

I am extremely tired today. Districts have started and I have to run 5 races in my track meet tomorrow: 100m dash, 200m dash, 4x1, 4x2, and 4x4. Worst part of the meet is waking up at 6:45 in the morning. Anywho, the Smash Bros. Ballot is still open for suggestions. Who are you voting for? Since Ridley is sadly off the list, I voted for Ray 01 from Custom Robo, and Dark Samus from the Prime series. I still have my fingers crossed for Metroid at E3! Don't forget to review!

~The ShineSparkers


	12. A reason to fight: Part 2

"Quick everyone! We must find Samus! Search the corridors! Split up into teams and climb up the steepest mountain and find her!" Crazy Hand screamed.

"But Crazy! We only have 6 minutes until the finals start! There won't be enough time to find her!" Waluigi screamed.

"What! Oh this is truly terrible! What can we do now?!" Crazy Hand continued to scream.

"I don't know!" Waluigi screamed back.

"Will you two quit screaming at each other? I'm sure Samus is on her way over here right now as we speak. If not, we can always cancel the tournament," Lucina said.

"Cancel the tournament? Why I've never! Do you know how many people paid to watch the tournament and do you know how many viewers are tuned in right now? Smash Bros. will receive so much backlash that it will affect Smash in the future. Plus as a tournament host, I've never canceled a fight in my life, and I definitely won't start today!"

"Well, what shall you do? Stall them?" Marth asked.

"That's a brilliant idea! I can distract the crowd which will buy Samus some time to make it here, or to find her at the least!" Crazy Hand said.

"To be honest Crazy, I do not think Samus will return any time soon. She could be off on an important quest," Zelda said.

"Oh what could she possibly be doing so important that would make her skip an entire match?" Crazy Hand suggested.

"Isn't Aran a bounty hunter? You know, those type of people who capture a-criminals?" Mario said.

"Mario's right big-talking hand. Samus hard than any of us. She may be on a special mission," Peach added.

"Well, if she does return, she better bring an acceptable excuse of her intolerable absence, because she has completely brought the tournament into a train wreck of a mess! Speaking of the tournament, what shall I do to please the people until Samus arrives?"

"Why not just set up a fake fight?" Lucina asked.

"Hush Lucina! I'm trying to think! Ah-ha! I'll just find two gullible non-fighters and use them to stall the crowd! But who shall I pick?" Crazy Hand slowly turned to face Waluigi, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Waluigi, would u-"

"YES! YES I WOULD A-LOVE TO FIGHT! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Waluigi begged as he dropped to his knees.

"Well, I guess you'll have to do for now. But who shall be your opponent?" Crazy Hand said. He slowly turned to face Lucina, who had an irritated expression on her face.

"Need something?" Lucina sarcastically said.

"Why yes I do. If you all excuse me, I need to bring Waluigi's opponent," and with that Crazy Hand flew straight out of the exit.

"Ooohhh! I am a-so excited! Finally I will have a chance to shine in the spotlight as a representative for Smash Bros.!"

"Except you are not a fighter. You are a pawn," Mario added.

"Hmph! Say what you must, but I'm not going to a-let this opportunity go to waste," Wario said.

"Let's just hope your opponent is skinnier than you are," Mario said.

"Shut up!" Waluigi screamed.

* * *

The gunship came to a halt as it met face-to-face with the giant planet in front of it. The wormhole that the gunship warped from had soon closed. Samus wasted no time scanning the planet as she did receive the transmission signal from this location. The computer buzzed as it began began to analyze the unknown planet. As it do so, Samus decided to look at planet itself, and she noticed how dry and bland the surface looked.

"Looks like this planet had suffered a deadly drought," Samus said to herself. The screams of the panicking man on the transmission was still ringing in Samus's head. She hated herself that it was her fault that the man was possibly dead. If she hadn't spend most of her time dealing with Little Mac, she probably would have made it in time to save the man.

"BUZZ!" Samus quickly tapped the computer as soon as it was finished scanning the planet. She pulled the logbook on the holographic screen and read a short summary.

[Planet Billium]

[Mass: 3.8 trillion teratons.]

[Profile: QUARANTINE]

[Planet's core is rife with Miteralis, a sentient gaseous Global Exterminator virus." Planet is unhabitable due to deadly virus continually growing below the planet's crust. Miteralis will soon rise above the crust.]

[No. of moons: N/A]

"Hmm. Those are the only scans? Why would the Federation come here if it's unhabitable?" Samus thought. The Federation usually make questionable choices, but not foolish ones... most of the time. Whatever their reasons were, Samus was wasting precious time just thinking about the situation. They were probably waiting for her right now.

Suddenly, the gunship began tremble violently as Samus held on to her seat. Was she being attacked? No, it couldn't be. Her radar showed no enemy readings in the area.

"What is this?" The gunship was still trembling, but at a much calmer pace. Samus looked outside of her window and noticed that she was being pulled toward the planet. There was something definitely off about the planet. The scans did not mention that Billium had a gravitational pull. Was it possible that Billium, brought her here for a reason? If so, what was her purpose of being there? Maybe Samus was just overreacting and the virus growing in its core had some magnetic properties to it.

"What am I doing? I'm wasting time!" She placed her hand on her steering orb and set her flight path towards Billium. She took one last glance at the planet before activating her thrusters and soon, the gunship flew towards the planet.

* * *

"Really? You want me to fight?" Chrom asked.

"Why of course! Who else could posess the potential of a warrior? You are the perfect pick! So will you do it?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Of course! I finally get my chance!" Chrom said with enthusiasm.

"THEN GET YOUR BUTT ON THE WARP PAD!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"I will!" Chrom ran to the warp pad.

"Hold it! Father, are you really considering this task?" Lucina asked.

"Come now Lucina. Opportunity has finally arrived at my doorsteps! I let you and Robin fight all of my battles. I can't let that happen again," Chrom said.

"But-"

"I hate to spoil the mood here, but the show must go on here! Now Chrom, get ready for teleportation!" Crazy Hand instructed.

"Yes sir! But Crazy, who shall be my worthy opponent?" Chrom asked.

"You'll see him on the battlefield. Now prepare yourself! I'm going to teleport you as soon as I announce your name," Crazy Hand instructed. The automatic doors soon opened.

"Mister Crazy, we'll be on in 1 minute!" The Koopa Troopa said. He looked around and noticed the lack of fighters in the room.

"sir, where are all of the participating fighters?" The Koopa Troopa asked.

"I'll explain everything when I meet you in the Live Room. Just get back to your station!" Crazy Hand ordered.

"Yes sir," the Koopa Troopa took off to return back to his station.

"Lucina, I need you to send Robin to the battlefield and Waluigi as well when he gets here. Can you do that?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I'd-"

"Great! Press the flashing Smash Bros. logo when I announce their names. I'll see later!" Crazy Hand quickly flew out of the doors.

"Wait! Ughhhh, why did I sign up for this?" Lucina asked herself. She banged her head several times on the wall.

"What's wrong Lucina? Does it still bother you that you are considered a clone of me? Just remember Lucina: you are the base and I am the tip," Marth said.

"That's not what's upsetting me! And if anything, you are a clone of me! You steal my Emblemic shampoo just so that your hair could be as fluffy as mine!" Lucina yelled.

"*gasps* how dare you? I need that shampoo more than you ever will! With the condition of your hair, you could use some," Marth hissed back.

"Why you!"

"Enough! Both of you quit your fraying. Lucina, stay focused and get ready to transport me," Chrom said.

"Hmph! I'll be waiting for you in Spectator's Room when you're done. This argument isn't over yet," Marth said as he left the room.

"Whatever," Lucina hissed.

* * *

The gunship steered straight through the dense, vision-blocking clouds as Samus searched for a safe place to land. The harsh winds had made it difficult for her to even steer the gunship properly. The brutal weather made her remember the time when she entered Aether's atmosphere. Oh how terrible it was for her to wait for her gunship to finish auto repairing when it was damaged by the storm.

Luckily for her there was no rain or lightning to ruin her day. It decreases her chances of stranded on a sick planet. Suddenly, the gunship began to beep loudly as Samus griped the steering orb. She was familiar with this alarm; it meant that she was approaching ground at a fast rate and she it was urgent for her to slow down unless if she wanted to crash, and her ship was not suited for her high velocity impacts.

She quickly deactivated the thrusters which decreased the gunship's speed dramatically and rotated the gunship to where its underside was facing the clouds. In a matter of moments, she saw miles and miles of land ahead of her. The gunship beeped loudly which warned her to land with gentleness. Finally, the gunship touched the surface of the sick planet with ease, its engines blowing away the fume clouds which surrounded it.

Samus wasted no time unlocking the hatch at the bottom of her ship in which she jumped out of. In an instant, Samus's energy began to deplete. Her alarm meter warned that her shields were taking damage.

"Ughh, what's happening?" Samus said. She quickly ran back to her ship and stumbled on the hatch that layed open for her to jump back in, "thermal visor on!" Soon, the display of her visor had transformed into a fiery red-orange blur. Every where she looked the environment was very hot.

"The visor is overloaded. It seems the virus has finally reached the surface. It'll be impossible for me to travel on foot," Samus thought. Soon the hatch closed and she ran to her seat as quick as possible. She wasted no time starting up the engines and activating the thrusters. With how terrible and dangerous the environment is, she hoped the Federation were in some sort of protection. She rubbed her steering orb and proceeded to travel the planet by ship.

* * *

"Is camera #13 live yet?" Crazy Hand said.

"We'll be live in fifteen seconds!" Koopa Troopa #1 said.

"Alright everyone! Get to your stations!" Soon, every Koopa Troopa scattered like roaches returning to designated spots.

"Crazy! We're on in...," Crazy quickly tapped the mic in front of him to make sure that it was functional. He turned to Koopa Troopa #1 and watched as he fingers counted down to one.

"Annnnnnnnd welcome to Finale week of the Super Smash Bros. invitational tournament! I am your host Crazy Hand, co-director of the Super Smash Bros. For the past few weeks, you've seen your favorite fighters duke it out on the battlefield, and soon you'll get to witness who's the best of the best in the grand finale week! But before we get to the main event, I thought it be swell if an exhibition match between two highly characters to be in smash would be wonderful! So what do you say?" Crazy Hand's question was answered with a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Excellent! Then without further ado, I introduce you to one of the three lords of Fire Emblem: Awakening! He's got blue hair, he's charming, and he's the father of our beloved Lucina! I welcome you Chrom!" Crazy Hand announced. The crowd loudly cheers as Chrom appears on the battlefield; He kindly bows to the crowd, "and on the other side of the battlefield, he's tall, he's skinny, and he resembles Wario and Luigi combined! I welcome you Waluigi!" Crazy Hand continued to announce while the crowd had cheered on. However, after waiting for a few moments, Waluigi did not appear on the battlefield.

"Ummmmm. I welcome you Waluigi!" Crazy Hand announced again. The crowd cheered again, but there was still no Waluigi in sight. The crowd soon started murmuring in confusion as Crazy Hand starting to tremble in fear. He quickly took off his headpiece and flew out of the Live Room.

"Wait Mr. Crazy!" Koopa Troopa #1 screamed at him. Crazy Hand ignored him and quickly flew down the corridor and headed to the Transport Room. He was completely enraged as to why Lucina didn't transport Waluigi like he told her to. He was ready to receive the excuses she probably was ready to tell him. He finally arrived at the entrance to the Transport Room and flew in.

"LUCINA, YOU HAD ONE JOB, ONE! WHY DID YOU not...teleport... Waluigi?" Crazy looked around and realized that they were the only ones in the room.

"He's not here!" Lucina screamed.

* * *

The dense fog completely hindered Samus's vision while she continued to search for any Galactic Federation troopers. Even in her gunship she was still having trouble traveling. She began to wonder if the distress signal was nothing more than a false alarm. Or maybe she was by a nearby ship and had intercepted a call. Either way, the possibilities were granting her any progress, "come on GF. Where are you guys?" Samus said. She hoped that the troopers were no where lying dead. That was her worst fear; not saving the people that she swore to protect. She pity herself when she couldn't save the GF troopers from getting killed by the Ing on Aether.

Those thoughts soon turned into gruesome circumstances. The GF could be held off in a secret facility, tortured by their abductors, and tossed away in the trash once their kidnappers have their information. The images in her head began to frustrate her, her grip on the steering orb began to tighten. She needed to find any clues so she could feel relieved at the least.

Suddenly, she saw a dark giant object in the distance, and it grew bigger the more she traveled closer to it. She quickly zoomed in on the object and was astonished; the object had the Galactic Federation logo on it. It had to be a ship of some sort. Samus did not hesitate to land once she saw it. She quickly opened the hatch and jumped right out.

Her shields instantly began losing energy the moment she touched the ground; she had no time to waste before her energy would drop down to zero. Samus quickly ran towards the object and identified it as a G.F.S. Ayp. She remembered seeing these types of ship during her Federation days.

"What the heck?" Samus noticed that the right side of the ship was completely covered with thick vines, some of which were partially burned, "scan visor!" Samus quickly scanned the vines in order to learn more about them.

Scanning completed.

[These tangled vines appear to have been burned by a flamethrower type of weapon. The burns give the vines a heat signature which estimates that they were burned 2 1/2 hours ago.]

"Darn it. They must have been attacked," Samus said. As she studied the vines, she finally noticed a giant hole from where the vines were coming from, "scan vi-"

"Scraughhh!"

"Ughh!" Samus grunted as she quickly jumped away from her attacker, "a reaper vine!" The reaper vine slowly grew out of the hole and leeched towards Samus. Knowing all of its attack patterns, she rolls to the switches to her Plasma Beam. She charges it up releases the fiery blast towards its eye.

"Screech!" The Reaper Vine cries in pain and slithers back into the giant hole.

"Oh no you don't!" Samus gives chase and transforms into the morph ball to roll under the ship and falls into the hole and transforms back into her normal form, but it doesn't take long for her to get tangled up in vines on the way in. In a swift hastle, the vines completely enwrap themselves around every part of her suit, preventing her from transforming into the morph ball. The more she struggled to escape, the tougher the vines became.

"I don't have time for this!" Samus thought. She charged her plasma cannon to maxium power and fired at the bundle of vines. The vines wiggled uncontrollably and slowly withered away, freeing Samus from their grasp. Samus soon fell down into the grassy shaft until she met the ground beneath.

"No. It can't be! "Looking up, Samus had frozen in fear as the horrifying thoughts that dwelled within her mind had have become a reality.


	13. Death grip

The vibrations from the booing crowd shook several sturdy columns in the mansion

"Woah, I think that turkey leg was a big mistake," Doc Louis quickly grabbed on to the nearest railing beside him to prevent himself over.

After the sudden quake stopped, he quickly got up and continued his fast pace towards finding Little Mac. He was worried for the boy's sake and was anxious to talk to him due to their fray in the Transport Room. He was still quite shocked at Little Mac snapping at him. Doc and Mac never had a fight with each other in the past; even when Little Mac was a participant for the WVBA,their relationship was very positive. There were times when Mac became frustrated with the way Doc had coached him, but never became too stressed to the point where he lashed out at anyone who bothered him.

As he made his way to his destination, he began to wonder what was the cause of Mac's strange behavior. Poor boy probably felt pressured by being in the tournament. Doc shook his head at the thought; if anything, Mac enjoys fighting, so that can't be the reason. He may just have a hard time getting along with the other fighters. This place is multidimensional after all. Either way, Doc was deeply worried for the guy. Lucky for him, he knew exactly where to go whenever Mac was having a bad day; this place was literally a sanctuary to Mac. Doc heard punching noises echo in the Training Room; he instantly began to think of Little Mac while hearing the noise of his boxing gloves collide with the sandbags. Doc stood there for a moment, figuring out what will be the right words to say to Mac while taking a deep breath.

"Ok here I go," Doc Louis said to himself. He walked in the Training Room and immediatley paused. He realized that it wasn't Little Mac who was making all of the ruckus, but another unknown figure. Doc Louis just continued to stare at the man was giving the sandbag a hard time and wondered if he should ask the man of Little Mac's whereabouts, although seeing as how brutal the man was hitting the sandbag, Doc decided it wasn't the perfect idea.

"I'll just look somewhere else," Doc whispered to himself as he quietly turned around and prepared to leave.

"Hey you!" The man screamed. Doc Louis froze in place; he was unsure if he wanted to run for his life, or respond to the man. He heard loud footsteps approach from behind him and began to panic.

"He's coming towards me! Oh man what should I do?" Doc thought to himself. The man got close enough to the point where Doc even felt his breath on his neck.

"Turn around," the man said. Fearing that he would upset the bulky man, Doc slowly turned around to face him. The man was extremely tall and muscular. He was wearing a karate jumpsuit with a red headband wrapped around his head. To Doc's surprise, a big smile had grew on the man's face, so huge that he thought the man's cheeks would burst.

"Greetings! I am Ryu. I just arrived and I am honored to participate in the Smash brothers," Ryu said. Doc was completley dumbfounded. For someone who looks like a thug, Ryu sounded sophisticated and educated. He put out his hand so that Doc would shake it, in which he does.

"Yeow!" Doc yelled.

"Oh! I apologize. My friend Ken says I've always had a tight grip. HAHAHAHA!" Ryu said. Doc Louis silently chuckled while rubbing his right hand.

"So Sir Crazy Hand, when will I be attending the tournament?" Ryu asked.

"Crazy Hand? Oh no. I'm not Crazy Hand. My name is Doc Louis. The one you're looking for is currently hosting the tournament as we speak," Doc Louis said.

"As of now? It may be too late for me to join the battle," Ryu said with slight disapointment in his voice.

"I don't think so buddy. You've came at the right time because the tournament is most likely pushed back due to the lack of fighters," Doc said.

"Excellent. Well not excellent that the tournament has been delayed, but that I am not tardy for my arrival," Ryu said.

"Yeah I think you'll be alright. In fact, let's go see Crazy Hand right now so he can know that you're here," Doc Louis suggested.

"Really? Well I appreciate your help Sir Louis. I'm ready whenever you are," Ryu said.

"Great! Let's go!" Doc Louis walked out into hallway while Ryu followed him, "Now I now we've just met each other Ryu, but have you ever tried a turkey leg?"

* * *

"Ike! Ike calm down!" Marth yelled as he quickly followed Ike down the stairs. The Raiden hero ignored the hero king and only walked faster in order to get away from him, "Come on Ike! It's not that serious!" Suddenly, Ike came to a brief stop which made Marth run right into his back. Ike turned around quickly enough to witness the blue haired swordsmen fall to the ground with a thud. Marth looked up angrily at Ike and was about to let him have it for suddenly stopping without warning, but couldn't open his mouth after glancing at his face.

"IT'S NOT THAT SERIOUS? LOOK AT MY NOSE MARTH! UGHH!" Ike grabbed his swollen, bloody nose as the pain was excruciating. He looked at his hand and noticed how much blood was in his palm and only began to get angrier. His clenched his fist and struck the nearby wall with so much force that even Marth felt the vibration. Ike withdrawn his hand from the gaping hole that had a little bit of his blood on it and glared at Marth, who was too frightened to even get back up on his own feet.

"Get up and take me to the infirmary. I gotta this checked out," Ike said while pointing at his nose. Marth nodded his head and followed his companion to the nearest elevator. Marth made sure to stay a few feet away from Ike, as he didn't want to upset the Raiden powerhouse again. Ike pressed the button to make the elevator arrive and waited until it did so. Soon, the doors opened, and Ike dragged himself in.

"Ow!" A tiny voice yelped. Ike looked down at his feet and was surprised to see who the young voice belonged to.

"Nana? Popo?" Marth said .

"Hi Marth! Hey! You've learned to speak English!" Popo said.

"In sweet SWEET English Popo! Hey Ike! Watch where you're going will you? I ran into your sharp knee! Oh, and your nose is bleeding," Nana said.

"I know that," Ike said while grabbing his nose, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys weren't coming back this year," Ike asked.

"Well after constantly spamming Master Hand's email with request letters to join, he called us in for a meeting! Now we'll join the battle with you guys! Isn't that great?" Nana said

"Master Hand is dead," Ike said.

"H-he is?" Popo said. Ike slowly nodded his head.

"That's right! He is dead! I remember going to his funeral. Popo, you didn't go because you were sick! Remember the time I fed you carrot soup in order to make you feel better?" Nana said.

"We didn't have a funeral for him. All we did was take his body to an all night hats &amp; gloves store, said our prayers , and left," Ike said.

"You guys took him to a store, but didn't have an actual funeral for him?" Popo asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty terrible," Ike said.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys once again! It just feels like Subspace Emissary all over again huh? We'd love to stay and chat but we'll be late for our meeting! We wouldn't want to keep em waiting! Come on Popo!" Nana said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the elevator. As she bumped into Marth, he noticed that her pink coat was slashed and torn.

"May I assist you?" Marth asked.

"No thanks! We climbed an entire mountain by ourselves. I think we'll do fine in a big mansion," Nana said.

"They'll be fine Marth. Now come with me to the infirmary. I think my nose is starting to throb," Ike said.

"Alright. Well bye-" Nana and Popo had already left before Marth can wish them farewell.

"Come on Marth," Ike walked into the elevator while Marth followed him in. The elevator dinged and soon the two doors had closed on their own. Marth slowly scooted himself to the corner farthest away from Ike. Ike noticed the vast space between the two and realized how awkward the silence was. At this point, Ike should be gender-shaming Marth for using Deluxe Emblemic shampoo that makes him look feminine, but strangely, none of that was happening.

"You think they'll be fine?" Marth asked.

"I don't know Marth and I don't care at the moment," Ike said with slight annoyance.

"But Ike they are-"

"I said I don't care Marth! Why can't you JUST DROP IT!?" Ike yelled. Marth was utterly shocked by Ike's rabid behavior. He never yelled at him like this before. What was going on with him?

"Sorry," Marth said under his breath. Now Ike felt guilty. He didn't mean to yell at him; at this point Ike's current stress level was rising to the top, and he needed to take his anger out on something. Unfortunately, Marth was the victim to his anger.

"No. I'm sorry," Ike said. Marth looked up in confusion because he wasn't understanding why Ike was apologizing to him.

"For what?" Marth asked.

"About what happened back there. I didn't want you to see me like that. And just now. I'm sorry," Ike said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Marth said.

"You know I'm not angry at you right? It's just that... Little Mac pissed me off that I had to take it out on something," Ike explained.

Your situation is understandable, but please try to be more proactive Ike. And don't abuse anymore walls. Crazy Hand makes enough holes trying to get through a single door," Marth joked. Ike began to laugh and soon Marth joined in too. This moment described their brotherly bond in a nutshell; no matter what situation they were in, they always managed to get through it. The elevator dinged once again and the doors opened to reveal the next floor.

"Why is it so cold on this floor? I guess someone turned the A.C. up," Ike said.

"I don't think so. Look," Marth said as he pointed at the end of the hallway. Ike looked at what he was pointing at and noticed an open room with snowflakes flying out of it. It was clear to Ike that's where the cool breeze was coming from. Ike began to advance when Marth grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Marth whispered.

"I'm gonna go check it out. What else can we do?" Ike whispered back.

"We can turn around and find another alternate route to the Infirmary. It may be dangerous," Marth whispered.

"Don't be such a wimp! What do think it is, Boogeyman?" Ike taunted.

"I'm not a wimp! And stop whispering so loud Rudolph! You'll probably alert the enemy!" Marth whispered.

"Just shut up and stay behind me! I'll go first since you're too scared!" Ike drew his sword from his socket and continued advancing toward the room while Marth followed behind him. As they drew closer, the freezing air became crisp which made the hairs on their arms purk up.

"Can you stop shaking? You're making my back itch!" Ike said.

"Sorry!" Math said. They both continued to advance toward the door. Ike peeped his head in the doorway and gasped. Marth jumped away from as if he saw a spider.

"What is it?" Marth said. Ike didn't say a word; he only stared in the freezing room.

"Ike what is it?" Marth said while losing patience. Ike ran into the room without hesitation while Marth stood there. Curiosity slowly got the best of Marth, and he soon followed him into the freezing room.

"Umm Ike?" Marth covered up his mouth in shock as he stared at the frozen body of Link on the hospital bed.

"Link! Are you all right?" Marth prepared to run to the hospital bed when Ike grabbed ahold of him.

"What are you doing? Marth asked.

"Don't touch him! You'd might shatter him!" Ike warned.

"Well what are we gonna do? We can't just leave him here! What do you think happened to him?" Marth asked.

"I don't know. Either Crazy Hand turned up the AC in order to avoid paying the gas bill, or someone with ice abilities paid him a visit. We gotta warn the others. You stay here and watch over Link in case the culprit comes back for him!" Ike suggested.

"What?! Why me?" Marth whined.

"Because I'm the most fit out of us so I'll be able to find help quicker!"

"Really? Since when were you the most fit swordsmen? If we took Robin out the picture, you'd be the slowest one of all!" Marth argued.

"Shut up! Just sit right here while I go get help!" Ike ran out of the room, leaving Marth alone with Link's frozen body. Marth stared at Link's body and began to get the chills. The expression he had on his face was full of shock; it was obvious that Link was caught off guard by the time that he was frozen. Despite the gruesome thought of being frozen, Marth was kinda glad that Link was awake at the time. He couldn't imagine the pain of it happening to him if he was asleep. Marth turned his head away as he could no longer stand to see Link's shocked expression. Though he's seen far worse during his war times. He sighed to himself as he sat in the nearest chair and patiently waited for Ike to return with assistance.

* * *

Samus treaded carefully and quietly on the vine covered floor. She did so in order prevent being detected by the enemy...if there was an enemy to track. She so far found no survivors on her trail; just lifeless corpses of Federation troopers tangled up in partially burned vines. As the routine goes on all of her investigative missions she scanned every inch of the perimeter in search of clues that would help her. In every corpse that she would scan, it would always pull up the same results: Trooper was attacked by organic vines. Nothing more, nothing less. Ever since she arrived, she had been following the signal coming the from the Federation soldier that had contacted her in her ship several hours ago, but unfortunately the signal was wavering continuously that it made the investigation complex.

Samus continued to travel until she came to a dead end. Samus looked at her surroundings in order to find a small opening that she could maybe go through with the Morph Ball, but was out of luck. Suddenly, the signal coming from the Trooper began to get stronger, which didn't make sense at all. Unless if what Samus was dealing with had the ability to go through solid rock, then she had no idea what was going on here. Suddenly two reaper vines appear from the ceiling and wrap themselves around Samus's limbs in an attempt to pull her up. Samus quickly resisted, but then realized that the Reaper Vines could most likely lead her to the signal. Samus purposely gives in to the assualting vines and they pull her up inside another cave. The loud screeching of her armor colliding with the cave walls grew even louder as the vines pulled her up.

"Ugh!" Samus grunted as she felt her energy depleting every time she hit a branch. The screeching of her suit came to an end as Samus is pulled up from a gaping hole in the ground, roughly tossed to the side as the Reaper Vines retract from the grassy ceiling. Samus began to breath heavily due to amount of health that she lost on her way up.

"Are you alright?" A young voice said. Samus paused for a brief moment from the unexpected question.

"Everything's going to be... okay. Don't give up on me now," the young voice sounded very uneasy and had a lot of doubt in her voice. Samus slowly rose from the ground and activated her Thermal Visor in order to get a better view of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed in her vision was a figure that appeared to be in a sitting position. From the looks of the figure, Samus identified it as a female. Samus at first hesitated, but decided to approach the woman slowly, with her middle finger on the internal trigger.

"No. No," the woman began to sob uncontrollably. Strangely, Samus noticed the woman's heat signature turning from a fiery red to a freezing blue.

"M'am?" Samus said. The woman suddenly stopped crying and slowly turned and faced Samus. Samus switched to her combat visor and enhanced her vision in order to get a better view. Unfortunately it was no luck as the darkness in the room still made it difficult to see the woman's identity.

"M'am are you alright?" Samus asked. The woman didn't say a word. She only continued weep even more.

"That's it. There is no hope for this planet," the woman said.

"Hope? M'am what are you talking about?" Samus asked.

"That was... the cure. The cure... for this planet," the woman said.

"Cure? What cure? M'am I need answers, now'," Samus demanded. The woman then held out her hands to reveal a small glowing orange ball of light in her hands. The ball didn't emit too much heat, which showed that it was very weak. After a brief moment, the ball flickered until it fizzled out, making the woman sob even more.

"He destroyed it. He killed the last remaining hope for this planet," the woman said. Before she could ask her her another question, the woman pointed in front of her which fueled Samus's curiosity. Turning around, she witnesses the tangled vines untangle each other to reveal a Federation Trooper hidden behind them. Samus gasped and quickly ran over to the soldier as he fell to the ground.

"Because of him, this planet will die!" The woman angrily said. Samus quickly activated her Scan Visor and analyzed the Federation's body.

_**"Scanning complete. Federation Trooper log No. 76514**_

**_Platoon No: 17_**

**_Life status: deceased_**

**_Target was at the climax of a battle when his ammo system depleted. Target could no longer defend himself from his attacker, and was penetrated in the back by an assaulting vine. Trooper's armor catastrophically malfunctioned which released the trooper's helmet clamp, exposing the target to unatural levels of Cyanide gas. The sudden attack from the attacking vine eliminated the target before the gas could do its work."_**

Samus was horrified; after returning to her combat visor, she realized that Trooper's log No. had matched the Transmission signal; this Federation Trooper was the one who sent Samus the distress signal. Samus switched to her Plasma Beam.

"So you're the one I heard on the Transmission signal. You're the cause of this!" Samus said as the turned around. The woman was no longer sitting on the stump. She was gone. Samus activated her Thermal Visor and searched for the woman but could not find her heat signature.

"You're right! I was the one who killed him. I killed all of them! Can't you realize that they were going to destroy this planet? Destroy me?" The woman's voice echoed in the room. Samus charged her Plasma Beam and fired at the roof.

"It's pointless. You'll never find me. You're just like the rest of those damned troopers. You think that just because you have fancy armor and big guns you can kill anything you please! You all are nothing but galactic bullies," The woman said.

"You are a bounty M'am and you will be charged with mass slaughter!" Samus said. She tried to keep her cool, but this woman was really starting to tick her off.

"Do you think I wanted to kill them? I hate killing people! I don't want to hurt anyone or anything! I was just protecting this planet, something you and the Federation should be doing," the woman said.

"What the Federation does is none of my business. I am independent bounty hunter. And my mission from the Federation is to stop you," Samus said.

"If you were truly independent, you wouldn't taking orders from a corrupted government. They are using you Samus. You're nothing more than a pawn to them. They're just as bad as the Space Pirates! You need to wake up Samus please!" The woman cried.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" Samus asked.

"Because I am your mother," the woman said.

"What!?" Samus turned around to see a crying Virginia standing behind her. A horrified Samus slowly backs away until she trips over the stump, "mom! It can't be! It just can't!" Samus yelled.

"Don't let them do it Samus! Don't let the Federation take over the galaxy! Don't become one of them," Virginia pleaded.

"NO!" Samus pointed her arm cannon at her mother and fired at her. She misses by an inch and blasts one of the vines behind her. In the blink of an eye, her mother disappears, leaving Samus alone in the dark. Suddenly, the vines in the center of the room untangle and the burning gas from the core of the planet quickly fills the room.

_**"Warning: high levels of Cyanide gas detected. Immediate evacuation detected,"**_ Samus's computer warned. Feeling the gas cripple her shields, Samus quickly jumps up and launches a Super Missile at the wall across the room.

"I've got to get out of here," Samus said. She jumps over the hole and starts running. While she continued to run she began to feel weaker by the second due to Cyanide gas eating away her energy, "Speed Booster activate!" Suddenly, green flames emit from her jet pack, making her run at Hypersonic speeds. She bursts through the cave walls with ease, obliterating anything that was in her way. After knocking down several walls, she notices that her vision began to get cloudy due to the Cyanide gas filling the caves. Not being able to see where she was going anymore, she keeps running until she falls off a cliff and lands on the hard pavement below. The harsh landing dramatically reduced her energy, leaving her with one energy tank.

Samus began to pant heavily as she felt the cyanide gas burn through her systems. While recovering, she notices thin beams of light in the corner of her eye and looks up to see the hole right above her head. Realizing it was the one she entered earlier, she points her arm cannon and launches her grapple beam. It sticks to the Vessel that kept the hole hidden in the first place and pulls her up. She transforms into the morph ball and rolls from under the vessel and switches back to her normal form.

"I just...need to... get to my (cough) ship," Samus soon falls to the ground, her vision getting blurry due to the gas. She looks at the top of her visor to see that energy level was on thirty-eight percent. Her ship was a few feet across from her, but she was too weak to move. Her computer beeped very loudly which told her that she was almost out of energy.

"Am I going to die?" Samus thought to herself. She hasn't felt this close to death since the time she battled Mother Brain. But this time was different; she actually succumbed to the pain and let it kill her. There was nothing to do anymore. She was too weak to even pull her internal trigger. Her hearing started to slowly give out on her as the beeping noise from the computer began to fade away. Samus looked at her depleting energy once more before her vision finally went dark.

* * *

So after I finished this chapter, I decided to look back at my previous ones and I was so disgusted. I haven't seen so much grammatical errors in my LIFE. I was disappointed in myself, so I decided to edit all of them. Right now I'm working on the third chapter, so please be patient with my mistakes. Anyway, don't forget to review.

~The ShineSparkers


	14. Short Chapter: A dish best served cold

Note: this chapter is only meant to be a short chapter, meaning that it is not supposed to be lengthy as previous ones. Enjoy!

Short Chapter: A dish best served cold

* * *

"Ughhh! How much longer are we gonna have to wait?" Knuckles complained.

"Oh calm down Knuckles. We've only been in this line for ten minutes! You can stare at that emerald all day, so you definetly stand in this line!" Rouge scolded.

"I'd rather watch the emerald all day than to watch Sonic fight in this stupid competition!" Knuckles said.

"What? You don't wanna see Sonic's match?" Tails asked. Knuckles looked down at the young fox and pouted.

"Of course not! The only reason why I'm here is because she dragged me here!" Knuckles while pointing at the pink hedgehog, who rolled her eyes at Knuckle's dramatic behavior.

"Yes, I did drag you here. But only because we should all be here to support my future husband! I hope he wins his match! That way when he does, I can jump in his arms and give him a congratulations kiss. Ohhh it's going to be wonderful!" Amy cheered. Everyone including Rouge rolled their eyes at Amy's delusions. It's no surprise that Sonic desperately tries to avoid her as much as he can.

"Keep dreaming sweethart. If you really wanna learn how to make a guy fall in love with you, the first thing you should do is to stop stalking them," Rouge explained. Amy stopped daydreaming and began give to Rouge the evil eye. Of all the people Amy would take dating advice from, a jewel thief is the last person she would listen to. Several bystanders in the line had heard Rouge &amp; Amy's argument and tuned in for their entertainment. Tails noticed this as the girls were too busy fighting.

"Hey they're really starting to gain some attention. We should stop them," Tails whispered to Knuckles.

"No way! This is too entertaining to watch! It's also killing time away!" Knuckles whispered. Tails sighed. He felt as if he was the only sophisticated one out of all of them.

"Hmph. You know Rouge, I'm not even surprised that you know all the advice about dating, counting the number of guys you've been with," Amy said. Rouge's left eye twitched at her statement. Rouge could have easily wiped the floor with Amy if she wanted to, but she wasn't going to let a silly comment about her love life faze her; especially if it came from a delusional teenager who chases after one guy.

"F.Y.I. Amy, the number of guys that I've dated is equivalent to the number of times Sonic has asked you out on a date... oh wait. Those numbers don't exist," Rouge said. Tails covered his mouth as even he couldn't take Rouge's stylish comeback.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" several people in the line reacted to Rouge's come back as well.

"BURRRRNNNN!" A bystander yelled.

"Well for your information, Sonic has attempted to ask me out MULTIPLE times. The only reason we've never dated is because he's always too busy saving the world," Amy said. As much as she wanted that to be true, she knew it wasn't, and Rouge laughed.

"Well good for you. I don't understand why anyone would want a hedgehog who lets human teenage princesses kiss them, but he's all yours," Rouge said.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd yelled. At this point, the entire line had circled around the entire group, completley intrigued by Rouge &amp; Amy's showdown. They weren't even interested in the tournament anymore.

"Sonic was dead at that point. Elise ONLY kissed him because she was trying to revive him!" Amy yelled. Rouge could tell that she was at her breaking point, and she liked that.

"And I thought you liked bad guys, so why haven't you dated Knuckles yet?" Amy asked.

"Huh?" Knuckles blushed at her comment.

"You're right. I have to admit I do like bad boys, and that's the reason why I don't like Sonic. However you're wrong about me liking Knuckles," Rouge said. Knuckles stopped blushing when she said that, "Knuckles isn't my type. He's too goody goody for me. You understand, right Knuckles?" Rouge said. Knuckles did nothing but glare at her. How could she think that he was too good for her? He does hang out with the Sonic team, but only for his benefits.

"Plus even if we did date, Knuckles wouldn't have any time for me. He would just stare at the Master Emerald all day," Rouge added.

"Well you're right. I would stare at the Master Emerald all day, only because it would be more appealing to look at," Knuckles said.

"OHHHHHHH!" the crowd yelled. Rouge's eye twitched once again while Amy snickered.

Amy: 1 Rouge: 2

Knuckles: 1 Rouge: 0

"Whew we're finally at the front gate! Good thing the entire line is paying attention to that group in the back! Now we can finally have our chance of getting into Smash Bros.!" Nana said.

"Nana! I don't think we're allowed to be here. Crazy Hand said we weren't on the roster anymore!" Popo said.

"Look, I'm sure once we get on the battlefield, Crazy Hand will see how strong we are, and he'll change his mind!" Nana said.

"Are you kids lost?" A voice said behind Nana. The Ice Climbers both looked up to see a blue haired man wearing a red vest with a handful of tickets in his hands.

"Uhh no. We're here for the tournament. Two tickets please!" Nana said.

"Ok, where are your parents?" The man asked.

"Our parents are... on a cruise! Anyway, two tickets!" Nana said.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to pass unless if your parents are here, or if you have I.D.,"the man explained.

"Oh come on," Nana looked at the man's name tag, "Chrooooom. We are the Ice Climbers! We're one of Nintendo's classics. We should have free entry ASAP!" Nana argued.

"You guys think you have it bad? I wanted to join the battle for Smash Brothers, but Crazy Hand refused to let me join because he didn't want to have two Ikes'," Chrom said.

"Oh. So you have the same problem as us huh?" Nana had a devilish grin on her face, and Chrom began to get creeped out by it, "why don't you join forces with the two of us so we can show Crazy Hand that we deserve a spot in Smash?"

"Hmmm. I don't think that's something I should get into. As much as I want to join Smash, I don't want to ruin my reputation if we get caught," Chrom said.

"Excuse me, I'm a newcomer for Smash Brothers," a young female said. Chrom looked up to see who it was and couldn't be anymore shocked.

"Corrin!? You're a fighter?" Chrom said.

"Oh hi Chrom. What are you doing out here? I thought you said they accepted you," Corrin asked.

"W-well I... they kinda didn't. I'm a ticket handler instead," Chrom said with slight disapointment.

"Oh! I see. Well, just to let you know, I got into Smash. And you didn't," Corrin taunted. Chrom crumbled the tickets in his hand out of anger .

"Also, here's the invitation to prove that I'm in it. You know, the invitation that you didn't get," Corrin taunted more. She giggled and ran right into the gate.

"That's it! I've had enough of this nonsense! I will not stand by and let the entire waifu community of Fire Emblem get into Smash unless if I'm getting in! Count me in your devious plan!" Chrom finally agreed.

"Perfect. The plan will commence now!" Nana said.

"But if Crazy Hand catches us, he'll kick us out! Plus all of the doors in the mansion are locked! How will the plan work?" Chrom asked.

"Oh don't you worry. I already know another way in," Nana said with a devilish grin.

"Oh I know this is gonna backfire," Popo said to himself.

"Climbing in the air shafts of the mansion wasn't what I had in mind. Why couldn't we just break open a window and climb in?" Chrom asked .

"Because this is the only way to get to the battlefield without being detected. Plus I feel like a spy in here," Nana said.

"How do you know where we're going?" Popo asked.

"I practiced how to break in over the summer. It was the perfect time," Nana said.

"Ugh. I can't leave you alone for one second without you plotting an evil scheme!" Popo said.

"Alright Chrom, go left!" Nana commanded. Chrom obeyed her because he knew she was familiar with the area around her. He struggled to turn to the left to but managed his way into the tiny air shaft. He looked at the air shaft beneath him to see Link sleeping peacefully on his hospital bed.

"Hey, why don't we just drop in Link's room? He's asleep," Chrom suggested.

"No way! We can't risk getting caught by someone!" Nana said.

"I doubt Link even cares what we're up to, plus it's starting to get really hot in here!" Popo said.

"I agree! I really need to stretch my spine, or else I'll be stuck this," Chrom said. Nana sighed to herself and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Fine, just be quick and don't make a sound on the way down!" Nana warned.

"I won't! Chrom said. He grabbed his sword and placed the tip of it into one of the nails that fastened it. One by one, he unscrewed the nails and placed them beside him. He slowly, but gently pulled the air vent from its socket.

"Here, hold this!" Chrom said as he passed the vent to Nana, "Alright, I'm going in!" Chrom crawled over the socket and lowered his waist into the opening. He then lowered his entire body into the slot.

"Alright. Now all I need to do is get to that side over there," Chrom thought to himself. Being incredibly athletic, he begins to swing from the opening, carefully avoiding Link's head in the process. In a timed manner, he lets go of the edge and safely lands on the marble floor in front of Link's bed. After recovering, he gives Nana the thumbs up to give her the signal.

"Alright, I'm up next. Here hold this," Nana said as she handed the vent to Popo.

"Be careful," Popo told her.

"I'll be fine. Just don't mess up yourself," she told him. Popo nodded his head, and she soon the repeats the same process Chrom did, except that one of the nails gets tangled by her fur coat and rips it. She almost misses, but Chrom catches her in time before she landed on Link's bed.

"Oh man! I ripped my coat! It took my mom years to knit this. Alright, Popo. It's your turn!" Nana whispered. Popo looked at the sleeping Link and gulped; he was afraid that he miss and land on Link. He wish he never went along with the plan in the first place.

"Come on Popo, I got ya," Chrom whispered with his arms raised out.

"OK. I can do this!" Popo encouraged himself. He carefully lowered his legs in the opening and got into the swinging position. As he began to swing, the A/C suddenly turns on, and the force from the air pushes the nails out of the opening.

"Yeow!" Chrom yelled as the nails stabbed his hands, making him withdraw them. Popo let go of the edges of the slot and landed right on Link's bruised leg.

"Hyaaaaahhh!" Link screamed as he awoken from his slumber. Nana covered her mouth in awe when Link awoke. Popo quickly rolled off the bed and began panicking after realizing what he just caused.

"Ow! My leg! Nana? Popo!?" Link yelled.

"Oh no! Yuhhh!" Popo released an icy blast at Link which had completley frozen him.

"POPO! What have you done?!" Nana yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just panicked! I didn't know what he was going to do!" Popo said.

"I can't believe it! You kids are insane!" Chrom said as he panicked as well.

"Both of you guys calm down! As long as you don't touch him, he's fine!" Nana said while trying to calm them down.

"What happens if you touch him?" Chrom asked.

"Nothing much. He'll just disintegrate into tiny snowflakes," Nana said. She looked at Chrom and knew it was a bad idea telling him that.

"Oh no! I knew something bad was going to happen. I gotta get out of here!" Chrom said as he ran out of the room, only to run into Crazy Hand, "Ooof! Owww."

"Ah Chrom! You're just who I was looking for!" Crazy Hand said.

"I am?" Chrom said.

"Come with me! We have something to discuss about. I'll fill you in on our way to the Transport Room!" Crazy Hand said as he grabbed Chrom's arm with his middle &amp; index finger. Nana watched as Crazy Hand dragged Chrom away.

"What happened?" Polo asked her.

"Chrom saved our butts from getting caught. We gotta get out of here! Forget the tournament!" Nana said.

"What? But what about Link? We can't leave him like this!" Popo said.

"Link will get defrosted very soon. We can't stay here because someone is gonna come by and know we did it! Now come on! We gotta get going!" Nana said as she grabbed his hand and ran out the room.

~The ShineSparkers


End file.
